Magus Symphonia
by RmBm
Summary: How profoundly can music affect the magical world? With a certain bushy haired musical prodigy and other select few, what will she change? Save, or Lose? Hermione-centric. Inspired by the anime Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso.
1. Prelude

This chapter's piece is Beriot's concerto no 9 in A minor, 1st movement. Enjoy the read and the listen!

* * *

A blanket of stars embellished the windless mid-August night sky, giving the elegantly dressed masses a marvelous array of constellations many would spare a glance or two at before realizing they had an exciting event to attend.

Ladies in top of the fashion gowns and men clean shaven and dapper in their suits and bow ties made their way inside the stadium, and settled in the comfortable and fashionable burgundy seats.

The room buzzed with excitement and anticipation as the lights dimmed. They politely clapped as the orchestra members filed in, taking their seats in an orderly fashion. Violins, violas, cellos, and contrebasses were comfortable with their instruments nestled in their arms at the ready for their awaited battle, the heated exchange of emotions and music.

They were still waiting for a certain someone or two. It was then that they all stood as the conductor, a rather short balding man with a spring in his step, made his way onto his platform while bowing to the clapping audience and shook the hand of the lead 1st violinist.

He was not the last to enter; following him was a child, a tiny one at that, dressed in a tasteful, yet simple short flowing white dress fitting for the star of such an event, despite not seizing attention greedily. She held the neck of her small three quarter sized violin in one hand and her bow in the other and trailed behind the conductor without any visible nervousness.

It was obvious the girl had a reputation as the crowd's clapping became more upbeat at her entrance.

It was, after all, the frequently talked about prodigy's debut.

Shaking the conductor's hand and amused lead violinist's while fumbling with her bow, she lifted the instrument, playing the la string and tuning, the orchestra following suit. Once done, she turned to the audience with an unreadable expression, and shut her eyes, muttering something before exhaling and opening her eyes once again. Those in the front row couldn't help notice they were a distracting and captivating shade of deep chocolate brown.

Situating the violin under her neck and poising her bow, and readied herself. Her posture visibly straightened, and the atmosphere shifted around her. Other people unconsciously straightened with the mood, and some kids even leaned forward in expectation.

With a shared glance between concertmaster and conductor, the man waved his stick, beginning the symphony.

The orchestra played the prelude beautifully, setting the mood for the girl who lightly swayed with the melody. She then stilled, and with her turn coming, lifted her bow, brought it down, and played.

And so her fingers nimbly glided through the notes, sliding across the finger board during the double stops, ascending to the bridge and back effortlessly. Her vibratos not too excessive nor starved, her pauses timed perfectly, as were her dramatic crescendos and timid pianos.

Still there was something other than her technical perfection that mesmerized the audience. Her movements held a certain grace and tenderness mixed with confidence; every note she played expressed the tone of the music so vividly it was a story, a memory that enraptured the speechless audience. Even the restless children stopped and stared unabashedly at the swaying brunette whose stoic expression and closed eyes belied how emotional her music rendered everyone around her… it even affected the orchestra members and the conductors who waved his little stick more vigorously, if possible.

With a roaring crescendo, the girl vigorously waved her bow back and forth as she played repetitively shifting double stops that signaled the end of the capricious melody, the orchestra following suit in her zeal.

And all too soon, with a trill and perfectly hit double stops, it was over, the notes resonating across the huge stadium, ringing in the disbelieving people's ears.

It took them seconds to process it was over, for them to snap out of the reverie the girl had so skillfully charmed them into, but when they did, they gave them a standing ovation and cheered so passionately any passerby would believe there was a football game going on instead of a concert.

The orchestra member couldn't help but follow suit, after taking a bow and clapping for the child who bowed nervously, grinning with a reddened face while the conductor heartily shook her hand, and all bowed once more, faced with cheers that didn't seem to be dimming any time soon.

It was then, for the briefest of moments, that the brunette looked up at the blinding lights, her face losing its smile and turning dull, though no one was observant enough to catch it.

'Are you proud now, mother?'

* * *

She looked around fruitlessly around the ample sized ground floor of her home for a particular item she couldn't bear to part with, or more specifically, a certain creature, now getting on her nerves.

"Natsu, if you don't come here I won't be giving you any of my toast." She stated resolutely, smugly smirking when a pitch black cat with vivd sky blue eyes reluctantly trudged over to its owner, gracefully hopping onto the couch and then her shoulder, to which the wavy haired brunette scoffed before petting its silk smooth midnight coat and rubbing its large pointy ears with a wry smile.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She muttered with a smirk, before turning to the door. She checked, feeling for her trusty indigo violin case strapped to her bag, and satchel that contained a snack, some money, her uniform, her I pod and earphones, a notebook and a book, oh and her luggage she managed to shrink wandlessly after a couple of failed tries, along with her newly bought wand that felt more like a small bow to her than a tool for witchcraft.

Attaching her small farewell note on the fridge, Hermione Granger breathed in and walked out the cold house, taking a bus that would drive her to the train station.

Once there, she adjusted her faded lavender hoodie and with her hands warm in the pockets of her loose jeans shorts, she casually walked until she halted in front of the pillar at the end between platforms 9 and 10. She could afford to wait as she had some time left till 11 am. She leaned on the wall behind her, discreetly watching if anyone ran into the wall.

Her waiting was rewarded when a shy raven haired boy with goofy round taped glasses walked into it after sheepishly looking right and left, his owl resting leisurely in its cage on top of whatever meager luggage he had.

His face seemed familiar, for a second... she had definitely seen him more than once. Shrugging, she followed suit, now sure the witch with the pointy hat- and part time tabby cat- wasn't lying.

She calmly walked through the wall, greeted with an explosion of vivid sights and smells and overall bustling that breathed life into the previously dull station. She looked above her to see 'Platform 9¾' engraved on a sign in gold, and let a wry smile slip. She continued her relaxed gait and entered the bright red and gold painted train, shifting through compartments discreetly until stumbling upon an empty one, which she gratefully entered and sat by the window after unsheathing her instrument from the back and securely strapping it on the bars above for carry on baggage with a content nod. Her cat also hopped off and curled up on her lap for a nap, eliciting a small smile from the small girl.

Yawning, she rested her back on the comfy couch and opened her knapsack to fish out a notebook, specifically sheet music for a certain melody she found herself wanting to play the moment she set her eyes on it at the local music shop.

She was so immersed she hadn't heard the train's whistle blowing and the machine driving full steam ahead towards Hogwarts, until a lady outside yelled "Snack trolley!"

She glanced at her stomach and awoken cat- the former growled while the latter mewled, signaling it must have been around lunch time… though she only recently got used to having actual meal times, much to her chagrin.

Setting down the sheet music, she grabbed a turkey cheese sandwich and split it in half, setting the other in a napkin beside her famished cat that dug in immediately, while she nibbled distractedly, picking the sheet back up to complete her silent reading all the while humming the melody, travelling back to her own little world.

She was snapped out of her musings once again when the compartment door slid open and two boys sheepishly peeked in, a third one glancing from the outside, wearing a panicked expression.

"Hello...erm...have you seen a toad somewhere? It belongs to Neville and he lost it." The dark haired boy asked, avoiding her gaze after he glanced once and looked away blushing.

"Hey can you help us look too?" A red head asked while chewing on what seemed like a peanut butter sandwich.

"R-ron, she doesn't need to help us too, we don't need to bother her…" Harry seemed sheepish as he played with his hands.

"It's fine; I haven't seen it but I can help you look." She spoke in a low yet melodic voice, putting away the music sheet she noticed Harry glancing at more than once, which fueled her curiosity, before looking down at her sandwich and back at Ron's. She took a piece of it and extended her arm to the now confused ginger.

"Trade? I like peanut butter."

"Turkey and Cheese? No pickles right?"

She shook her head seriously, to which the red head nodded elated before taking a piece from it and merrily handing it to the content and brunette. She then gave a small wave to the nervous boy still standing outside the carriage and took out her wand. She hesitated for a second before muttering 'Accio Neville's toad' with a swish and flick, as Neville was pulled forward, the animal popping out from underneath the chubby faced boy's robe hood and into Hermione's expectant hands. She handed it to the flabbergasted boy with a small grin as he stuttered out a thank you and nearly ran away blushing furiously.

"Blimey that was cool! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"…I read a lot." was all she said as she shrugged and returned to her sandwich, sitting by the window once more.

"Y-you can sit here if you want, I don't mind." She spoke levelly. Discreetly breathing in and out to shake her nervousness off.

"Thanks." They complied after a moment of hesitation and plopped down on the seats facing her.

"I'm Ronald Weasely, and he's Harry Potter."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Harry's eyes widened and he briefly choked on his breath.

'Could that be…her?' He sat down dumbly, his mind drawing a blank.

She didn't notice his reaction, having dived back into her music, to which Harry couldn't help but stare, thoughts whizzing through his head.

The minutes ticked by, filled with humming and slight boredom for the ginger.

After much fidgeting, he dared the question.

"…What sheet music are you studying?"

"Hm?" She looked up, her chocolate eyes gaining a spark both boys noticed for the first time.

"Variations in B minor for Beriot."

"…You seem familiar—"

"Of course he is! He's the savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived! He's even got the scar to prove it!" Ron gestured wildly after gobbling the sandwich down, grinning with fascination at having met the hero from his books, much to the green eyed teen's embarrassment.

"R-ron, that doesn't count…I was one…I don't remember anything…"

Hermione responded with a confused expression, before recalling some books she leafed through at the fiction section of the wizarding library.

"Oh yeah… maybe that's where I saw your face…still, I'm sure it was somewhere else too…" She muttered the last part to herself, shrugging as Natsu yawned and hopped back on her shoulder.

Hours later, the boys bid her goodbye to change into their robes and she noticed Harry looking at her with part awe and part suspicion before exiting the compartment.

She changed into her robes too, amused with the wide to big sleeves she enjoyed flopping around, before sobering at the whistle that signaled they were to arrive soon.

Taking out her miniature luggage and setting them on the floor, she waved her wand and enlarged them to their original size and gently took down her violin case, heading out once the locomotive came to a definite halt.

She walked silently in between the mostly taller students, took a boat with random kids that seemed nice enough, a rather tall curly blonde known as lavender- to be fair everyone was tall compared to her- a polite red head known as Hannah Abbot, and the ever shy Neville who greeted her with a meek wave. She gave a small smile and waved back.

Once done marveling at the lake's scenery and silently fretting over leaving her precious violin and Natsu with the rest of the luggage, she found herself staring up at the mesmerizing great hall ceiling where candles hung from thin air. She remembered from Hogwarts a history they had been charmed, and hoped they were also charmed not to drip wax all over them.

They halted in the middle of the room, facing a small wooden stall with an ugly bundle of cloths snugly sitting on it.

As soon as it started singing, Hermione sweat dropped.

'Make that an ugly voiced ugly bundle of cloths… a hat…I don't have to wear that do I? I do? Joy.'

Along the sorting, she saw Lavender get sorted into Gryffindor and Hannah into Hufflepuff.

When her turn came, she swore she heard one or two people gasp at her name, and was confused. She had to worm her way through the other students and finally take a seat, putting the old thing on.

'Hmm… quite the mind you're nurturing, haven't felt one as bright since Rowena…' Many, adults and students alike, leaned over the table shocked; a witch as clever as Rowena is unprecedented.

'And yet, your bravery rivals your mind! I never thought this much potential and magic would be stored in your pint of a body… you've got quite the heap of kindness and cunning, not too much ambition as much as passion… and oh?' At this rate, some stopped chatting with their friends hanging on to the ancient hat's unusual description, much to the witch's embarrassment at being the center of attention and offense due to the jab at her height.

The hat visibly sagged and if it could adopt a crestfallen expression, it would have.

'You poor child… you've gone through quite some—' Her body straightened and back rigid as if thunder had struck her, expression wary as she glared up to the appendage above her head in alarm.

"That's enough probing! Just pick my house, please." She hissed at the hat that nodded in resigned understanding. Some teachers arched curious and worried eyebrows, especially one eccentric headmaster.

'That settles it, you my dear, belong in GRYFFINDOR!' Said house cheered uproariously after a few confused seconds, greeting their supposedly prodigious new member.

The sorting followed with Penelope Greengrass sorted into Slytherin and Cho Chang sorted into Ravenclaw. Both were distracted and threw subtle glances at the oblivious brunette seated at the table of Red andGOLD .

Hermione was thankful Harry's sorting took all the attention off her and onto the supposed 'Boy-Who-Lived'- the poor boy seemed so nervous he tripped walking to the Gryffindor table. Ron soon joined their ranks, both boys sitting a bit farther than her. She picked at her dinner distractedly, part of her urging her to finish at least what was on her plate, while the other just wanted to go to bed and hibernate, maybe discover this intriguing Victorian era castle too.

She reluctantly trudged up the dizzying shifting staircases, smirking amused at the speaking portraits, met the fat lady, went through another staircase, her legs now aching, and finally got to her dorm room. She was rewarded with the sight of her violin among other luggage and Natsu curled up on top of the indigo case. She smiled fondly for the first time that night and got changed, muttering a good night to her new dorm mates, Lavender and Parvati she believed were their names, before going out like a light on the comfortable and warm bed.

"She doesn't look much like a prodigy, does she?" Lavender spoke in hushed tones as to not disturb the slumbering occupant, while she folded and put away her new school clothes.

"Her entire sorting was pretty odd… you never know Lavender, it's still the start of the semester. I didn't know she was a musician though…" Both girls eyed the violin case.

"Oh! She plays the violin? That's so cool…" The blonde's eyes shone in slight wonder, having always admired the gracefulness that came with playing it.

"My mother says it's easier to play sad music than happy ones with it…" replied the girl of Indian descent, before both headed to their respective bunks and call it a night.

* * *

'Mama, why would you play this piece when the counterpart is joyful?' a tiny child with a brown bushy lion's mane for hair inquired, staring up at the graceful and peaceful lady she fondly called her mother.

'So you can get used to the sorrow of life, darling…' She sighed, her voice melodic and light, despite expressing such a bittersweet thought. She then grinned one more and lovingly ruffled her daughter's hair, spoiling her like a doting mother would.

'Are you happy I've suffered now, mother?'


	2. Chapter 2

By breakfast time, most students were digging into the scrumptious breakfast the castle graciously provided, with the exception of a certain snoring ginger and a hibernating brunette.

"She's still asleep?" Lavender asked as she exited the bathroom in her school robes, Parvati standing bored at the door, bemused how the girl managed to sleep with half her body hanging from the bed, blanket nudged off her and strewn haphazardly on the floor, much like her limbs.

"She's an odd one."

"Tell me about it, I've already tried shaking her awake, but she won't budge!" Lavender was irritated by this point and decided to take action. Taking a cup and going to the bathroom, she filled it with a little water, and promptly poured it over the brunette's head, to which the latter sprung up spluttering and looking around startled.

"Oh look, you're awake. Good morning. Breakfast is only on for around half an hour." Parvati stated bluntly, unable to hide the amused grin at the brunette's comically dazed expression.

"S-sorry for not waking up earlier, thanks anyway." She sheepishly smiled and waved at the two giggling girls before wiping her face and trudging to the bathroom to change.

* * *

By an hour, she finished her plate, and sneaked some to the ever stealthy Natsu. She then checked the time table for the first lesson of the day: Transfiguration.

She was on time and managed to find a seat somewhere in the middle, uncaring that she sat beside a Slytherin student who went on the defensive at the sight of the irritating red and golden colors.

Pansy Parkinson scowled at the brunette, recalling her last name was Granger. 'A mudblood then'. One that sat so casually beside her and was about to glare when said girl turned to her and greeted her with a nod and a neutral, if not slightly friendly expression, to which the Slytherin refrained from glaring, opting to do nothing, mostly due to her confusion.

'Doesn't the daft girl know we're enemy houses…?'

Both girls turned their attention to McGonagall who explained the concept of turning a matchstick into a needle before distributing them one each to transform.

Deciding to ignore the brunette for now, she decided to focus on her task to win house points.

Meanwhile Hermione eyed the tiny piece of wood curiously, and mulled over the professor's explanation before nodding to herself.

She held her wand gently but firmly and performed the movement minutely while muttering the spell, making sure her intent was directed at the appendage, and watched it lengthen, sharpen and change color until it was well and truly a needle.

Looking around, she realized none of the students were anywhere near making a needle out of their matchsticks and sighed bored. She looked to the short black haired girl beside her and noticed she was too tense trying to bend her will into that matchstick. She was about to nudge and help when she was interrupted by the professor.

"Miss Granger, you've already done it!?" The witches tone was slightly incredulous and quite intrigued, to which she responded with a nod. She gave her another matchstick and watched her expectantly.

Hermione once again performed the spell and handed the old woman a fully formed needle.

"Excellent job Miss Granger, 20 points for Gryffindor! You may be the fastest 1st year to perform that spell in a while." The professor graced her with a rare smile to which she replied with one of her own small abashed ones.

She looked to her left to see her classmate slightly upset at her lack of progress, and gently nudged her. She faced the hesitant brunette with a scowl.

"What is it M-Granger?" Why was she holding back from insulting her? I made her uncomfortable to hurt the brunette, unsure why she felt that way.

The latter pointed at her wand hand and mimicked the moves.

"The movements are right, but you're gripping your wand too tightly and choking your will… maybe it'll help if your tried it gentler." She suggested quietly, her tone free of any arrogance. After mulling over the advice, Pansy reluctantly loosened her hold on the bow and calmed herself before repeating the spell, shocked the matchstick became pointier and took on a gray color, looking halfway like a needle.

"I-it worked!" McGonagall took notice and assessed her work.

"You're nearly there Miss Parkinson, well done. 5 points for Slytherin." Said girl smirked, proud to gain her house points and that only she and Hermione had managed it. Speaking of which, she glanced at said witch and nodded at her without any animosity she'd usually reserve for Gryffindors, Hermione mirroring her action.

Hermione liked this class, it sparked an idea in her: to make her own violin, which felt like the next step in being a violinist, for her. Storing the thought for later, she headed to her next class: Potions.

She dared a glance into her backpack and grinned at Natsu who stared back up at her coyly.

"Good job staying quiet girl… keep it up and I'll give you a good treat tonight." She muttered, playfully scratching its head before shutting the satchel loosely and making her merry way to the dungeons.

Entering, she saw half the class filled, and sat by a nervous Harry and a bored Ron, sparing both a brief smile before readying her supplies.

"Hey, Hermione… earlier in the train, when you said your name… well are you the—"

He was interrupted by the door slamming shut with a bang and a dour greasy haired professor with dramatically flapping black robes making his ominous entrance.

'He's got flair at least… how is he doing that thing with his robe?' Hermione frowned curiously before looking up and focusing on his drawn out words.

She held back a yawn, seeing how he hasn't been eyeing her house too kindly.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He fired a question Hermione realized wasn't even first year material. Seeing his frozen expression, she pretended to test her quill and discreetly scribbled the answer; thank goodness the boy was aware of his surroundings, for he answered it after an awkward pause.

"You get the drought of the living dead."

"…That is correct, Mr. Potter… don't keep the class waiting next time."

He continued his lecture while Harry turned back to her and mouthed his thanks. He looked like he wanted to finish whatever he was saying beforehand, and Hermione wasn't sure how to feel about that; she didn't expect magical people to know of her muggle talent.

'That reminds me, I need to find a music room soon… Why doesn't this school have a music teacher?' She sulked for a few moments until they were instructed to prepare a boil cure potion. She headed towards the cabinets and took her time making sure to pick the best ingredients. This, Snape noted in a positive light as he regarded the students' work down to every pinch of powder or stir of the spoon they made.

Whilst working on their potions, Hermione halted abruptly, seeing that they had to use a knife to finely cut ingredients. She urged Ron, who was handling the mixing of the cauldron, to switch with her, much to his confusion. He agreed regardless, and did a pretty satisfactory job. Looks like helping his Mum cook for a couple of years had its perks.

The three were done and handed in the potion earlier than expected, to which Snape held back a sneer, especially considering the solution had an accurate color and odor.

She walked with the boys to lunch, knowing Harry had some questions to ask.

"Are you Hermione Granger the violinist in the muggle world? I never saw your face back then, I could only listen to your auditions through the radio" He was so hopeful the brunette didn't have the heart to lie to him.

"Yes…" She replied, hesitant of his reaction.

"You're amazing, you know, and, well…Thank you…" Hermione didn't know two words could be filled with so much depth and gratitude until this black haired boy uttered them so sincerely; she didn't understand why tears sprung to her eyes either, but she quickly wiped them away and nodded, hoping she'll understand what he meant someday, the two opting to walk silently while Ron stood baffled at the exchange before running to catch up with them.

* * *

"Who knew plants could be interesting." Harry mused, dusting some dirt off his shoulder while Ron nearly tripped over a vine that latched onto his ankle.

"More like deadly…" He mumbled irritated at nearly becoming a particular Venus flytrap's appetizer. It might make it on his lists of fears, below spiders of course.

"Hermione doesn't seem to think so." Harry replied with fond amusement, both boys glancing back at the brunette who was merrily tending to some vines, to which Professor Sprout commended her, alongside Neville who took a great interest in this subject.

"Let's go before we miss lunch!" The ginger perked up, dragging along his friend.

"Ron there's still an hour left…"

"That's barely enough time!" Harry would fortunately soon learn Ron only held such passion for food and Quidditch, already doubting if he can handle those alone.

Hermione had just finished and packed her bags walking along through the terrace admiring the quaint weather that rarely rolled by this season, staring up at the clouds to make out some shapes. However in her whimsical venture she failed to look in front of her and bumped into a student, falling flat on her bum with a small yelp.

"Watch where you're going will you. Wait a minute…" She muttered the last part recognizing the person that bumped into her.

"I'm sorry." She opened her eyes and saw an outstretched hand, gratefully grabbing it before dusting herself off, she looked up to see forest green eyes, darker than Harry's pure emerald ones, and noticed the green and silver colors she adorned with near perfect posture, somehow without seeming arrogant.

'She's tall…'

'She's tiny… She looked taller on stage…' The straight haired blonde regarded the cute brunette curiously before speaking once more, having anticipated this moment for a few days now.

"It's alright, I was a bit distracted as well. I'm Daphne Greengrass. Pleasure to meet you."

"L-likewise, Hermione Granger." She smiled at the stoic girl who smirked.

"Oh I know. I'm a fan of your work." Confusion shone in the brunette's chocolate eyes, before realization dawned, and her cheeks burned red.

"Oh… Th-thanks." She looked down embarrassed to which Daphne smiled.

'Who would've known the girl that radiated such confidence on stage is so shy now?' She gestured they keep walking to the great hall together, to which Hermione nodded before picking up their pace.

"I… didn't realize wizards would know, especially purebloods."

"Not all purebloods are disgusted of all things muggle." She spoke in mock irritation.

"My apologies." She sheepishly replied.

"No worries, a lot of people assume so. I'm impressed you picked a Beriot concerto. The man is as capricious as his French nature. I personally prefer Telemann, but to each their own."

"Telemann…" She whispered to herself, pondering the composer.

"You play an instrument?" She asked moments afterwards, not missing the proud smirk she wore.

"The viola. Have been for years. I bet i'll be good enough soon to accompany you." She sounded smug, but hope and slight trepidation underlied her tone, which Hermione detected.

She grinned at the unsure blonde and nodded eagerly, much to the Slytherin's relief.

"I'd like that… I haven't played chamber music in a while…" She muttered wistfully, before looking back up, glad to have found another musician. They arrived to the halls at this point and merrily parted ways to their respective tables, the brunette oblivious to the blonde's erratically beating heart.

'I can't believe I just met Hermione Granger! And she agreed to play with me! I can now die happy.' A goofy grin adorned her lips for a moment before she slipped back her ice queen mask on.

"Greengrass, why were you talking to a Gryffindor?" Malfoy addressed her, disdain tainting his voice. Daphne turned her nose up to him.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy." Both momentarily glared at each other before they childishly harrumphed and turned away, their attention on their delicious lunch.

* * *

With the days passing, Hermione adjusted gradually; she managed to wake up without being drenched thanks to an alarm she set on her watch, and mostly familiarized herself with the castle and its grounds. She was proud to say that her awkward self successfully hung out with Harry, Ron and Daphne on several occasions, and conveniently omitted to herself that they did most of the talking.

She also found it strange to constantly find a dark straight haired Asian Ravenclaw within her field of vision.

She smiled at her once and was thoroughly confused when she squealed faintly and fled.

'Did I do something wrong…?'

Nevertheless, there was one thing that irked her. No, not only did it irk her, but it bubbled inside her and threatened to burst into an ugly mass of nerves and irritability.

She couldn't find anywhere to practice playing her violin.

She can only do so much with just practicing fingering without using her bow and learning her music sheet inside out, but she needed to play the notes, exercise her ear and feel them smoothly roll off her powdery rosin coated bow.

She had to find somewhere, and fast.

"I'm losing my mind…" She whispered, grasping her lightly bushy hair in a death grip.

"Did you say something?" Ron inquired as she and the two boys walked back to their dorm.

"N-no, nothing at all." She slipped him a strained smile, to which he shrugged with a skeptical expression and kept on walking. She swore she heard him mutter 'mental' along the way, much to her chagrin.

Once they arrived, Hermione ascended to the room she shared with the gossipy yet mildly friendly Parvati and Lavender, and decisively grabbed her violin case. Natsu, who was languidly napping on her bed hopped onto her shoulder, sensing another one of her escapades coming up.

She descended the stairs through the dorm, glad it was empty for the most part and exited with her mind at ease. She had finished her homework for the following week, and had no classes left to attend today.

"Granger Danger! Wacha-"

"-Up to, tiny 'Mione?" The twins met her walking with a spring in her step, ever the curious and mischievous minds.

"Exploring." She spoke as seriously as her borderline squeaky voice would allow her, which amused and endeared the twins who grinned their Cheshire smiles and gave her a thumbs up.

"Best of luck, then."

"Do tell us-"

"When you find something of interest." They mock bowed, and ruffled the hair on top of her head knowing it annoyed her, before going on their merry way.

She waited for the stairs to shift and got off, walking ahead. She then halted abruptly, Natsu nearly falling off her shoulder.

'This isn't the first floor… It's the third 'forbidden' floor.' The stairs already shifted away from her, and she had nowhere to go but forward.

'I'll just wait for it to come ba—' Natsu chose that moment to jump off her shoulder, taking off a chase after a pesky mouse, leaving Hermione to groan and chase after it.

She didn't fancy getting caught and cast a silent silencing spell on her feet, running for a few minutes and already panting madly- she needed to work out- before stopping in front of a locked wooden door.

She barely grabbed a hold of the troublesome pet by the scruff of its neck before hearing Filch's unpleasant and threatening voice send a chill down her spine.

'I can't get caught!' She tried the door, and realizing it was locked, cast alohamora before entering and shutting the door quietly.

Sighing in relief, she slid to the floor and unhooked the violin case, setting it on her lap while Natsu innocently curled up by her side.

"Don't expect me to give you any rashers of bacon tomorrow little Missy." She whispered, grinning when the cat cutely scrunched up its face and rubbed its face into her side, trying to gain back her favor, much to her amusement.

Something snorted. She finally looked in front of her to see a dog. A huge dog. A dog with three heads and sharp teeth the size of her fore arm. A cerebrus. Thankfully, sound asleep, as long as she kept her mouth shut. Her hyperventilating didn't help the situation, though.

'Breathe, count to 10, look around, don't scream don't scream don't scream don't scream—hey what's that?' She perked up at the sight of a harp and noticed that the beast was resting on top of a piece of wood; a second glance told her it was a trap door. She preferred not chancing having her head bitten off and stayed where she was, despite the niggling curiosity.

Hearing Filch's heavy footsteps dissipate, she cautiously rose, relieved Natsu was her usual quiet self, and hooked her violin case once more before getting out of there like lightning. She sighed with relief and calmed her frantically beating heart before sneaking out of there like a bandit and taking a random staircase.

'Hmmm where to now…? Ugh I need somewhere to practice!' She grumbled in frustration, not realizing the staircase shifted on its own once more. She walked off unconsciously, absentmindedly petting her purring cat who was very much enjoying the touch of her soft and slender fingers.

After hours of wandering halls and going up and down dizzying sets of staircases and even stumbling upon many a secret passage, she huffed in frustration, grouchily plopping down on moss laden stairs. She didn't mind the plant- it acted as a cushion, and that particular spot gave her a stunning display of the moon and stars.

She could even make out a few constellations if her eyes weren't drooping so heavily.

'It's already this late…' She didn't notice she was succumbing to her sleep, and had, for a couple of minutes, until a cough demanded her attention and alerted her someone else was there.

She looked up to see the friendly headmaster towering over her with an ever curious and content expression etched on his face.

"If I didn't know any better, Miss Granger, I'd say you're camping here."

Hermione avoided his gaze after she stood up sheepishly, unable to say anything.

"It's a rather nice, quiet spot, I'll admit, especially with that view… but you may enjoy it before curfew." He continued with an amused smile at her embarrassed expression.

"Sorry Headmaster." She muttered, finding great interest in her shoes.

"It's quite alright dear, as long as there won't be a repeat of it. Pray tell, what are you doing at this hour of the night?" His voice soothed her, holding no reprimand or ill will.

"I-I…I was looking for a place where I can practice my violin playing." She replied with a low yet determined voice. Maybe the headmaster can help her.

"Ah yes, you're quite the prodigious player aren't you. I've been to many a muggle music audition I very much enjoy. There aren't many like you that can move hearts and wills nowadays."

She blushed beet red and mustered a thank you to the chuckling bearded man.

"Now, as for a place to practice…" He seemed to muse the question while stroking said beard before snapping his fingers in a Eureka moment.

"You're rather bright, so I'll give you a hint. If you find the room, it's yours to use at your leisure. It is hidden on the 7th floor, guarded by trolls, and will only appear when you are in need of it."

He looked down at the tiny girl who held her chin in contemplation, eyes narrowed, before looking back up at him and nodding seriously. He spared her a smile before ushering her off.

"Now, off you go, and make sure you don't get caught the next time."

"Th-thank you!" She turned around and stuttered out before running away with a spring in her step, her odd shadow coated cat silently trailing behind her. He was slightly surprised not to hear any footsteps from the girl either.

'A silencing charm…? It seems she's brighter than I thought.'


	3. Chapter 3

The music for the flashback (you'll understand when that is) is 'la fille aux cheveaux de lin' by Jascha Heifetz. Enjoy the read, and thanks a lot for your thoughtful and reviews- it really motivates me to write and paints a huge smile on my face.

* * *

Days later found her in a library going through every book on Hogwarts there was to find this esoteric room and show her violin some much needed love. She lamented it was collecting dust by now, despite having taken it out today to practice the music's fingering once more. Imagining the notes swimming in her head started making her talk to herself, and she didn't fancy being sent to an asylum within the first semester.

She groaned, having gone through 5 books and left with at least 10 fold to cover. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her satchel and exited the library with a slumped posture, off to her first DADA lesson.

She looked left and right to make sure no one was around before opening the palm of her hand that had a temporary rune etched on to it- thanks to stumbling upon a runes book in the regular section- and muttering the incantation before a small mist materialized above it and showed her the hour. She grinned at the handiness of the spell that can reveal whatever metric values and measurements she needed to know, despite struggling to etch the runes and cast it correctly the first couple of days. Suddenly Natsu jumped out of her bag, clawing at the mist and making it dissipate.

She skipped down the stairs, deciding to see if her cat could catch up with her. She grinned as she weaved through the sleepy students starting to crowd the halls as breakfast had just ended. She managed to grab 2 pieces of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice, enough for now, she believed, relieved Daphne wasn't with her to force her to eat more adequately.

'Can you blame me if I don't get hungry much?'

'No, blame mother.' A tiny part of her mind filled with venom whispered, to which Hermione shook her head, locking it deep within the recesses of her mind.

'Not today.' Was all she thought, dodging a student in time and watching her cat slide in between his feet to run beside her.

All she got was the odd look or two- notice me not charms worked wonders! It also helps they're all walking zombies during this hour. She lifted the charm at the end of the corridor and finally slowed down to let Natsu hop back into the snug confines of her bag, curling up for another morning long nap.

With a minute to spare, she sneaked into the room barren of equipment save for several worn dummies and a chalkboard, and stood within the cluster of students. She spotted Harry Ron and Daphne, greeting them with a wave, to which the three reciprocated with pleased smiles. She looked around the room, and saw a couple of older students, wondering why they were there.

"Glad you made it on time."

"Yeah we almost thought we lost you in the crowd, not that your height helps much." Ron snickered immensely amused, especially as he was the lanky tall type. Hermione was tempted to kick him in the shins and let him know just what she thought of his little jibe.

Daphne beat her to it, slapping him poking his side sharply, the latter yelping in pain and turned to the Slytherin scowling.

"Watch it snake, just because Hermione likes you doesn't mean I do."

"Do I look like I care, Weasel...?" She drawled smugly, regarding him with icy disinterest that contrasted with the sheer fire in his heated glare. Meanwhile Harry and Hermione stood on the sidelines looking at each other nervously and back to the clashing students.

Seconds later they broke eye contact and turned away, noticing the class calming down.

The group of Gryffindors and Slytherins finally quieted down, noticing the professor wearing his usual turban meekly step into the room and nervously wringing his hands.

Despite his demure appearance, Hermione had a chill run up her spine at the sight of him, getting a sour impression of him. She did something she had never done before and growled faintly. She stopped shocked and shook the strange action away, willing herself to focus on the man's irritating and stuttered speech.

"H-hello class. I'm y-your professor for th-this year's d-defense against the dark arts. T-to start off the year, I'll be showing you the core of this class. D-dueling. I even have a t-treat. Wh-whoever will b-be able to master the sp-pells I give you b-best will d-duel against one of m-my volunteering fourth years, using additional sp-pells, to get a first h-hand look on th-the prog-gress you'll make in 3 years. "

The first excitedly whispered among themselves and quieted once the professor wrote the spells with an unsteady hand.

Each 11 year old was lined up in front of a practice dummy while he demonstrated the spell, explaining the wand work and intent behind it, then allowed them to try it. He did reassure them some were second or third year spells and thus is okay if they couldn't preform them; this lesson served more as an introduction to the subject of defense.

She mulled over his instructions for a few seconds while others already made random swivels and jabs of their wands, their intent and movements all over the place, much like a raucous red head whose already loud voice yelling 'Flipendo' over and over grit on her nerves.

Breathing in, then out, she muttered the spell and jabbed with her wand after a small swish and flick, satisfied to watch the object fairly pushed back a couple of meters.

"E-excellent Ms Granger, 10 points to Gryf-findd-dor."

"Blimey, Mione, you've already done that!?" Ron nearly burst her sensitive ear drum, while Harry and Daphne, who had pushed it slightly already and got 5 points, and grinned at her.

She responded with a smile of her own and a thumbs up.

Several spells, several students managed to get some right, while others barely had any promising results. Harry on the other hand nailed most, though Hermione beat him by a single spell, and was thus the one to get complete the professor's challenge.

'When do i get to level up?' She smirked to herself before looking up at the meek teacher.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, y-you'll have the honors of dueling with one of the older st-tudents. Wh-who would like t-to volunteer?"

The older years seemed a bit reluctant to fight and possibly harm the fragile brunette, despite witnessing her aptitude. Eventually, one smug 4th year Slytherin walked over, looking down on the composed and unfazed 1st year.

"So this is the 'prodigy' they talked about at sorting? I'll duel with her then." He sized her up with a condescending expression, while the brunette wore a passive mask.

"Right then. R-remember the rules." Both turned their back to each other, wands held at their chest and walked back an equal amount of paces before turning back around.

"Begin."

The teen instantly fired a loud flipendo at the brunette who casually side stepped it, before swiftly dodging an array of curses between flipendo and lacero, her evasiveness and flexibility taking even the watching fourth years by surprise. Some were watching out of pity for the girl, and others for the 4th year, meanwhile others were half mad he'd want to hurt an innocent first year.

He tired after his brief wave of casting, and regretted standing his ground in face of the Gryffindor rushing at him like an enraged cat instead of dodging like any sensible person would. He grit his teeth and cast a cutting spell to her shoulder, but she dodged it at the very last second, now directly beside him. In the blink of an eye, she swiftly moved her wand, his own flying out of his arm and sliding onto the floor behind him. Hermione leaned down and grabbed it, officially the victor of their ridiculously short duel. She walked up to the Slytherin frozen in disbelief.

'A first year mudblood upstart beating me...?' She placed his wand on the table beside him as he was still shell shocked; that and she needed to make it to her next lesson in time. The increasing snickers coming from the fourth years and even the first years at his humiliating defeat snapped him out of his little daze and made him redden in fury, outrage and extreme disgrace.

He had the urge of maiming that damn brunette if she hadn't already slipped away, much to the confusion of those present.

"2-20 points to G-gryffindor...?"

* * *

"Welcome to your first charms class students, I sincerely hope you will find great interest in the numerous intricacies and usefulness of charms. Today we shall begin with a simple charm, the levitating charm, known as Wingardium Leviosa. All of your wands at the ready now." The upbeat and jumpy little professor squeaked out merrily, his mood breathing life into the stuffy room.

The students watched his instructions and movements, soon attempting the same with initially futile results.

Hermione stared at her feather, and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" with light movements, watching as her feather floated till it was a bit above her head.

"Marvelous Miss Granger! You got it on your first try, and I barely even heard you! 10 points to Gryffindor." Said house's students grinned, glad the prodigy was on their side. Many were rather curious to hear what the girl's voice was like, never hearing a peep from her during classes. There was even a briefly circulating rumor that she was mute.

She laid back on the bench, watching other's progress. Some were getting the hang of it, their feathers lifting slightly, others flickering, like Ron's. She noticed Harry on the other side of the classroom facing her nearly getting there. Hiding a smirk, she whispered the spell lifting her feather before guiding it to the other side of the room discretely until it arrived behind him. It then tickled his neck, making him jump up startled and seeing her hold back a laugh with a hand to her mouth.

He mock pouted before grinning at her, and resuming his efforts that would soon pay off. She guided the still airborne father in front of an unsuspecting Slytherin and tickling her nose. She swatted at it and watched it being whisked away curiously onto the palm of her friend's hand, the latter amused and lightly smiling.

The sight brought a grin to the serious ice queen as she stuck her tongue out to the childish Gryffindor before going back to her spell.

'Hey, it worked this time.' She levitated her feather to the roof with ease, much to Flitwick's amazement who complimented the power behind it and awarded Slytherin 10 points.

The goblin was also most certainly not blind to Hermione's little trick and hid his surprise. He walked across her table and discreetly placed a paperweight in front of her, mimicking a swish and flick. Hermione understood what he asked of her and performed the spell once more, lifting the small yet heavy metal object without noticeable struggle, earning a beam from the goblin.

'Well, Well, the hat doesn't lie…' Once he walked away, she placed her head on the cool mahogany wood of the table, wondering what else she could lift.

She felt eyes on her and looked ahead to see that flighty Ravenclaw again, suspiciously burying her face in a book... she was holding upside down. She peeked up hoping the brunette was looking away, but instead her pitch black orbs collided with curious brown ones. Panicking, the girl with delicate Asian features froze, her expression similar to a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Hermione held back a giggle, afraid it might scare her… stalker? Off.

She smiled crookedly and gave a small wave; this managed to snap the girl out of her shocked state, though she still looked nervous, and barely managed to wave back before the bell rung, allowing her to bolt out of her chair and the room.

Unrelenting, Hermione nearly jumped over the table and took chase, too curious to let her get away any longer. She didn't need to spare a glance behind her to know Natsu was swiftly catching up and hopped into her satchel mid run, thankfully right before she turned a corner, and skillfully sliding to lose as little speed as possible. She weaved through baffled students with ease, making sure long and straight raven hair remained within her sight.

Eventually they ended up running through the grass on the terrace, robes heavily flapping behind them and hair getting more disheveled with each hard step on the dirt, and dirt becoming wood as their chase led them to the bridge.

Looking behind her, she nearly shrieked at the sight of the panting brunette she's been spying on trailing behind her, and failed to see several stairs in front of her- Hermione did though.

"C-careful!"

"H-huh?" It was too late, her feet tripping, her body sailing through the air for the imminent impact. She screwed her eyes shut, waiting for her cold and painful embrace with the rocky ground.

Any second and she'll be taking a trip to the infirmary with half her body parts bloody and bruised.

Any moment now.

Right.

This was taking longer than she thought.

Why isn't she on the ground yet? She cracked one eyelid open, and stared at the ground a few centimeters above, surprised something was holding her up, despite not being in anyone's grasp. Alert, she stared back and choked on her breath as she saw her pursuer pointing her wand at her, feet firmly dug into the ground with a concentrated expression and teeth gritted, slowly walking backwards and lifting her up back upright with each step.

It hit her then. Hermione was levitating her…

"H-how!?"

Hermione was too busy dragging her tiny body back, both hands around her wand in a death grip, and her back nearly parallel to the ground. Seeing her escapee could now stand on her own, she released the spell. Both girls were surprised when she toppled back several meters, finally lying on the ground and facing the bridge's wooden ceiling, chest heaving from the exertion of the chase and the spell.

'My back is definitely going to feel that in the morning…'

"Ah! A-are you okay?" She squeaked out panic, all her thoughts on running away dissolving from her mind the moment she saw the brunette wear a pained expression with her eyes screwed shut.

She ran to the small girl's side, seeing her sit up while rubbing the side of her head with a bleary expression before she shook it off and looked up at the Ravenclaw on the verge of tears.

"I'm fine. You?"

She wasn't the one that rolled back several meters after biting asphalt, but jerked her head as a nod.

"Sorry for chasing you, but I was curious." She grabbed the standing girl's extended hand, and was pulled up with a bit too much force, causing her to fall forward. Luckily, the taller girl quickly steady her by her shoulders, for once acutely aware by the height difference, and the fact that she was staring down at her inspiration. She quickly let go and stepped back, apologizing profusely for causing the fall and bowing deeply, deathly embarrassed.

Hermione giggled before waving away the apologies.

"Hermione Granger, Pleased to meet you." She extended a dusty and slightly scratched hand, thinking nothing of it.

"Ch-cho Chang. It's an honor to m-meet you." Speaking with awe and held back excitement, she gently grabbed the brunette's delicate hand, Confusion swept across the brunette with a faint trace of pink appearing across her cheeks and button nose.

She was childishly cute, too. Cho noted unconsciously, despite the slightly large front teeth and disheveled hair.

"U-um thanks…? H-have we met b-before? Well, you've been following me for a while b-but I don't think that counts…" She spoke in a low voice, amusement coloring the skeptical sentence.

"Ah-ah you saw m-me!? About that… I-I'm a f-fan of your playing, b-but I was too shy t-to say hi…" Her face turned beet red as she avoided staring at her equally embarrassed Gryffindor.

"Ah Th-thanks. You don't need to be shy, it's fine." They let go hands, both of their feet shuffling awkwardly.

"S-so, you like listening to classical music…?" She inquired whilst both stood over the ledge of the bridge and were greeted with a scenic view of the lake shining brilliantly like broken fractals of a mirror under the noon sun.

"Yeah, I play it too… The Cello."

"R-really? That's neat. I bet you're great." She said grinning, glad Cho also smiled in response.

"You're better though. Amazing in fact!" Her timidity long forgotten, she replied with vigor, eyes sparkling as she recalled the concert she attended, the brunette once again surpassing everyone's expectations. That wasn't the first time she's seen her though; ever since her very first audition, she was there going through the trials alongside her. At first she had mostly done it because her parents had put her, but then…

* * *

She was seated with the audience that day, long done with her successful audition, and stared bored from the too big seat as violinist after violinist played on stage, none worth her attention. None of them played like the masters, just like she would never be able to play like Yo Yo Ma, for example. Still her parents would tell her she had a life time to get there.

She kept from yawning, knowing it was rude and looked around the room, searching for something, anything to distract her from the dull notes no more colored than the monochrome keys of the piano.

Just then, her thin eyebrows rose curiously at the side of a blonde girl around 12 or 13 kneeling in front of a fidgeting curly haired and so tiny, so fragile brunette in a light pink knee length flowing dress, choking her violin's neck from the way she was holding it.

The competition was for 9 year old kids, yet she looked younger.

The older girl smiled at the little one and gently patted her head and played with her hair, much like a person would do for a cat. 'All that's missing is ears and a tail' Cho childishly thought, holding back a laugh.

The little brunette nodded, which immensely satisfied the frail yet tragically beautiful blonde who tenderly hugged the violinist, the latter immediately wrapping her arms around the former's neck and basking in the loving affection.

Are they sisters? They seemed close enough. Where are their parents? Her thoughts ran wild as she watched her practice fingerings silently on the violin, standing close to the stage. Seconds later, she walked up the stairs, her name and number announced.

"Hermione Granger, number 4"

What a British name.

Said British girl, glanced back and nodded to the pianist, turning back to face the audience with a gulp and trembling hands. She made eye contact with that blonde who gave her two thumbs up. Muttering something to herself, it looked like she found enough courage to face them once again, chocolate eyes hard as steel.

She propped up in her seat, feeling the air shift when the girl propped the violin under her neck, poised for the beginning.

Cho's daydreaming screeched to a halt when she started playing, mind ensnared by the simple yet captivating melody.

She wasn't sure when she started smelling rain soaked dirt and seeing dead orange yellow leaves twirling around the room as a chilly wind played with them, or seeing orange, amethyst and indigo colors of a blazing fleeting sunset, but just when she was immersed in this little haven that rolled by, it faded away with the resonating last note she played, bow still in the air, until she relaxed and loosely held her violin and bow at either side.

She also wasn't sure when she stood up clapping, but realized everyone else was too.

'How did she do that?'

Her notes, despite a few technical fingering and bowing mistakes, were so crisp and clear, felt so much like an autumn, persisting and gentle, yet strong and sturdy like the embedded roots of gnarled trees.

Cho Chang was not usually awed, yet this curly haired pint of a girl rendered her star struck, gave her the answer to her unanswered question. Sure they couldn't imitate the professionals, but they could fiddle their own tune, weave their own vision, and have the masses recognize them for that.

She wanted to play like her, like this girl that came out of nowhere and gave her a damn good reason to keep playing.

'Hermione Granger…'

* * *

"Ah th-thanks, you're too kind." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, stopping when she felt a strange warm liquid coat it. She looked at it and saw blood painting her whole palm.

"O-oh…" She paled, only now realizing she had cut the back of her head during her topple. Cho saw this and blanched.

"Ah! Hermione you have to get that treated!" She nearly yelled inspecting the wound on the back of her head, slit eyes widening at the size that colored the hair at her scalp a deep oozing red.

"How did you not feel that!? We have to get you to Madame Pomfrey!" She grabbed the swaying brunette by the wrist, dragging her there as fast as humanely possible, guilt consuming her alive.

Why did Hermione have to help her and get hurt?

"D-don't worry, It's not your fault…I should've been more care…ful." She nearly fell face down, eyes drooping. Cho caught her, panic rising within her.

They still had a ways to go till the infirmary, and she needed to get Hermione there!

Quickly, she wrapped the girl's arms around her neck and had Hermione compliant enough to get to carry her piggy back style, relieved about the girl's short stature.

'She's so light…' Usually she'd think nothing of it, being on the thin side herself, but this lightness was unnatural. She shook her head and took off to the infirmary.

"I'd… like to hear you play… sometime." The brunette muttered weakly.

"You bet. I'll even accompany you one day… once I'm ready." She replied with fierce resolve thanks to the adrenaline pumping through her.

Hermione graced her with a weak laugh and even weaker nod before dozing off.

'What did I get myself into…?'


	4. Chapter 4

"Thankfully it was a shallow cut, rather large diameter though. You didn't lose too much blood, but you little Missy, are anemic."

Hermione sat on the white hospital bed, legs dangling off the edge as she sedately nodded to nurse Pomfrey's words.

"You'll have to visit me in a few months so we can take care of that problem, once I have the potions ready. I may do more tests just in case… you're quite small, you and Mr Potter. You're his friend aren't you? Could you tell him to come along with you?" Another nod from the brunette satisfied the medic, who allowed her to leave after completely healing the gash and making her drink a magic replenishing potion and a blood replenishing potion… oddly enough, it did taste a little like blood. She shuddered to think what that meant.

Before even getting a foot off the stiff bed and to the ground, she heard relieved shouts and turned around only to be engulfed in a sudden bear hug.

Catching a glimpse of green silver with the scent of pine mint made it clear it was Daphne. Shocked at the display of affection, she stiffened a few moments before relaxing into the hug.

"Are you okay? Cho told us what happened!" Harry nearly yelled out before hugging her, albeit awkwardly as well, after Daphne reluctantly let her go. She glanced behind his back to see Ron and Cho, the ginger greeting her with a small wave, to which she smiled, while Cho guiltily looked away

"It's okay, I'm fine. Madame Pomfrey fixed it immediately, so don't worry about it." She directed the last part at Cho, smiling reassuringly at her.

"You're lucky we don't have any classes later, thanks to it being Halloween today." Daphne smirked, back to her usual cool self.

"Shall we go to the great hall then?" Hermione asked in her usual low voice, everyone agreeing.

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked alongside each other, the boys discussing Quidditch related matters while Hermione remained silent, content in just walking alongside them. Daphne had other plans and pulled Cho a little ways back from the group, curious to how she knew Hermione.

"She followed me after I was too shy to introduce myself."

"You don't come off as a shy person."

"I'm not, but I was extremely nervous around Hermione…I'm a huge fan of her playing."

"You too? What instrument do you play?" Despite feeling happy Cho was a fellow musician and didn't want to hurt Hermione, she felt slightly threatened from having another skilled musician possibly surpass her, Hermione being an exception- who would be loony enough to challenge her?

"I play the Cello. And you?" Cho hoped she was as skilled as the Slytherin at least, but enjoyed conversing with another musician.

"The Viola" Both nodded in appraisal at the other's choice of instrument, before walking several minutes in semi-comfortable silence.

"…You've know Hermione for a while?" Cho asked after a long pause.

"Since the beginning of the school year. I presume you've become her friend starting today?" She smirked in amusement, to which Cho lightly grinned before grinning.

"Probably, if she wants to." The eventually caught up to the trio, and later headed to sit at their respective tables.

The Great hall was decorated with ominously gleaming pumpkins littering the tables and ghosts of all sorts, shapes and varying degrees of gruesomeness floating about, others conversing with skeletons hanging off the walls on the side.

Even the ever jolly Dumbledore was appropriately dressed in orange and black robes for the occasion.

The three sat down when Ron jumped up with a yelp, glaring at whatever occupied his spot on the bench and immediately paled.

"Sp-Sp-Spider!" He nearly shrieked in fright, before Harry coolly swatted it away, reassuring his pale freckled friend it was nothing more than a prop, while Hermione did her best not to burst out laughing.

"Look, Ronald, your favorite dish." She stated hoping to distract him, and was successful.

"Macaroni? Oh you're right Hermione, thanks for the heads up!" He began piling up the food onto his plate as if nothing happened, both Harry and Hermione sighing in amused relief and proceeding to eat their own dishes.

Half an hour later, with much coaxing from Harry and an enthusiastic Ron to finish at least one plate, she excused herself from the table to wash up, full to the point of exploding. Her body cannot handle that much food…yet. There should still be hope for her, she thought sarcastically while she entered the lavatory and opened the faucet.

She sniffed curiously as her nose picked up a horrid smell of rotting eggs and manure.

'What in the world smells like tha-' She stopped thinking midway as she turned around and was met with the sight of a gigantic putrid snot green troll, picking and eating his own boogers, a club loosely held in his clumsy meaty hand the size of its head, probably great for squishing her into a pulp with one blow. It was unfortunately, blocking the exit.

'Well… This isn't good…' She took out her wand and slowly backed away into a stall that hid her from view, desperately holding back a shrill scream. As long as she kept quiet, she had a chance to sneak ou-

A crash one foot beside her with splinters flying everywhere, courtesy of a huge spike club, screamed otherwise.

She yelled as she ducked under the swing of his club that absolutely demolished the stalls before darting to the other side, wand at the ready.

'Think Granger… you need to take it down…' Panting with panic, her eyes frantically darted around the room, conscious the beast was nearing her with his clumsy steps, until she noticed the faucets.

'The steam releasing faucets… That's it!' She glanced at the beast and prayed her bout of insanity won't cost her her life. She grabbed a chunk of wood and threw at at the ogre's head with a grunt. Said monster turned around holding its head enraged and noticed the perpetrator of the attack waving wildly at him.

With a snarl, it made way towards the small girl, all along waving around his spiked club with careless abandon, aiming to destroy everything in its path, including the little pest that hurt him. It saw she was standing in front of faucets, not budging, but the troll didn't mind having an easy kill and attacked anyway.

Just as it came down with the fearsome weapon she leaped to the side and let the club crush the faucets instead of her skull leaving only the mangled pipe with hot steam quickly rising out of it and fogging up the room, leaving the troll blind in a hazy mirage. Unstable, he wildly waved his club around, smashing several more objects, one which hurt his hand, forcing him to let the object go. By this time, Hermione was already near the entrance and turned around when she heard the roar of pain and the booming thud of the weapon hitting the ground.

Acting quickly, she pointed her wand forward.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She spoke louder than usual, directing the now flying club upwards and with a powerful wave of her wand hand, sent the thing zooming through the room and crashing into the unsuspecting creature's head, sending it falling onto what was left of the sinks and cracking its skull after a sickening breaking noise.

She ran away quickly only to bump into someone's midriff and stumble back several steps. Looking up she found it to be a surprised, furious and worried Professor McGonagall.

"Ms Granger! Where were you all this time, we were worried sick when you had disappeared!"

"Bathroom…Troll…Beat its head…" She panted, tired as the tabby cat professor leaned down to Hermione's level and muttering a spell that rid Hermione of the splinters, debris and anything else that might have gotten onto her during the brief trial.

She glanced inside, the steam having long since dissipated, revealing the sight of a bleeding unconscious troll.

She looked back at the disheveled girl incredulously.

"I distracted it by releasing steam from the faucet and knocked it out by levitating its club at its head." She muttered looking down at her feet, not wanting to be reprimanded.

"May I see your wand?" She nodded and gave her the wand to the witch that cast a spell that revealed the last things Hermione cast with the wand and was shocked to find out the girl spoke the truth, not that she believed Hermione would lie to her. Despite her lack of interaction, she seemed a sweet girl with a kind and honest demeanor.

"Well, Miss Granger, you should consider yourself very lucky to have made it out unharmed. Since being in the bathroom wasn't a mistake and you handled the situation unbelievably well, with bravery and cleverness, I award 50 points to Gryffindor" She let a small smile slip at how Hermione gaped momentarily before grinning widely and tiredly, thanking her head of house before said head escorted the stumbling first year to her dorm

'I have a bloody prodigy in my house!' was the one coherent thought ringing in Minerva's frazzled brain, before another train of thought gathered speed, one that involved tutoring said prodigy.

* * *

"Hermione you idiot!"

"Eh?" She received a light hit to the head and looked up startled at the new arrival, Daphne, before being pulled into another impromptu hug she still wasn't used to; still, it was so nice and warm...

"You nearly got killed twice in a row!" The screech brought her back to her senses, and she grimaced at the loud voice.

"I wasn't in much danger the first time though…" She sheepishly replied, looking at Harry and Ron imploringly. Unfortunately, even they had enough common sense to stay away from an irate Daphne Greengrass.

"How about the second time then? You could have gotten killed! Paralyzed for life!"

"I-it wasn't that bad… Promise…"

'Okay, maybe it was, but I got out of there perfectly intact.'

Thankfully, luck was on her side as she sighted an approaching Cho, relief apparent on the latter's features as a relaxed smile broke out.

The Ravenclaw stopped a few feet short from the Gryffindor, greeting her and the rest kindly with much less of her initial shyness, Hermione reciprocating, relieved Cho wasn't as 'touchy feely' as the rest.

"Ch-cho weren't we supposed to go to the library to study for our upcoming test? Let's go!" She pumped her fist, smiling awkwardly and adamantly avoiding eye contact with a pissed Daphne impatiently tapping her foot on the marble floor with hands on her hips. Hermione quickly turned away towards the staircase to be anywhere but here.

That was the plan at least, until someone hooked an arm with her. She looked up and saw an ominously smiling Cho and squeaked terrified of this new side of the Asian girl.

'She scarier than Daphne!'

"Hermione, don't you want to chat with Daphne and me? It's not every day we get to scold you for nearly dying after foolishly facing a huge mountain troll."

'This is bad… Come on Harry, Ron, help a Gryffindor out here…' She kept looking at the two guilty boys, still refusing to crack.

'If that's how they're going to play…' She readied herself to use one of her ultimate weapon. Making eye contact with both boys, she pouted and gave them puppy dog eyes, her captivating chocolate brown gleaming under the torchlight across the halls.

Her trick saw the boys faces turn beet red. They struggled internally, giving each other a side glance and nodding to each other.

'Heh, Few are those who can resist this face...' she took a moment to smirk smugly before realizing the boys already hauled her away from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin caught unawares.

Running on either side of her, the three scrambled up the stairs giggling with a furious Daphne and less furious but still irate Cho hot on their steps.

"Where are we going!?" Ron yelled, skipping over a broken step and glancing at his fellow escapees.

"Up" was all Hermione muttered while panting.

'This counts as exercise, right?'

Ron dared a glance behind him, and turned back around with a face so pale Hermione could count the freckles on his cheeks from where she was running.

"Th-they're gaining on us!"

"If they catch me I'm done for…" She muttered to herself, taking the chase very seriously.

'It's a game of tag… I've only played those once with the duo once in the hospital's backyard…'

She also realized part of her got unsettled getting yelled at. Loud sounds were something her parents, her mother, detested. They, she, couldn't stand it unless it was an instrument making the sound. Hermione wondered if her mother would have been nicer if she cried silently. She frowned in disdain and shooed away her stray thoughts.

'Focus!' She took out her wand from her rose and discreetly waved it to give them quick feet. Considering she newly constructed the spell after playing a video game once it wasn't very effective yet, but definitely did the trick as they managed to nearly escape their sights.

"Blimey Mione! How did you do that!?"

"Video game." Ron frowned confusedly while Harry guffawed, grinning as he recalled a few with this speed feature, and clapped Hermione on the back with a thankfully light touch.

"Wait how many floors have we been going up? I'm getting…dizzy." Harry wheezed while Hermione was contemplating dying on the marble floor. Both looked up at Ron who still kept running without breaking a sweat, both terrified of his monstrous stamina. She noticed it was the 7th floor- wait the 7th floor!

She slid to a halt on the cool marble, much to the boys' confusion.

"The 7th floor! Dumbledore told me there was a music room here!" Their eyes widened, first for the girl having talked to Dumbledore, and second for hearing Hermione talk loudly for the first time.

Hermione instantly placed a hand on her mouth, shocked by how loud she was, and shook her head before looking back up into light brown and emerald eyes with determination.

"I need to find it." Both nodded and smiled confidently.

"I heard them! There they are!" Cho's voice bounced off the walls and shook them out of their stupor, making them run again.

"There, a painting of trolls, but there's just a wall…" She muttered, perhaps it was behind?

'Ugh I need that music room!'

"Hermione stop!"

"Ah!" She stopped at the sight of Daphne waiting for them smugly at the end of the hall, wand twirling in her hand.

They turned back around and dashed in the opposite direction, cursing under their breaths when Cho also blocked their escape.

"Now what?" Ron whispered, while Hermione took out her wand.

"We run there one more time, I'll try to distract her." They hurriedly nodded and turned tail running once more, passing by that irritating troll painting for the third time.

She hurriedly glanced at it once more, and abruptly halted, so surprised she tripped over her own feet and slid across the floor to her knees.

"Hermione!" All 4 yelled worried, the two girls running towards the trio, anger forgotten.

She noticed the brick wall shifting into a gigantic oak door.

"L-look…" She pointed at the structure in front of her, right by the painting of the trolls.

They helped her up, relieved she hadn't gotten hurt again, and looked to where she was pointing.

"Wha- how did this door get here?" Daphne spoke skeptically.

"The room of requirements… of course. That's what the headmaster meant. 7th floor by the trolls, I'll find the music room I need."

"Floors and Trolls- that rhymed." Ron giggled while Daphne rolled her eyes, watching the short girl walk slowly towards the door, pushing it open (after much effort), and gasping.

"It's just like I imagined it." She smiled tearfully, the others entering once they heard the rare awe in her voice. The spacious room had sound restricting walls, perfect for playing music, wooden floors, not dissimilar to the one at her home, and was equipped with comfortable looking chairs and metal stands to place sheet music. There were also several instrument cases, one being that of a cello, which Cho immediately headed toward to inspect, while Daphne was drawn to the viola, and finally, a gleaming black piano with a tail, and if one inspected it closer- Harry did so as soon as he saw it- it was the 'Kawai' piano brand. (A/N: the brand exists, I have one at home)

"Woah…"

"Hermione, th-this it's amazing!"

"Welcome to our new music room." She smirked, relieved to finally have somewhere to spend time pouring her heart out with her violin.

* * *

The very next day, a little first year Gryffindor was walking around with an indigo violin case strapped to her back, paying no heed to the curious looks thrown her way. Classes were over and she was finally free to do as she pleased, after making sure her homework was as immaculate as can be.

She still smirked wryly when she remembered the surprised looks her teachers other than McGonagall gave her after finding no faults whenever she hands her work in. She may be half-mute, but her brain is definitely in working order... for the most part.

Shrugging to herself, she skipped up the steps to the 7th floor, enjoying the lack of conversation.

She really liked these friends she made, they made her feel… welcome. But sometimes, she appreciated the quiet more.

"Some alone time to tune and play…" She smiled dreamily.

Arriving at the familiar troll's painting, she walked back and forth in front of the wall, thinking of yesterday's music room.

She checked for anyone else on the floor and then entered, shutting it tight behind her.

The first thing she smelled was the rosin powder and grinned.

"I'm really liking this room…"

She tuned her violin using the piano after gently wiping the rosin dust from the bridge under the strings, tightened her bow and adjusted the instrument snugly under her neck, playing some double cords to tune the rest of the strings to the A string, satisfied with the sound.

Time flew as she warmed up with scales, arpeggios and double stops, followed by an etude from Mazas that involved a lot of bow bouncing, until she arrived to her piece: Beriot's variations in D minor.

Having played the man's concerto before coming here, she was well acquainted with his style, and eagerly took her position.

By then, her fingers were well warmed up and ready to tear into the music; in fact they were aching to play out the notes for weeks now, physical memory embedded deep within them.

Breathing in, she began the first light stroke of the bow accompanied by trills, succeeded by an abrupt crescendo ascending to the E string. Already she was immersed into the music the moment she began playing the dramatic melody, muscles tensing and relaxing, breath baited for when the parts with momentum came.

Being so lost in her music, she didn't notice several occupants had sneaked in and watched her with looks of awe.

Once she had finished, they nearly made her drop the violin with their applause.

"A-h It's you..."

"Sorry we scared you like that, but wow that was amazing!" Cho spoke as Harry and Daphne nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Th-thanks." She blushed and looked down at her feet, feeling weird for being praised by her friends… it felt different than receiving the praise of large audiences. A pleasant kind of weird.

"It's unusual though... the resonance lasted much longer…" She muttered and looked back up at them, wearing a pleased smile that morphed into a bewildered expression.

"Is… there something on my face?"

Daphne approached the gaping Gryffindor and waved a hand in front of her face. The girl wasn't looking straight at her but rather slightly above her, and then around her, tentatively reaching out a hand, and grasping what the three saw as thin air.

"Umm Hermione? Are you alright?" Cho quirked an eyebrow, though her face froze as whatever Hermione was grasping revealed itself.

"Daphne, what's that around you!?" Harry squeaked, and Daphne jumped before looking around her perplexed. At the same time, they saw whatever haze was surrounding her changed color, leaving two perplexed and one humming in understanding.

"Oh… Whatever's surrounding all of you, it's like one of those mood rings…" She grinned at her own simile, watching the other two's haze switch to a cloud similar to Daphne's. Deciding her plan, she let go, and while she still saw the cloud, Harry nor Cho could no longer did.

"I think I'll have to look more into it before I can answer that question, Harry… this room must have done something."

"Should we still keep using it?" Cho slowly asked, skeptical about their new discovery.

"Oh, it's nothing bad, where else would we go anyway?" Hermione shrugged, and threw Harry a pensive look when he turned away, filing her observations away for later use.

She had many things to find out, perhaps a chat with Dumbledore might help explain why a putrid black cloud was lurking beneath Harry's normal 'mood indicator'… it made her uneasy, to say the least.

* * *

'If Harry showed some traces of that black slime, Quirell absolutely reeked of it!' It oozed off him, especially focused on the back of his head, which is masked by his ridiculous burgundy turban.

'What the hell is going on here? And why is he constantly shifting between anxious and furious?' It took Hermione a couple of days to understand which color corresponded to what mood, but eventually got the hang of it, and now, sitting in the great hall mindlessly playing with the peas in her half empty plate, she curiously glared at the sketchy DADA teacher, not noticing the curious look thrown by Dumbledore. She turned to him irately after noticing his color change.

The old man had the gall to merrily smile and wave at her, aggravating her further.

She wanted to punch herself for thinking this new ability was such a wonderful gift- useful, yes- but seeing students constantly surrounded by a plethora of shifting colors made her wish she could stab her eyes out more often than not. She needed to find a way to control it before going made and possibly incapacitating someone for life with her wand.

She excused herself and walked up the stairs with heavy footsteps, grunting and barely nodding at some of the greetings she received from her fellow Gryffindors, the latter taken back by silent girl's unusual grumpiness, and chalked it up to her having a bad day; it wasn't untrue now, was it?

She plopped onto her bed, not caring that she already tripped on the stairs once and bumped into a student, grumbling and curling herself into a blanket cocoon, and falling into a fitful bout of sleep.

She woke once more during the late after noon, rubbing her bloodshot eyes and trying to untangle her messy bush of hair, eventually just tying it up, before slipping her sneakers on and exiting the room slightly calmer. She was stopped at the entrance by Percy who greeted her with a small smile- a rare feat for the usually uptight Prefect, and handed her a paper from Dumbledore.

' _Meet me in my office once the sun sets._

 _The word is lemon drops'_

'I can finally get some answers'. She smiled and thanked Percy before walking out at a sedate pace.

She stared up at the stone Griffin guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office and looked at the paper in her hands, unsure if Dumbledore was serious with his password.

"Um…Lemon Drops…?" Not a moment later, the structure shifted until she had clear access to the room after a small set of stairs.

She pocketed the paper, suddenly conscious of her appearance before she entered, especially her fingers covered lightly in rosin powder from her earlier practice.

* * *

Hey guys, Ramela here. I'm super thankful many of you appreciate the story. Your encouragements make me pretty happy, and i hope you enjoyed this longer-than- usual chapter. Also, If there are any musical and/or other details you'd like me to fix, just ask.

By the way, with Hermione being an empath in this story (you'll understand how she got it later), i'm considering giving Harry, Daphne and Cho their own abilities each, if it fits in the story. So if you might have any idea for them, feel free to tell me about it in the reviews or through PM, and i'll consider integrating them later on.

As for her back story, i'll be unveiling it bit by bit, but whoever watched Shigatsu wa kimi no uso might figure it out earlier than the rest.

Thanks again for reading my story, and I hope you'll enjoy what's to come :)


	5. Chapter 5

She stared up at the grim faced stone Griffin guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office and looked at the paper in her hands, unsure if Dumbledore was serious with his password.

"Um…Lemon Drops…?" Not a moment later, the structure shifted until she had clear access to the room at the end of a small set of stairs.

She pocketed the paper, suddenly conscious of her appearance before she entered, especially of her rosin powder coated fingers from earlier practice.

"Come in Miss Granger." She jumped, surprised he knew she was there and entered, sheepishly closing the door behind her.

"Good evening, headmaster."

"Good evening Miss Granger. Please take a seat. Lemon drop?"

She shook her head, grinning lightly at the origin of the password.

"First of all, congratulations on finding your new music room so quickly."

"Th-thank you."

"Now, I believe you've discovered something after playing in there, yes?" She nodded, knowing where the man was going with this, based on the confident hue surrounding him.

"You see, playing in the castle walls, walls embedded in magic, affected you in some manner."

"Why didn't it affect Daphne or Cho? They told me they've already practiced there."

"Your playing is different, my dear. They may display their own effects as well. Don't understand me wrong; you didn't channel any magic during your playing, that came from you alone, but this playing of yours is a 'magic' in itself, for a lack of better words.

You're attached to playing the violin, I take?"

She firmly nodded, all along processing his words.

"Allow me to get back on track; your music resonating inside the walls triggered or awakened this uncanny ability… I believe few have it. Some say it resembles legilimency, but in emotions rather than thoughts, yes?"

"Yes... How did you know? Did you have it?"

"No, but I knew few with the attribute. You along with others are called 'empaths'."

She hummed, mulling over the information. Empathy… of course.

"It seems you're exceptionally gifted in emotional intelligence as well, asides from academia." His eyes gleamed happily, and mood turned yellow, showing him pleased with himself, though slightly surprised at her lack of joy. Usually children her age would be awed and exhilarated at being so gifted. Then again, Hermione hasn't acted like a child since the moment she set foot in this castle.

"Cheer up, Miss Granger, this ability has its perks, despite seeming like a burden often. In fact, the more you train, the more you will become linked to your gift."

She nodded and smiled halfheartedly.

'Well that's a start.' he thought stroking his beard

"…How can I control it?"

He handed her a book, 'A guide to master empathy' she briefly flipped through.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to go on other than this book, so you'll have to learn first-hand most of the time."

"Thank you headmaster… I still have two things to ask, if that's alright."

"Certainly, my dear."

"What is the three headed dog hiding under that trap door? I entered there by accident and stumbled upon it."

Surprise spiked before amusement replaced it, the rosy pink tinted with a light grey.

'Grey…he's hiding something.'

"That is nothing for you to worry about, the matter is being taken care of. Though if you're curious about that fine specimen you encountered you'll need to ask Hagrid. What about your second question?"

'Hagrid… did he just give me a hint? What a sneaky old man…' She held back her grin and continued.

"Well, when I looked at people, I saw two people with a unique color. Quirell, his aura was pitch black and flickered constantly, especially behind his head, while Harry's was much less, but focused around that scar of his… Is it malicious?"

Seconds passed after her question as Dumbledore folded both his arms, aura turning progressively grey, and eyes narrowing.

'I see, his presence is that obvious to her…? Even I had my doubts whether Quirell can be saved, but after her revelation…'

"Ms Granger, was his aura, Quirell's I mean, completely black?"

"Yes, If there's any trace of color left, I can't see it. What is it supposed to mean?"

'Ah… what a pity. Quirell is doomed then… I'll have to take care of him soon…'

"I'm afraid Miss Granger, I cannot answer that question. Now I believe it is getting quite late and you must be at your dorm before curfew. Thank you for your stay, and do tell me how your extra reading goes." He smiled strained before ushering her out gently, to which she nodded dismayed and exited with the thin book in hand.

'He's hiding a lot…'

* * *

"So he told you you're an empath?" Daphne's eyes widened while Cho and Harry turned to her, their breakfasts momentarily forgotten.

She nodded, taking a bite out of her omelet.

"He mentioned you guys might have something like that too, if you keep practicing enough." She told Cho and Daphne who grinned, excited they could have a special ability too. She discretely glanced at Harry who acted nonplussed during the meal. She had yet to see him touch the piano, but she had a feeling that's how she remembered him back on the train.

Shrugging to herself she went back to chatting with them, Ron also joining them. He was too busy stuffing his face to voice out any thoughts, much to Hermione's disgust.

His breakfast was literally her whole days' worth of food. The rest also seemed uncomfortable with his lack of manners, while Cho looked more worried he'd choke on the porridge he was scarfing down so vigorously.

The subject of their stares looked up with cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk's, making Cho and Harry laugh while Daphne sighed in exasperation and threw him a handkerchief.

"Your whole face is coated in food, Weasely."

"What? I'm a growing lad." He exclaimed while Harry and Hermione grinned to each other.

'Maybe that's how he has all that stamina…'

"Harry." The boy looked down to meet curious chocolate eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Why haven't you played the piano yet?" A shiver of shock coursed through his spine and his eyes widened before he tried to rein in his obvious surprise.

"Wh-who said I played the piano?"

"Your reaction doesn't help your case much. Also, I've seen the way you look at it, though you can call it a hunch."

"Oh…"

"How about we play a duet, if you're too shy?" She threw the suggestion, sounding casual about it and hid that she wanted to play with him, very much in fact, which surprised her as much as her offer did he.

"…Y-yeah, sure, if you don't mind… I-it's been a while since I've practiced though…" He looked down at his hands already trembling lightly. He was surprised when Hermione faced him and grabbed his hand gently but firmly with her own smaller one and stared into his eyes with a confident smile.

"Once you play your instrument wholeheartedly, you'll never really forget. I'll prove it to you with your playing."

A light blush staining his cheeks he mustered a small nod, following her lead to the music room they've gotten used to. Once he did enter though he noticed Hermione modified their space a bit, the piano being more center piece along with a stand, probably for the violin partitions already set up on it, and another set of sheet music neatly lined up on the piano's little stand.

"I think you've already eyed this piece once…"

"Beriot's variations, during the train ride." He spoke as he flipped through the pages having gingerly sat down on the piano and staring nostalgically at the notes.

He settled his fingers on the monochrome keys with a feather light touch, eyes softening- how he missed the smooth wood under his fingers- and looked back at Hermione who nodded at him in understanding.

'Take all the time you need' He did.

Afterwards he nodded, and she poised herself, listening to his introduction before breathing in and playing her own trills with a relaxed yet dramatic air.

'And now begins the first variation…'

It was slow, but great for building momentum. Despite the tremble in his notes, Hermione's steadfast melody soothed his trembling as he too eased into the music.

By the second variation, Hermione was playing 12 notes in the span of one second, with Harry surprised with the change of tempo before remembering it was called a variation for a reason.

'Get it together Potter, it's the piano that's supposed to maintain the pace, not the other way around…!' Strengthening his resolve, the music's mood shifted as he threw in his own weight, losing himself in the chaos of the notes.

Emerald met brown, challenge clear between them.

Hermione grinned widely before stilling as she slithered into the next variation with piano double stops, gradually crescendo-ing every 5 measures until she hit a forte, notes ringing in the air, before dropping back into piano.

'Good, the next one shouldn't be hard to handle…' How wrong he was…

Hermione decided to go her own way and disregard the tempo, but somehow keeping the music's pace intact, presenting Harry with the dilemma of keeping up. Hermione found he did so exceptionally.

With her staccatos and high notes and his sliding over the keys, both drowned themselves in the music, tweaking it here and there and giving it a more playful edge, a recurring chase of cat and mouse, but all too soon they've dramatically slowed with a whisper of piano to the very end, ending it with an abrupt bang.

Both were lightly panting and sweating, and Hermione wore an ecstatic expression on her face before looking at Harry, but refrained from speaking when she saw the look on his face.

His hands were still hovering over the keys, and his emerald eyes were lit up in satisfaction, adoration and powerful yearning. His aura was so intense it overwhelmed her, and the bliss displayed on his face made her heart lurch, despite not knowing why he expressed so much after just playing once with her.

He looked up at her smiling so widely, his eyes were nearly shut, tears shining at the corners.

She shakily returned his smile, her own emotions jumbled.

"Why?" She blurted out, on the verge of crying herself. Their music blended so well, the nearly reached harmony, she could feel it ringing in her ears. Was that why they felt that way? Why did his vibes feel tragic then?

"I haven't been allowed to play for a long time, and I was too scared to play again thinking I couldn't or wouldn't know how well anymore…" He replied sullenly, a bittersweet smile appearing on his face.

Hermione could hear her heart shatter further at his confession and pursed her lips forcing herself not to cry.

'Crying's bad, it'll get me in trouble…'

She shook her head from the thoughts and approached him with an idea eyes shining with tears that wouldn't be falling any time soon.

"Be my accompanist." He looked up questioningly at her.

"For my next concert, I'm playing part of a group of young talents, and I want you to be my pianist."

"Wh-what!?"

She nodded, making her point.

"I'm even planning to ask Daphne and Cho to do a string ensemble for it too. It won't be until the coming summer, s-so you can think about if you-"

"I'll do it." Her eyes widened, as Harry stood and with a confident smile, extended his hand.

"I look forward to working with you, Miss Granger."

"…The pleasure's all mine Mr Potter." She grabbed a hold of his hand and both shook merrily, laughing at their mock formality before exiting the room to their class, the violin idly lying next to the piano.

Neither noticed they were still holding hands, or perhaps neither minded.

* * *

"Hey Mate!" Where's 'Mione?" Ron asked after taking a brief break from digging into yet another turkey leg.

"She's up at the library doing some extra studies, she also told me she wanted to talk to Daphne and Cho later."

"Doing extra work? Mental, she is! I haven't even done my homework!"

"Even after Hermione reminded you? It's due tomorrow Ron."

"Well… yeah… I asked her to let me copy from hers, but she only said she'd help me write it if I worked." He harrumphed, unjustly angry at her instead of blaming his procrastination.

"She's right, you know. She helped me with mine yesterday. Look, at this rate you'll have trouble with your classes."

"It's not that bad Harry, I always manage things at the last minute!" He assured and waved away his concerns, the raven haired boy still unconvinced, but allowed the matter to drop.

* * *

'I have to go and talk to Hagrid later…' She thought while flipping through a book about legilimency and occlumency she found on the main shelves, suspiciously sticking out as she walked down the aisle in the forbidden section- she didn't know it was forbidden, since the doors opened willingly to the bright little girl.

Who was she to complain for the quick find?

She had been curious ever since Dumbledore mentioned it as a technique similar to her empath ability; she was done halfway with the book on that particular subject and already started practicing several meditation techniques it advised to keep her power in check.

She was most satisfied that during her short time she performed most of the advised tricks and can now focus her ability on one person rather than any surrounding body, and even mute it as a way to store the magical energy she would find other uses for. That led her to start building a 'magical storage' to expand her magical core, if her theorizing was accurate at least. In any case, she was testing it on herself, so there was no harm done if it went south.

Snapping back to the present, she noticed- relieved- the techniques to occlumency and legilimency were not dissimilar to empath ones, so all she needed was a subject to practice on, as well as someone to test the shields she was currently building- block by block, and immaculately- within her mind.

'Maybe I'll ask Dumbledore… but that man sets me on edge, so many tricks up his sleeves and secrets swimming around his…mind…' A devious idea popped into her head; what if she got into the old man's mind and- No, it's too risky. She shuddered to think of the consequences if she were caught.

She opened the palm of her hand where she had etched the small rune and watched the indigo cool wisp of smoke rise, willing it to give her the time of day. She offhandedly thought of checking out a new runes book, as she had finished the one she bought during her first visit to Hogsmeade by sneaking out of the castle. She had a feeling Dumbledore knew but let it be.

She shut the book and yawned before stretching like a cat would. Natsu does it the same way, at least, so that counts. Said cat was snuggled up napping on her lap. She lightly scratched the back of its ear before a few seconds before it woke up, looking up at her with startling blue eyes.

It then licked her hand and climbed on top of her shoulder enjoying the softness of her bushy hair.

"Glad you enjoyed your nap little one." She muttered amused as she stroked its soft fur before quietly exiting, looking forward for a nap herself. She paused at the sight of sun rays filtering from the window outside and illuminating the staircase by the library. She glanced outside to marvel the nice sunny weather with clouds breezing by slowly and smiled.

Maybe she would take a nap after all.

She skipped down the steps and took a secret passageway she stumbled upon during one of her- restricted- midnight strolls to practice in the room of requirements.

It led her right outside, leaving her with the task of finding a nice and soft spot of grass she can lay on.

She walked around for a couple of minutes and found a quaint spot under the tree a short distance from the castle, ideal for lazing about. She dropped her satchel with a thud and lay down at the base of the tree. Within minutes of fathoming shapes with clouds, which she happily pointed out to her yawning cat as if he would talk back, she dozed off.

She was woken with her cat annoyingly bouncing around her and mewling cutely-unfortunately, its timing was inconvenient.

'It was good while it lasted… but still…' She mentally grumbled at the interruption while rubbing her eyes before she blinked owlishly and looked around before staring up at the darkening sky speechless,marveling at the beautiful blend of orange and indigo that faded to pitch black the further her eyes traveled up the landscape that blanketed over the Scottish fields. She smiled faintly, offhandedly scratching Natsu's head, both at ease.

She frowned annoyed with the lack of light and scratched her head before taking out her charms book, searching for a certain spell she spotted while skimming the book back at her house in muggle London.

'…Light spells… No, not that one… Ah…Fae fire… that could work'

She studied the incantation and the intent behind it for a minute or two, before performing the spell in her usual subtle style, satisfied with the mild bright blue fire like orb that materialized from her vine wood wand and floated within her proximity.

'I still have some time…I should visit Hagrid.'

She lightly jogged across the pathway, making haste as her curfew came closer with every second that ticked past.

She arrived to a pumpkin patch surrounding the half giant's hut, smoke billowing out of its crooked chimney. She cautiously side stepped some of the orange legumes, nearly tripping over one before making it to the front door. She extinguished the fae fire with a wave of her hand and knocked a couple of times on the sturdy wood, despite looking like it might topple over and crush her.

Speaking of crushing her, this Hagrid fellow looked like he could do it with a slap of his palm right where she stood. The thought made her forgo whatever else was on her mind as she struggled to crane her neck high enough to meet the man's black beady eyes.

"Uhh…"

"'Ello there! Aren't you a tiny firsty! They're gettin' smaller each year…Are ya lost?" He bellowed in a jolly tone, and her first impression of him was a giant Santa Claus.

"A-actually I came to see you. I'm Hermione Granger." She grinned lightly, doubting the giant would even see it, until he crouched down to her level and grinned, shaking her hand with his large meaty one vigorously and smiled.

"I'm 'Agrid, pleased ta meet you 'Ermione!"

'There goes my hand.' She held back a comical cry of agony at the cramped appendage before entering after the bearded gate keeper and sat down one of the two huge wooden chairs sized to fit an individual of his stature, her eyes drawn to a mysterious substance boiling in his fire lit cauldron.

"So, what's the matter? Is anything wrong at 'Ogwards?"

"No, everything's great, actually. I wanted to ask about a certain creature I found there." She hesitantly spoke while playing with her hands, hiding a smirk when his eyes lit with great interest.

"You're interested in the castle's little critters? Well you're come to the right place, I reckon!" He chuckled heartily before serving them both tea as she accepted it, amused with the huge tea cup she held with both hands. She felt like Alice in Wonderland, surrounded by so many large items.

"I'm really curious about a Cerberus I accidentally found."

"Wha- ye weren't supposed to find that!"

"Dumbledore said so too, but he said it was okay, and I could ask you about it!" Her sheepish tone turned excited, to which the half- giant's worry faded.

"Ah Dumbledore, a very kind man, 'e is! Well did you like Fluffy?"

"I-I don't know, he or she was asleep when I came across it."

"Must've been some music playin' then."

"Music?" She perked up, eyes gleaming curiously. Music was something she could deal with.

"A cerberus usually falls asleep with a bit of calm music for the good part of an hour. Wake it up and you've got yourself one mad dog bitin' yer head off!"

"Ah, well what was it guarding?"

"The philosopher's stone—Ah I shouldn't 'ave said that." He muttered his merry features turning guilty.

'Too late, now I can keep looking.'

"Th-the what?"

"That's none of your business little missy. You've got more things ta worry about, like your curfew! You better hurry along if you don't want to get any detention! "

"Oh okay. See you later Hagrid." She feigned disappointment before getting up and heading out.

"Good night, 'Ermione! Feel free to stop by for a cup of tea sometime!"

"Will do." She grinned earnestly, happy Hagrid was such a nice man and gentle enough for someone of his stature.

She concentrated and waved her wand in movements that made the fae fire reappear and bounce along the air on the road back to the castle illuminated augustly under the fire of several torches.

She scurried along the halls, sprinting to make it to the fat lady's portrait, acutely aware curfew was already in place.

It was just her luck that she had then bumped into another person, probably a prefect if they were out at this time.

"Well, well, what do we have here? You annoying little mouse, you." His fake curious voice dissolved into a sneer of disdain and she mentally groaned, looking up at the smug facade of the 5th year Slytherin she beat in a duel.

'You just had to embarrass the idiot…'

"What are you doing out at this late hour of the night…?" He mock mused, tapping the end of his wand to his chin.

"That's none of your business." She muttered as she dusted herself off, but he was having none of her attitude. Taking her by surprise, he roughly grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her light body in the air, slamming her into the opposing wall and knocking all the air out of her with a painful huff.

"Listen here shrimp. If you show me up like you did in class ever again, this-" He promptly punched her in the stomach, grinning sickly at her strangled yelp.

"Will be the least of your troubles." He let the girl go and watched her land to the floor in a shell shocked heap.

"10 points from Gryffindor, and don't let me catch you again." He smirked cunningly before turning his nose up at her and walking away satisfied, while Hermione struggled to get herself off the floor wheezing and panting from the effort.

She felt lukewarm liquid trailing down her back and was sure her abdomen would be bruised by now. She cursed and glared at the retreating bastard's back, refusing to cry.

'Ahh damn it…It hurts…' Just when she was all healed too.

It was nearly 20 minutes later she managed to limp back to her dorms, half bent from the gripping pain that accosted both her back and torso.

'What a nice home-y feeling this brings eh? I can't believe I almost missed it… all that's missing are the badly applied bandages and excess of betadine.' She mustered a humorless smirk before grunting out a password to the concerned lady who had half a mind of calling prefects to send her to Madame Promfrey, and after a few hellos and masked grimaces, made her way up to the shared room slowly, relieved neither Lavender nor Patil were there- Lavender was downstairs chatting with a slightly shy Ron who was trying to copy off Neville for their plant's assignment.

'It was a tricky homework, but doable nonetheless' She thought relieved she was long done with all her homework and can now recover. But then, she groaned, remembering she had classes, as well as Harry's first quidditch match she wouldn't miss for the world.

That boy… he was quickly becoming a close friend, along with Daphne and Cho. She was even warming up to Ronald, as aloof and lazy as the boy is.

She shook away her thoughts and headed into the showers, gingerly peeling off her mildly bloodied shirt, glad the cloak wasn't dirtied with it.

"I need more advanced charms to use…like healing…and staying hidden" She was able to perform any spell she understood well in her opinion and decided she'll need the more advanced ones, sooner than later she figured, after throwing a glance at her injured state.

She scowled into the mirror; that git's punch already formed a dark blue spot across her stomach, and her back had several scrapes she managed to at the very least clean after washing them with water, which was all she had. She quickly recalled some spare bandages she packed in her luggage just in case, and summoned the bandages from it, applying them well enough, before tiredly cleaning herself up and plopping onto the bed, out like light the moment her head touched the pillow.

Both dorm mates entered the room yawning and rather tired themselves, surprised to see Granger out cold.

"When did she get here?" Lavender mused.

"I saw her come in after curfew- I'm surprised she hadn't been caught yet- not that you'd notice, too busy chatting with some boys." Parvati grinned coyly at her not amused friend before both prepared to tuck in and call it a night.

* * *

During midnight, Parvati groggily headed to the loo after the uncomfortable wake-up call from her impatient bladder, scolding herself for forgetting to go before sleeping.

With a yawn she flicked the light switch on, and after relieving herself, she washed her hands at the sink. She stopped as she spotted red stains beside it and on the edge of the tub. Her grogginess dissipated, as surprise and suspicion took over her features.

"Is that…blood?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So Hermione what did you want to talk to us about?" Cho asked walking alongside the Gryffindor prodigy.

"And how are you able to carry that huge book?" Daphne question walking on the brunette's other side, the three making their way to the room of requirements and carrying their instruments on their backs, except for Cho, who decided it would be easier to just leave her Cello upstairs.

"Featherweight charm." She spared a glance at the book that held a reference to this supposed philosopher's stone, before looking up at the faces of her two curious friends and gave them a secretive smile.

"I'll tell you once we arrive." Though suspicious, they acquiesced and walked ahead in a comfortable silence amidst the roar of chatting students and inquiring portraits.

Hermione was still walking slower than she would have liked, as the stinging pain surrounding her back and torso still bothered her enough that she had to make an effort not to topple over or lose balance.

They finally made it and after summoning their little haven, Hermione coyly picked out music sheets and handed them to the confused girls who went over them for several seconds, enough time for their uncertain expressions to turn into disbelieving elation.

"A string chamber music Trio…"

"You mean…?"

"If you'd like, well, I really like how we sound playing together, so maybe you would play these with me during a concert for young talents…?" She hesitantly spoke, nervously meeting their eyes, both their auras pale with shock.

She didn't even get to blink before she was engulfed in a crushing hug by both girls, much to the aggravation of her back scrapes, but emotionally, she never felt better. Ignoring the pain she hugged the two squealing girls back with as much warmth as she could return, smiling widely into Cho's shoulder, as both comically towered over her. Only slightly, she thought to relieve her bruised ego.

They separated moments later, and Hermione found she missed the warm fuzzy feeling she felt then before shaking it off and giggling at their amusingly elated expressions.

"So that's a yes…?"

"You bet it is, 'Mione! Now let's start practicing! I can't wait to try them out!" Cho nearly yelled, barely holding in the urge to jump around like a kid, and glanced sideways to see Daphne already tuning her viola by the piano and giddily humming the tune, much to her amusement.

"You're sure calm about this Ice princess." She smirked like a Cheshire cat, before said princess froze her on the spot with her glare.

"You will never speak of this to anyone, Chang."

"U-understood." She rigidly nodded while the brunette sweat dropped.

"A-anyways, I think it best we got started" she cut in after rolling up her shirt's sleeves and getting a hold of her own instrument.

"Daphne, play me the A key please…"

* * *

It was hours later they realized they've been cooped up inside for so long, not that any of them minded- it was a delightful way to pass the time. If the Ravenclaw and Slytherin thought hearing their idol play was mesmerizing, playing with her took it to a whole new level, but not like they expected.

It was rather down to earth and easy going- more fun than practice- despite going through grueling techniques. The girl so genuinely enjoyed her instrument that even scales or arpeggios were another melody she could charm an audience with.

It let them see her in a new light, in appreciation and fondness rather than their initial star stricken adulation. They eventually headed back, and went their separate ways, bidding each other merry farewells to a well-deserved rest.

Nevertheless, the ever busy brunette had other plans that will promptly be attended to in the library.

Her goal was to learn a specific set of spells as soon as possible and prevent any mishaps.

'First I'll need a disillusionment spell to sneak into the infirmary and nick some salve.' She entered the deserted library, greeting Madame Prince with a nod and small smile, the librarian reciprocating with a nod.

'Next I'll learn some healing spells- can't have the nurse getting suspicious about too many items going missing…'

She sneaked into the restricted section, sparing a glance to the old lady who conveniently turned the other way.

'After that, I'll have to learn some defensive maneuvers, both mental and physical… I can't show weakness… I won't show weakness… mother would have had my head for it!'

She piled one book after the other, carrying them with ease after a well-cast levitation spell and then poured into the dusty old pages like there was no tomorrow.

Unlike Hermione, the librarian had an acute sense of time and was hard pressed to kick the brunette out of her sanctuary before curfew after agreeing to lend the old tomes to her- she knew very well where they came from, but seeing the restricted section itself opened up to her, she'll nay object.

After a small thank you she sprinted through the doors, and to the elder's surprise, she didn't feel nor breeze nor pitter patter of feet following the child's leave.

'Quieter than a mouse, isn't she? She'd be quite the troublemaker if she ever considered it…' She shuddered in disgust, remembering two notorious red heads and their unruly pranks and disruptions of her establishment's peace.

'Let's pray they never persuade her to join their ranks…'

* * *

Parvati sat on Lavender's bed cross legged, both she and the bed's owner deathly curious and disturbed about the red spots in the bathroom, with their disconcerting moderate quantity. Still, they certainly didn't refrain from indulging in their usual gossip until their person of interest made her appearance.

Speaking of the devil, both their heads turned at the tell-tale sound of the creaking door, followed by a small mass of bushy brown hair, and oddly enough, a stack of books as high as her floating behind her and onto her bed without a sound.

"You've gotten hold of some light reading." Lavender teased while Hermione turned around surprised for a moment before greeting the blonde with a small but genuine smile and doing the same for the black haired witch.

"Hey Lavender, Parvati, sorry for interrupting."

"Not at all, we've actually been meaning to talk to you." Lavender smoothly interjected, both jumping off the bed.

Hermione nodded, anticipatory.

"Parvati saw some blood in the bathroom the other night, is it yours?" Lavender asked refusing to beat around the bush.

"Y-yeah, I slipped the other day and made quite the mess didn't I? I've gone to Madame Pomfrey and healed my hand though, so it's fine now. I already cleaned the blood in the morning but I didn't realize you went at night." She grinned lopsidedly, feigning clumsiness so adorably well Lavender seemed to believe her, only, the other girl wasn't quite fooled.

Parvati always received praise for being observant from her parents and many of her teachers and classmates. Needless to say, she was quite proud of it. It allowed her to develop her wicked fashion sense that clearly impressed Lavender and rivaled hers, and came in quite handy during social situations.

It also proved to be invaluable in reading Hermione's flitting micro-expressions across her face; the narrowing of her chocolate doe eyes, lips thinning, and the crease of her forehead… she saw it all, and became suspicious.

The girl was lying, not about the blood, but how it got there…

She let it go for now, knowing the brunette would dance around the subject and nodded before expressing relief she was healed and heading off to bed.

Maybe they need a different approach to find out what she was up to…

* * *

"So Hermione, you seem pretty calm considering you've got upcoming Christmas tests." Daphne asked curiously, as she held her own potions notes to ask the brunette help with on their way to the library. The shorter girl was carrying a different set of books and papers, one given to her by Dumbledore concerning her ability, and then some parchment detailing an odd array of spells she's been going through nearly day and night without interruption, except for practicing her violin of course.

The blonde glanced at the paper once while the girl left to fetch an item from her bedroom and was surprised healing and invisibility spells out of their league were at the top of the list, followed by dueling spells equally as difficult. Was she preparing for a competition of sorts?

Hermione shrugged but being more comfortable with Daphne, elaborated, which was unusual for her.

"Honestly, I had free time and already finished our year's books, and I've focused on the practical and theories we've got for these midterms, sort of."

"That on top of your practice, hanging out and these strange spells? You know you haven't been getting much sleep- Parvati and Lavender told me so a couple of days ago- they're quite bratty if you ask me, but considering we can at least agree on your well-being, they're bearable…" She muttered the last part under her breath and Hermione strained to hear it and shrugged nonplussed before holding back a yawn.

"What have you been up to?" Daphne asked suspiciously to which Hermione avoided her piercing gaze and looked away guiltily; while she was used to acting solitary and keeping secrets, hiding her escapades brought her discomfort from the Slytherin, or Harry or Cho.

"I'll tell you after Christmas, I need to make sure my hunch is right. Trust me, please." She looked back up into the forest green eyes with pleading hazy brown eyes that were tired, but determined.

The blonde noticed this as well, realizing that despite not being strained by exams, something was pressuring her close friend, and it pained her not to be able to alleviate it more than she cared to admit.

"Fine… but you better not be in danger from it." She huffed and turned away, feigning indifference, yet judging from the maroon aura surrounding her, that won't work with Hermione anymore.

The brunette grinned widely as thanks and was even more pleased her aura turned into a happy yellow.

"You better start sleeping though, I bet you have dark circles under your eyes beneath that masking charm you learned.

Before the bewildered brunette asked how, Daphne smugly replied she saw it crossed out on the list, and her expression gave it away.

'Damn… she's a pretty good Slytherin, I'll give her that…'

* * *

"Enter, Miss Granger."

"Good luck 'Mione!" Cho and Harry wished their little brunette luck as she entered for her potions test, slightly jittery as it was Snape evaluating and she'd be using a knife. Maybe she'll avoid the latter by magically cutting them instead.

"Your classmates have probably told you the potions they had to brew in pairs, but since you insist on flaunting your superior knowledge and intellect, thankfully without acting like the buffoon your house is so fond of, I'll have you brew this potion." He drawled and turned the chalk board, displaying the brunette challenge in bold letters:

'Accelerated Healing Drought'

Her eyes momentarily widened and she whipped her head to look at the professor whose back was turned, heading into his personal office.

"You have an hour; the use of a wand is prohibited."

'Did he know…?'

She shook her thoughts away and focused on gathering the necessary ingredients, and then read through the instructions several times, nodding to herself in some places.

It was a bit tricky, probably third or fourth year material, but it didn't matter- she had a damned good motivation to make it and she'd rather get wounded than fail, which probably might happen if she did, anyway. She had a feeling that Slytherin was trying to get her in trouble so he could pummel her again. She winced at the thought, hand unconsciously darting to her healing stomach before she got back to work.

Around half an hour passed, and with the right amount of crushing, stirring and pinching of powdered ingredients, she grudgingly arrived to the next step: cutting the mandrake roots. She gave the sharp knife a stink eye, mind rushing to manage cutting the plant, as she only had a few minutes before having to add the ingredient to the boiling mixture.

'If only holding the damn item didn't feel so… wrong or taboo…' She sighed shakily before she slapped her cheeks and told herself to snap out of it.

'Come on Granger, use your intent, you need this…'

She stared intensely at the sharp utensil and flicked her fingers upwards, the knife twitching.

'Wingardium Leviosa' the spell resounded in her head as she focused on the knife once more, envisioning the effect. She finally exhaled in relief when the knife shakily rose in the air, levitated under her command. Reminding herself of the time limit, she quickly directed it to chop the beet root and other ingredients while she stirred the potion once more, and added the lot to the cauldron.

After watching the potion simmer and bubble she stirred counterclockwise several times until it colored a dark pink, indicating it was at optimal condition.

'Perfect…' She put the fire out and cancelled the levitation spell.

"Already done Miss Granger…?" Hermione lightly jumped up in surprise, unaware the potions master as there all along. He shouldn't reprimand her for using magic right? He only said no wands…

With 5 minutes left, he approached her work station, inspecting the potion. He took a whiff, nodding to himself before extracting some in a dropper. He nonchalantly made a small cut along his arm after lifting the sleeve and poured the solution, curious why she didn't react at his abrupt action. It almost seemed casual to her.

She certainly wasn't a normal child, which he probably should have concluded after seeing her perform voluntary wandless magic.

Seconds later, the blood flow stopped and the flesh began knitting itself back together, barely leaving a blemish.

Severus, being a master of potions and knowing its 'hard-to-grasp' intricacy, seldom finds potent potions fabricated by any year, save perhaps the 6th or 7th.

And now, the clear evidence, or lack thereof, left the double agent with a begrudging thought.

He was impressed.

With a swish and flick of his wand the cauldron was cleared and spot clean, ingredients stored back on their shelves and the elixir stored in several vials in a medium box with a lock.

"This potion is well done. You've met my expectations… You'll receive an O on your assessment. You are free to keep the rest of the potion. It does not last very long, so you had better find and practice anti expiring spells."

With a bemused expression she stared at the exasperated potions with a growing smile before grinning widely and snatching the box.

"Thanks for letting me keep it- I really appreciate it!"

"With your mishaps, you should." He retorted, and Hermione swore she saw an upwards twitch of his lips.

'Wow, two accomplishments today; brewing a healing draught and making Snape smile. What a lovely day!' She merrily skipped out the door while Severus scoffed amused.

'Strangest Gryffindor I've had the… privilege to teach so far.'

* * *

Hello dear readers, I'm very glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'm afraid i had to leave this chapter shorter than the others (I was rather busy this week), but i hope it was as entertaining as the rest.

I wanted to thank a certain unknown guest for their many thoughtful reviews and suggestions as well as all you other wonderful reviewers. Your words, follows and faves really encourage me to write more.

If there are any questions and suggestions you have concerning any part of the story, don't hesitate to ask.

Until next time,

Ramela.


	7. Chapter 7

"So guys, how are you going to spend Christmas?" Cho asked after she and Daphne spent some quality time in their History class napping, and discussing their respective music sheets before meeting up with the Gryffindor trio who were done with their botany class and were dusting dirt off themselves.

"I'll probably celebrate it with the family. You too?" Daphne mused while Cho nodded. The two then looked to their smaller friend who for a moment forgot she was supposed to reply as well.

"I'll be going to my house in the muggle world. Ronald, there's some dirt left on your nose." She handed him a handkerchief to wipe it after he briefly thanked her.

"I-I'll be staying here, I guess." Harry spoke and shrugged, sounding like staying here rather than going back to little Whinging was the lesser of two evils.

"Well if Harry's staying then I'm staying too." Ron replied after a small moment of thought and proudly stood by Harry's side; the latter was speechless and looked at Ron wide eyed.

"R-ron, it's fine, I don't mind staying in the castle alone."

"Nah mate, it's your first magical Christmas, so I have to show you how to celebrate it right!" He grinned secretively, as if knowing something others didn't.

"And by that do you mean giving yourselves cavities from all the candy you'll be gobbling up?" Daphne bluntly asked, to which Ron huffed, irritated with the Slytherin despite her somewhat accurate guess.

"W-well, we'll play Quidditch and open presents too, miss know-it-all." He narrowed his eyes at Daphne who glared right back, albeit in the more graceful and arrogant fashion she was famous for.

"Watch it ginger boy…" Hermione forced herself to hold back a giggle as Ron's aura turned red as a fire truck and Daphne's as green as the house she takes so much pride in.

"Shouldn't I be the know-it-all considering I'm in Ravenclaw?" Cho butt in attempting to break up the impending fight. Those two were glaring so intensely sparks were starting to fly.

"Actually Cho that might be Hermione." Harry helped her out, preferring to get to their next class in one piece.

"Oh no, Harry dear, Hermione's the do-it-all. Name a spell and she'll have it down in seconds." She playfully nudged the slightly blushing brunette.

"So Daphne, how are you finding the music sheet so far?" Hermione finally found the best topic to switch Daphne's green aura from its lime contemptuous green to a canary yellow as she brushed off the ginger to happily converse with the short brunette.

"O…kay?" Ron blinked amazed at the change from ice queen to… this… whatever Hermione just turned her into after a few well thought out words. He shook his heads and muttered to himself how girls were mental, especially Slytherin girls.

"…Thanks, Ron." Harry smiled sincerely at the red head, touched at how much the boy valued their friendship.

"Don't mention it Harry. Now come on let's get to our next class!" With his usual happy-go-lucky grin, the two boys sprinted to catch up to the rest of the motley bunch.

* * *

'So Dumbledore's hiding Flamel's stone underneath that trap door… but why?'

She sighed and placed the book down on the counter. She then took a sharpie in her hand, facing a whiteboard she placed in her room, with some minor magical modifications that include highlighting some words she taps or moving them across the board as she pleases, much like working on a desktop, not that they were evolved in the 1990s yet.

She inspected all her writings, absentmindedly tapping the pen on her chin while analyzing the scrawls and attempting to link them. She scowled, finding nothing, and grudgingly returned to square one.

So far, Dumbledore is guarding this philosopher's stone that supposedly grants immortality. Considering the Flamels are still alive, it looks like it works.

The fact that it's in the castle means it's in danger, but from what?

'Speaking of danger, that aura sticking to Harry and consuming Quirell gives me the creeps…'

She shuddered.

Then, her chain of thoughts shifted.

'What if that's the danger? Quirell?'

"But Harry has it too… there's no way he'd be after the stone… if he even knew what it was…" She muttered to herself, pacing vigorously, the synapses in her brain rushing faster with each moment.

"Whatever's attached to Harry is the same as Quirell's… Harry told me that's the scar left by Voldemort…"

Finally, it clicked.

"No… That's impossible… he's dead!" Alone In the room, she had no problem squeaking incredulously, which awoke the annoyed Natsu from her precious nap. Instead of being bothered, it hopped off the bed and silently ran to her mistress sensing her panic and the subsequent need to comfort her.

Said mistress had zoned out at the implication of what this implies, that the reason for the peace of the Wizarding World is just one huge farce, and that the whole school was in serious danger.

She snapped out once Natsu purred and rubbed against her leg affectionately.

"I'm overreacting I'm sure… Quirell isn't Voldemort- the latter isn't there or he would have attacked already. At least now I know Quirell might be after the stone. I have to ask the headmaster about this insane thought." She groaned and plopped back onto her bed. Sometimes she regretted being smart enough to figure these things out.

Still, unlike Dumbledore, she won't be keeping it to herself. Her friends have the right to know, especially Harry.

They'll help her, she was sure.

She hoped.

She sat up at the sound of the doorbell ringing and the letter slot being opened- some mail must have arrived.

She hoped her dear friend was alright. She ought to tell her she'll find her a cure soon. Then she'll come and visit, so Hermione can show her how well she improved, that it was for her sake she did. The fresh thought was like a ray of sunshine through her cloudy day, especially after her disconcerting discovery.

She hoped the school owl made it to the others too… was her thought as she stared at the owl that brought her Christmas gifts, courtesy of her thoughtful friends.

Cho, ever thoughtful and studious, got her a marine blue leather bound tome of about five hundred pages with silver engravings titled: ' _ **History of Music in the Magical Realm**_ '.

Hermione smiled in excitement at reading the book, knowing it will grant her a wealth of useful information; she was also touched by the letter that came with it.

Daphne's gift was a 5 CD set of Tchaikovsky's best, which she swooned over before reading the heartfelt letter the ice princess sent her.

Ron had gotten her two packets of chocolate frogs along with a note that read:

'Enjoy them, but careful, they're pretty slippery.'

Who knows what that meant? There was also a wool knit indigo sweater with the letter H embroidered on it, courtesy of his mother. It looked more like a blanket than a sweater on her small form, but was as soft as sleeping on a bed of feathers and pleased the girl immensely.

Finally, Harry had gotten her yet another Beriot piece titled ' _Scene de Ballet_ ', probably thinking he was her favorite composer by now- he wasn't, but she did like the French composer nevertheless. He even wrote a note with his messy but warmly familiar scrawl that kept the pleased grin on her face.

She couldn't remember a time where she had gotten so many gifts from different people.

* * *

"Come again, dear!" The door open with a light chinking of bells attached to it as a brunette with a bag filled with rosins, new strings and different types of sheet music grinned happily at the familiar music shop keeper.

"Don't I always?" With that, she left the warm haven of her favorite shop in the town, though small scale, began attracting more clients once word spread Hermione Granger shopped there, much to said girl's embarrassment.

She pocketed her wallet and tightened the oversize trench coat around her small form, another gift mailed to her by her clueless father, and made her way through the mostly barren snow covered streets, content with the crisp silence that surrounded her usually quiet street, save for the chirping of robins hopping off frozen tree branches.

She was amused with the fog that appeared every time she breathed out and entertained the silly notion of turning into a fire breathing dragon. She hasn't seen any yet, but did read Gringotts bank was supposed to have some guarding their volts.

After waving back to her friendly yet distant next door neighbor, she stopped at her house and unlocked the wooden door with her key before closing and locking it again.

She threw a cursory glance at the note on the fridge scrawled in her father's notoriously impeccable handwriting, similar to her neat one, having already read it at her arrival. The content was as bland and cold as the writing itself, made Hermione roll her eyes and mutter 'Typical Dad' before walking away to her studio to waste the hours away practicing her scales and etudes.

Now, she divided her newly bought items into three stacks, each composed of two books. The first had cello sheet music along with a Christmas card from the brunette to Cho. The second were Viola partitions for Daphne with her own Christmas card, and the third were piano ones for Harry, and an appropriate Christmas card.

She hoped she was doing this right… she never had to send gifts to friends before, well except for the only friends she ever made before going to Hogwarts, but they were currently overseas.

Still, she grinned uncertainly to herself, giddy with the prospect of mailing gifts like an adult would do in spite of the unorthodox owl messenger method. She suddenly remembered one more package and sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen before hobbling back up the stairs, particularly proud of this present. It was stored in a small but heavy box she cast a feather weight charm on wandlessly after nearly a day's worth of practice, thanks to that stupid ministry rule of no magic allowed outside Hogwarts until they were of age.

Thankfully, Fred and George explained it was the trace in the wands that let them detect the magic, unless whatever she cast wandlessly or by accident was powerful enough to appear on their radar.

She opened the box to check its contents once more, and grinned, very pleased with herself.

Inside was every kid's sugar high inducing dream; a wide assortment of muggle sweets like toffee, dark and milk chocolate, Twix, Kit Kat, mars bars and the like, and most importantly 'caneles' she bought from the bakery (and some for herself) were waiting to be devoured by her bull headed but kind ginger friend. Honestly the amount she bought was enough to last for his whole family for about two weeks.

She applied the finishing touch to all four gifts with a nice indigo present ribbon stuck to the packages wrapped in tasteful light blue paper. She then scribbled the address on each and called Ron's unruly bird Pigwidgeon, who was quite sleepy after all the food she gave the poor thing.

With a gentle pats to its ruffled feathers, she sent it off with all four gifts, knowing it'll deliver Daphne and Cho's before arriving to the burrow, its final stop.

With that done, she descended down the stairs and to the living room where a small Christmas tree at the corner gave the room some much needed cheer, and distracted the sole occupant with its flashing colors- it reminded her of her neat aura talent. She was tempted to go and fetch the book, but tonight was Christmas Eve, so no reading for now.

Instead, Natsu curled up on the couch, snuggling into Hermione who was watching her favorite TV show, and decided to heat up some of the lasagna her neighbor was kind enough to gift her. It's probably enough to feed 10 people, meaning she'll be living on it for half her vacation, if she didn't get sick of it earlier. She could always cook a meal if she was up to it.

She laid on the couch and grabbed Natsu, hoisting her up in the air and giggling at how it mewled, enjoying the new height.

"Do you want some lasagna and Christmas cake girl? After that we can go to the church, since it'll be midnight soon anyway."

Said creature landed on the floor and jumped back to lick her face, much to the girl's surprised yelp, making her fall from the couch onto the floor.

"Okay, then, I'll take that as a yes." She laughed lightly before hoisting herself up, her cat hopping onto its usual spot on her shoulder as she resumed her evening plan, with a sedate yet positive demeanor, contently humming some of the nutcracker's tunes.

Ignoring the loneliness that usually weighed her down was easier than she thought, this year around.

She hasn't spent a Christmas this pleasant in a while.

* * *

The minute she stepped into the train and opened the compartment door saw her swept into a huge bear hug with much twirling in the air, much to her vertigo and initial fright.

"Hermione I love you!" The childish voice that hadn't reached puberty squeaked ecstatically while she became only more confused and blushed furiously.

"W-w-w-what!?"

The rest of the compartment's occupants burst out in hearty laughter at the scene, and some passersby outside were curious enough to peak in and smile knowingly or scowl annoyed before moving on.

"Put her down Ron, she'll die of embarrassment at this rate." Harry spoke after calming himself enough from the contagious laughter.

"He's just incredibly grateful for the muggle sweets you gifted him- so am I, for the piano sheets- it was the perfect gift Hermione." Harry grinned earnestly and hugged her much more gently than Ron, his warmth enveloping her comfortably. She threw a glance at his forehead and noticed the dark ooze lessened in size. Her mind tried to work out reasons why this happened and decided she'll just add that to the list of things to ask Dumbledore.

She then felt a tug of her arm pull her away from Harry and into the awaiting arms of Daphne, the always insistent bear hugger of the group and gladly hugged back, finally accustomed to her hugs, along with Cho, who despite her hesitance, also embraced the brunette. The latter realized how much she missed the affectionate gesture and held on for a few more seconds before sitting in between Daphne and Cho, all occupants brimming with positive energy that could light all of Hogwarts for days.

"Thanks for the gifts, Hermione, they truly were brilliant." Daphne added to Harry's thanks, Cho nodding along fervently.

"Yours were even better, all of you." She spoke to them all with a fondness she had only previously reserved for her violin.

Throughout the ride they conversed about mundane issues and retelling of their holidays, Ronald's with his usual exaggerated details and Daphne's with her usual dramatic flair, much to Harry and Cho's amusement, those two preferring to simply cut to the chase, while Hermione nodded along and smiled at the right places.

The comforting conversation buzzing in the room lulled the brunette to sleep after she yawned and made an effort to blink away the blurry vision until her heavy eyelids eventually closed in vain.

Hours later, she groggily opened her eyes to find her head was in Cho's lap and a cloak was draped over her as a blanket. Noticing Daphne had no cloak on, she realized it was hers- the scent of pine and mint should have been the first hint.

All of them but Harry had a light Gray aura meaning they were asleep, even Natsu, while the bespectacled boy was immersed in the music sheet she had gotten him earlier on. Not wanting to disturb anyone, she figured more sleep wouldn't hurt her in the least. She breathed in and found it was easy to relax, the way she was lying now, feeling safe. She smiled and shut her eyes, out cold to the world once again.

* * *

Minutes after settling back into her room, and being greeted by Lavender and Parvati with hugs, and then the Weasely twins, she sprinted out in a hurry to see Dumbledore and attempt to prove her worst fear wrong.

"Please be there, please be there…" She whispered to herself and clenched her fists tightly, not even bothered Natsu was still in the dorm; Lavender and Parvati take good care of it.

'I bet the little thing is loving the attention from those two. Pampered brat.'

In midst of her thoughts, she ended up literally running into someone, and both occupants fell to the floor in a heap of limbs and pained yelps. Somehow, whoever she bumped into ended on top of her.

Not that they were heavy, but being weak framed, Hermione felt her torso and legs were getting crushed.

At least her hands were intact.

"O-oww" She groaned and rubbed her head, hoping a bump won't form and tried to sit up the same moment the other person also made to get up.

"What the hell's wrong with yo- Granger!?"

"S-sorry… was running and didn't see where I was going…" She muttered sheepishly looking away from the square cut black haired Slytherin she met during transfiguration.

"Obviously." She spat out before dusting herself off, then was about to extend her hand to help her up when another Slytherin showed up.

"Pansy, why are you associating with this mudblood?" a blond with gelled hair and a permanent sneer on his face glared at the girl on the floor.

Said helping hand disappeared as quickly as it came, and Pansy nearly leaped away from the confused brunette as if she were the plague. The latter helped herself up and dusted off her knee length skirt, lifting an unimpressed eyebrow at the blonde looking down at her.

"Mudblood…?"

"A tiny mudblood. Are you stupid enough not to even know what we call your kind?" He mocked loudly, smirk so smug it would outweigh Lockhart's vanity, not that he stepped foot in this castle yet, thankfully.

"Judging by your constipated sneer, it probably isn't a compliment." Though her voice were low, her voice held an amused tone, lacking the pettiness or venom the boy's voice was coated with. Pansy snorted amused at the retort and looked away from her fellow classmate who frowned before looking back down at the girl and turning his nose up in disdain.

"It's what we call muggleborns like you, not having magical parents. It's quite the disgrace." Pansy explained as callously as she could without insulting the brunette too much in front of the Slytherin's spoiled little daddy's boy, whom her parents might also make him her betrothed, much to her grief. She didn't seem to hate him though, more like pity him. Hermione felt she'd be regarding the fool the same way soon.

Understanding flickered in her eyes at the dilemma not she, but Pansy was facing, especially with an anxious dark blue aura surrounding her. She looked into Pansy's masked eyes for a brief moment and reassured her with the barest of nods Draco failed to notice, too busy being full of himself.

Pansy's mask broke, eyes widening with shock, confusion and relief all at once. She pushed it all at the back of her mind and shot the brunette a glare before grabbing Draco's shirt sleeve and pulling him along with her.

"Come on Draco, you have better things to do."

"B-but, I was just about to throw in a good insult!" She looked back and lifted an elegantly thin eyebrow at her friend, daring him to oppose her. He gulped and strained a smile.

"Nevermind. Hope you won't see us again, tiny mudblood." He spat out halfheartedly at the brunette who giggled into the palm of her hand instead of crying like all the kids his father would tell him to insult.

'He doesn't look too threatening- it's kind of cute how Pansy has him whipped though.' She spared one last grin at the thought before sighing and walking the rest of the way, lest she face a similar incident.

She's been called worse, by jealous individuals and others, so it didn't dampen her mood as much as the blonde expected it to.

She glanced at the watch glowing atop her rune inscribed hand and found she still had half an hour to get the truth from Dumbledore.

She knew he'll be hesitant to trust him and had a plan to get at least something out of the meeting if she couldn't get the other.

She stopped by the statue guarding his office, adjusting her knapsack.

"Lemon Drops."

The statue moved aside and allowed the girl access to go up the stairs and meet the old man.

"Welcome, Miss Granger! What and unexpected but welcome visit. What may I help you with? I hope your holidays were well spent?"

"Better than previous years." He smiled at her honest reply and bade her to take a seat.

"Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you sir. I actually found out something interesting during my stay at my muggle house..." Her hands fidgeted nervously in her lap as she willed herself to confront the headmaster with her information.

"Yes, and what of it? Don't be shy Miss Granger."

"Voldemort's not dead, is he?" The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared like the smile that was instantly wiped off his face. His aura turned from a cheery yellow to a serious gray once more.

"What makes you say that?"

"Whatever is infecting- for lack of better words- Quirell and Harry is the same, yes? Harry told me he got the scar from Voldemort, which means Voldemort also affected Quirell. The fact that I can see this means he's not dead; if he were, I wouldn't be able to see his aura." Hermione breathed slightly winded, unused to talking so much in one blow.

"…I see…"

"What worries me is he might be after the philosopher's stone that would grant him immortality…" She became afraid of the thought while Dumbledore pondered her words stone faced.

"I understand you knowing about the philosopher's stone, as I encouraged that part, but the rest is unexpected and difficult to believe."

"You're not denying it, are you?

"Miss Granger-"

"I know you can't trust me with that information, so can you help me with occlumency and legilimency to keep it safe in my head?" She blurted out in fear he'd kick her out and looked down, embarrassed at her own outburst.

She looked up to Dumbledore stroking his beard pensively and meeting her eyes once more with a decisive frown and narrowed eyes.

"Until I'm satisfied with the progress you make, I will divulge nothing of importance."

"So…" She sat up and her face brightened. Was it a yes?

"Lessons start tomorrow after your regular classes. We'll work half an hour every day and see how you fare." He spoke in a resigned tone without being upset. Maybe teaching her might actually pay off.

She grinned and fervently nodded before bidding him goodbye.

"Miss Granger." She stopped at the door and looked back.

"Choose your friends wisely." She nodded without a shred of doubt and was rewarded with a relieved smile.

* * *

Hello again, I don't have much to add to this chapter except hoping you all enjoyed it and to wish my American readers a Happy 4th of July! Make sure you don't drive whilst drunk, and stay safe from any stray fireworks! :D


	8. Chapter 8

"What's had you spaced out before our vacation?" Cho asked worriedly while Daphne looked at the girl expectantly and Harry looked confused, the four making their way to the music room.

Once they were settled and the door closed shut, Hermione turned to them and tried to mouth her worry silently before speaking.

"I… found out some interesting things thanks to my aura gift, and finding out what's on the third floor's corridor by accident."

"Go on."

"There's something hidden there and protected under a trap door guarded by a Cerberus-"

"What!?" Cho squeaked in disbelief and Daphne wore a shocked expression. Harry wasn't quite sure what it was until Cho told him it was a huge three headed dog, making him nod and then choke on his own spit.

"Are you okay?" and "How are you still alive" were asked simultaneously to which she shrugged before resuming.

"It was guarding the philosopher's stone that can grant its user immortality. Look at this article here." She took out her book and let them read the entry, the three convinced of its power after seeing the Flamels were alive and kicking after half a millennium.

"The bad part is, I think Quirell is after it."

"Quirell!? Why? How did you know!?" Daphne and Harry asked, becoming more agitated.

"The man's afraid of his own shadow!" Cho nearly yelled, not buying the story altogether.

"His aura showed it, and I don't know why…"

'I can't… won't tell them about Voldemort… not until I'm sure and the stone is really safe…'

"I know this is incredibly hard to believe…"

"You don't say…" Cho grumbled while Harry and Daphne refrained from talking.

"Hermione, even if it's true, don't you think the adults can handle it?" Daphne tried to soothe the brunette and placed a hand on her shoulder, but the brunette shied away, frowning and hurt. This in turn made Daphne back away a step surprised and saddened.

"You shouldn't trust adults. A lot of them are horrible people." She grit out glaring at the ground and looked back up at her three surprised friends, though Harry wholeheartedly nodded in agreement to her odd statement.

"I'll show you what's down there, then you'll see I wasn't lying." The three reluctantly nodded after mulling over her proposal.

"Let's head down there now, then. It's a Saturday and we don't have any classes anyway."

They agreed and made to exit the door, though Hermione went back to take her violin case with her.

"Why are you taking that with you?"

"Hagrid told me music makes it sleep."

"He's the gatekeeper isn't he?"

She nodded and Harry smiled at the memory of the large bearded jolly man that introduced him to the magical world and got him Hedwig.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"Don't worry." She cast a silencing spell on all their feet, and released Natsu, kneeling to her level and instructing the placid cat to distract Filch if he or his mangy cat came this way. With a nod and a lick of her hand, she slunk away like a predator hunting its afternoon snack while the four ventured further into the darkness. After a while they used 'lumos' to brighten their surroundings and arrived to a worn wooden door. With a whispered Alohamora, Cho unlocked the door while Hermione unpacked her violin. Once they stepped in and froze like deer in headlights at the growling beast, she immediately began to play Havanaise opus 83 by Camille Saint-Saëns.

The three were quickly soothed as their fear of the beast took a back seat. They then had the pleasure of watching the fearsome hound lulled to sleep, the fiddling brunette practically waltzing towards the dog and getting so close Daphne and Cho had the urge to pull her away from there immediately. As if reading their thoughts, she turned back whilst playing and winked cheekily, skipping closer to the dog at the 5th minute of her melody where the notes jumped like she did.

"Hermione what are you doing? Come back!" Daphne whispered and ran to the reckless brunette despite the mounting fear of the black Cerberus.

Seeing the beast finally succumbed to sleep, she pointed to the trap door with her foot, not ceasing her playing.

"Okay we believe you, you were telling the truth, can we please get out now!?" Cho hysterically squeaked out as the dog snorted and revealed three sets of enormous and sharp fangs.

"Oh alright." She ended the music before she got to the trills and double stops that would inevitably wake the beast instead of soothing him.

Both girls looped an arm each and practically carried her out of there sprinting while Harry exited last to shut the door behind them.

Without stopping to hear irritated growls from inside, the raven haired boy grabbed Hermione's violin case and caught up with the trio in their frenzy sprint still dragging a surprised and winded violinist in between them.

When they finally exited the hall and saw Natsu standing guard they stopped, panting heavily with hands to their chests. Meanwhile Hermione casually packed away her violin not the least bit tired as they carried her most of the way without realizing it.

"Was…that…necessary?" Daphne, leaning tiredly against the wall faintly glared at Hermione.

"You believe me now?" Hermione asked in a saccharine tone, smiling sweetly. To the rest, it was the devil's smile.

"Y-yes." Cho muttered before they made their way back up to the music room to practice. Halfway there, the Asian witch started to giggle, then turning into loud laughter that was contagious enough to have the others join her. It was a good day for the quartet.

* * *

"Try again Miss Granger."

"Why must I do this?"

"You need to be able to lock and unlock memories through your own will; unfortunately, a large part of your memories are locked away unconsciously. Don't understand me wrong, dear, you're excelling at occlumency and legilimency but it is necessary you learn this to continue further."

"But I don't want to…" She looked down sullenly, not bothering to lie to her mind training professor- she knew he'd be good enough to understand her intentions from body language alone. She stubbornly refused to admit she was starting to trust the old man, too.

"Of course you don't. You wouldn't have locked them away otherwise, yes?" He replied knowingly and smiled reassuringly. Still, there was a sad gleam in his twinkling eyes- maybe pity or sympathy. She hoped for the latter.

"…Fine, but I don't want to start now. I'm good enough right?" She pleaded and Albus sighed sadly before straightening up.

"Yes you are, very much so. I believe you'd impress even Severus with your skills."

"Professor Snape?"

"Indeed, he's dabbled and nearly mastered the mind arts. Perhaps when you're ready I'll have you practice with him once."

She nodded curiously before both resumed their regular lessons.

Dumbledore cast legilimens and entered the prepared girl's mind.

Moments later he hummed in satisfaction.

"Very good Miss Granger, your walls are very thick and are quite layered. Let's see how many I'll break through…"

"What's this?" The old man chuckled heartily at her defense system.

"In all my years of teaching I've never seen a defense made of an avalanche of notes and violin bows rushing to stab me before… Now that I look closely, some walls are shaped like music sheets…" He prodded at the barriers fascinated and despite the effort to push away the walls found it very difficult to achieve so. By the time he got out, the poor girl was sweating and panting, clutching her head in pain.

"Did you have to stay so long…?"

"I'm afraid so- you did wonderfully Miss Granger, be proud of that. But never forget Voldemort will not be as merciful if he suspects anything." His heavy tone sobered her and she nodded briefly, getting out of the plush burgundy chair she usually occupied during their lessons for several weeks. During that time she even found a friend in Fawkes the phoenix and waved at him with a tiny grin, to which the majestic bird melodiously bade her goodbye.

"Until next time, dear." Dumbledore said merrily while the girl shut the door behind her, and sighed in relief and satisfaction; it was the first time since the start of their lessons that the old wizard mentioned Voldemort and confirmed her fear, but also trusted the strength of her mental barriers enough to resist an onslaught from the dark wizard or his follower Quirell, if the need ever came to be.

She hoped it wouldn't.

* * *

The Cerberus incident and sharing the stone's secret brought them closer together, so they often spent their free time in the room of requirements after willing it to look like a mix of their three common rooms. Somehow the three colors blended nicely on the walls and elegant yet soft and comfortable furniture, surrounding a cozy fireplace well lit and warming the room.

"How are your lessons with the headmaster going?" Harry ask while finishing up his transfiguration essay due tomorrow- Hermione finished it days ago and was busy reading the aura book Dumbledore gave her at the beginning of the year.

"Pretty well, I was wondering if you guys wanted me to help you practice it?" She muttered and looked at the inquisitive three others from her bean chair.

"Isn't it difficult?" Cho asked hesitantly, the other two still staring at the brunette.

"Sure, but you're all capable of it, I'm sure. It's pretty useful too…"

"Since we're keeping a pretty big secret after all." Daphne completed the sentence and nodded in agreement.

"Agreed then. Thanks for the proposal Hermione." Harry grinned while wiping off the ink on his hands with a handkerchief Cho handed him and asked Hermione to proof read it for him, to which she wordlessly agreed.

"Don't thank me till I'm done." She teased and returned to her reading, while Daphne and Cho lapsed into a comfortable conversation of their progress on their music.

Minutes later, Hermione piped up about finding a piece the quartet can play. They brightened up and questioned her curiously, while she replied with "You'll have to read it from my mind to guess." Needless to say they groaned and Daphne chucked a pillow to her face.

* * *

Hermione was lounging in the Gryffindor common room reading up on some runes from that time she found the book in the library, and she occasionally looked up to observe her surroundings. Currently, Parvati and Lavender were gossiping in their usual fashion despite their opened potions books Hermione lent them for an essay. Still, the sheer amount of information they held on the school populace for mere first years was impressive, to say the least, and earned the quiet brunette's respect.

A few steps from the fireplace, Fred and George were probably plotting revenge against peeves after the Poltergeist managed to drop water balloons on students during the freezing winter weather and plant the blame on them. It ought to be fun to watch how that plays out.

To the other side of the room, Shamus and Dean were playing cards, and judging by Dean's smug face and Shamus's put out one, the dark skinned Gryffindor was winning. She was half surprised not to see Shamus blowing anything up yet.

Finally, to her right was a particular scene, one several students found interesting as they gathered to watch it; Ron and Cho were facing off in a brutal game of wizard chess with debris and destroyed pieces flying across the board. Both were intensely focused on their match they rarely blinked and Hermione was half worried they stopped breathing.

Some were rooting for Ron while others, surprised someone was able to match the chess savant, rooted for Cho. The Ravenclaw was welcome in their common room after they found out she was Hermione's friend.

Several minutes later, she stood up and bookmarked her page, walking to inspect the intense match closer and found it was coming to an end, as most pieces were already decimated.

With sweat trickling down her forehead, Cho moved her king forward with a trembling hand and sighed, satisfied with her choice.

That is, until Ron smirked demonically and chuckled ominously, sending shivers through the Asian and some students while Hermione wondered where the dramatic back light came from. He smoothly shifted his knight and placed it over the king, winning the game.

"Checkmate."

Cho's face froze in a blank mask while everyone else dispersed after excited cheering and tactics discussions. A tear escaped from her eye and Hermione awkwardly patted the girl's back while looking to Ron for help. He, of course, shrugged helplessly and showed he'd think of something to cheer her up.

"There, there…?"

Ron looked at her exasperatedly while Hermione frowned in light distress and mouthed 'I'm terrible at this!'

'Try harder!'

She scowled at him and turned back to the upset Asian.

"It's okay to lose to Ron in this game, really. He's ridiculously good, no one's beaten him."

"But I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm supposed to be the best at knowledge!" She yelled as Hermione placed her hands on her shoulders to placate her.

"Yeah but being a Ravenclaw isn't your only defining trait. Daphne's nice right?"

"Yeah Right." Ron scoffed while Hermione shut him up with a glare.

"Yeah, especially to you." Cho shrugged still a little upset.

"And I'm a Gryffindor! If all she had were her Slytherin traits, she wouldn't be nice, just cunning."

"I guess you're right… when did you talk so much?" She teased the brunette, who flinched and then blushed.

'That's a weird reaction'

"I'm kidding, it's nice to hear your voice."

"Yeah, I agree with her." Ron smiled, innocently complimenting her, which only served to redden her further.

"Cho, I could help you out with chess if you help me with my homework. Help, not do it for me; Mum's pissed off I'm failing my classes…" He blurted out and frowned in determination.

Cho turned to him, and after several moments considering it, nodded with a smirk and shook hands with him to seal the deal, both parties satisfied. Cho wasn't done with Hermione though, as she glanced the brunette getting off the couch from the corner of her vision.

"Thanks, Hermione." She pulled the girl back by her huge robe sleeves and hugged her, the latter's head snuggled under Cho's.

Slowly, as if experimenting, she wrapped her own arms around the Ravenclaw and snuggled into the embrace, warm and happy she managed to do it right, based on Cho's little giggle.

"Aw you're so adorable!"

"Group hug!" The chuckling twins swooped in and wrapped the two giggling girls in their own patented Weasely hug, with Ron joining after a heartbeat, much to Cho's glee and Hermione's panicking.

"Too much love! Need air…" She whimpered and fake wheezed, much to the amusement of the spectators.

"Did I miss anything?" The cluster of red brown and black haired still holding each other turned to the common room's entrance and blinked owlishly at Neville who just came back from his extra Herbology lesson.

* * *

"Hmm, that's impressive, you've added your friends' instruments in your mental defenses, and I see you like setting up traps very much." Albus Dumbledore mildly flinched at one of the traps he set off and shook it off before retracting and beaming proudly at the first apprentice he's taken on in decades.

"Even Voldemort himself will be having a hard time getting anything out of you. I believe, Miss Granger, you are finally prepared to practice legilimency."

A tired smile stretched across her face and she yawned, tired from the effort. She stayed up late practicing the violin for the upcoming summer concert with her three friends. She also helped them get the hang of legilimency and occlumency, ultimately providing her with extra practice. On top of all this, she also made sure to keep up with her written homework and handing in her essays in time, despite some being slightly rushed nowadays.

"You've been spreading yourself thin haven't you? Allow me to get us some good old soothing green tea, yes?"

She hummed in thought and finally nodded, backing further into the soft couch and sighed tiredly. Natsu who was on the shelve making funny expressions at the amused sorting hat hopped back down and onto her owner's lap, allowing the slender fingers to roam across her raven fur and pet her affectionately- it was therapeutic for both cat and human.

"Excellent! Shall your companion join us as well?"

"No, she ate before coming here. Oh, and she probably swallowed some of your sherbet lemons when you weren't looking." Hermione dead panned as Dumbledore smirked wryly.

"I'm sure she did. Excuse me for a moment." She nodded and decided she'd go over her most recent charms essay. She knew the professor liked to push her, as he placed higher standards for her paper. She usually wasn't one to disappoint either, and duly made sure she wrote well.

Once Dumbledore came back with two hot cups of tea, the pair sipped the concoction in amicable silence. After a couple of sips, Hermione carefully set her teapot on its adjacent levitating plate.

"Headmaster?"

"Hmm?"

"When do you think Quirell will make his move?"

"Whenever the castle is least safe. I believe he's already prepared by now. Only two months are left until the end of the school year after all."

"So whenever you're not here?"

"Probably, but you shouldn't underestimate the teachers, they are more than capable-"

"You never told them what the danger is. How would they act then?" She tilted her head questioningly, and watched Dumbledore struggle to word a proper answer.

"Well it's for the greater good they don't know-"

"…What good will ignorance do?" She frowned at the old man who turned intrigued instead of nervous.

'Are you really 11 years old, Hermione Granger…?'

"You need not worry Miss Granger, Voldemort will not succeed, even in my absence, if it were to occur in the near future."

'Honestly, he switched gears faster than a drag racer.' Hermione rolled her eyes at his shiftiness and 'I know better than thou' behavior she found was the norm with him, but didn't find it any less aggravating.

"Thank you for the tea headmaster. I'll be going now."

"Any time Miss Granger, rest well for our next lesson, and do stay out of trouble." She nodded and feigned ignorance at what his last words meant.

'Stay out of this.'

'Maybe I'll get involved just to piss him off.' She smirked to herself as she closed the door and chuckled at Natsu's happy mewl after the sneaky cat nabbed more of the man's precious lemon drops. Her shared common room will be smelling like lemon tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go in there?" Daphne slowed their pace to the Gryffindor common room, to which Hermione and Harry regarded her curiously.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Harry asked while Hermione questioningly tilted her head. Daphne was surprised those two didn't get it, but then again, they did have a muggle upbringing and were the least prejudiced people she's ever had the pleasure to meet.

'This is going to be weird putting into words.'

"Well, you're Gryffindors, and I'm a Slytherin; those two houses are sworn enemies and are rarely civil to each other."

"Why?"

"We think Gryffindors are a bunch barbaric fools, while you think we're hell's spawn waiting to become death eaters and worship Voldemort. It doesn't help that there's never been a muggleborn Slytherin either."

"Oh… no wonder Ron's always picking a fight with you. He means well though, promise."

"Whatever you say Harry…" She rolled her eyes, but didn't have the heart to slander his best friend, despite the frustration that ginger boy brought her. He was right though, he may dislike her, but he didn't hate her, at least.

Once they got through the fat lady's portrait, Daphne and Hermione were going up the staircase to fetch some books with Harry ascending to the boys' room for his own.

Until, several Gryffindors sitting by the dorm entrance glared at the Slytherin before they murmured among themselves and stood in their path. Their arms were crossed and gazes smug and hostile, all directed at the defensive 1st year blonde.

They were 5th years.

"Well, well, what's a snake doing in the den of lions? Come to corrupt the younger years?" A shaggy brunet sneered while unsheathing his wand from its holster. The rest of the group nodded and grunted in agreement, sharing his thoughts.

Surprisingly, it was Hermione who glowered at them in response to their pettiness, Harry backing her up by stepping forward with her and blocking Daphne from their barrage of oncoming insults.

"She's our friend." Hermione dared them to contradict her.

"She doesn't hate Gryffindors." Harry attempted to placate them, to no avail; of all the four houses, Gryffindors were famous, or rather infamous, for picking fights whenever and wherever.

Many already sensed the two parties facing off and dropped whatever they were doing to direct their attention at the mounting conflict with some even forming a circle around them.

"This dirty snake isn't welcome here." One of the girls spat and Hermione made her cower back with a heated glare.

"She's just 11 years old. What could she have done that makes you hate her so much?" Harry tried to reason despite being upset at the slight upon an irritated Daphne who wore an expression that screamed 'I told you so'.

"She's in the house of evil muggleborn persecutors. She'll join the death eaters at the first chance she gets and take down whoever stands against her." Another practically yelled in the affronted yet arrogantly disinterested Slytherin's face.

"As if I'd waste my time on fools like you. I'd sooner gush like Lavender or Parvati than wear that horrid white mask, no that that's any of your business."

"Liar!" One screamed and others chorused along, making Daphne frown and slowly back away at the rising hostility in the room. Her breathing accelerated when some of them took out their wands, panic slowly taking over.

This was bad

She needed to get away. Fast.

In the end, there was no need for it; just when she and her two friends were cornered, one of them literally growled before pacing forward like a predator and eyeing the other Gryffindors in the room with aggressive disdain.

"Fine. If she's not welcome, neither am I. I won't step foot in this dorm until she does." Her quiet voice was like a slap to the face to many of her fellow classmates. Her piercing stare with those smoldering brown eyes made them flinch if she ever met their eyes filled with misguided belligerence. Harry was quick to agree with his little friend, though immediately worried how they'd manage outside the common room for who knows how long.

He wasn't sure he wanted to test the ability of Gryffindors to hold a grudge.

By then, Hermione grabbed a flabbergasted Daphne's hand and swiftly led her out the common room after clearing a path between the students that wordlessly parted and let them pass, surprised and intimidated by this version of the seemingly placid brunette. Some even had the common sense to feel shame with upsetting Gryffindor's smallest cub and their bias with house opinions.

Harry realized they were moving and followed them dutifully, determined to make a point and show them they were taking this issue to heart… he just hoped Hermione had a plan to stretch out their 'strike'.

Halfway through their walk Daphne snapped out of her slack jawed cloudy eyed haze and abruptly pulled at Hermione's hand to stop. The latter, looked back at her questioningly and noticed her hair was obscuring her dark forest green eyes.

"Why…why did you do that?"

"They were being mean."

"Why would you do something so stupid!?" She yelled at the brunette and looked up wide eyed and blinking away tears while glaring weakly at the brunette and then a solemn Harry.

"I don't mind doing it for a friend." Hermione's ever calm voice began to soothe her, but she kept protesting their decision.

"But now you'll be hated by your whole house…"

"So?"

"That's it!? So? That's all you have to say?" Daphne ground out while Hermione seemed hesitant about something, until she turned to the blonde resolutely, chocolate eyes shining with determination.

She stepped forward with a stony face and wrapped her arms around Daphne's back before the latter had the chance of backing away- not that she could; the shock kept her rooted in place.

With her head buried in the taller girl's shoulder, she tried to express what she could without fumbling with her words.

"Wha-"

Hermione was amused she practically broke the girl with her simple act and giggled lightly when she finally hugged her back with earnestness, her usual welcome warmth seeping through and relaxing both girls.

Daphne gave her one last squeeze before they stood apart at arm's length, and saw her small friend's eyes soften and sparkle with mirth while the former wiped away any tears that might have formed.

"Could it be the infamous ice princess is crying?" Harry chipped in smirking coyly, receiving Daphne's outraged yell and Hermione's tinkling laughter.

"No worries I'm just teasing you- Ow!" He was rewarded with a slap to the back of the head before being pulled in into his attacker's arms for a hug, gladly reciprocating after a few moments of stiffness and hesitation.

"Thanks, both of you. It… means a lot."

"Anything for a friend." The brunette chirped before walking ahead, while the two stood confused.

"Where exactly are we going to go now? I'd welcome you guys to stay in my dorms, but I doubt the Slytherin's welcome will be any better than Gryffindor's, if not worse."

"The room of requirements. It will provide us with everything we need, no?"

Both face-palmed at forgetting about that detail.

* * *

It was that very night that the three students agreed to start sleeping in the room of requirements. All they needed with them were their nightwear and bathroom appliances. Ron, after finding out about the incident, already got the raven haired boy his pajamas along with his toothbrush, upset he won't be rooming with his friend for the unforeseeable future. This made him start to coerce his fellow Gryffindors to be more open to the younger Slytherins.

And even though he'd rather swallow broken glass than admit it, the way they treated Daphne angered him too; only he gets to call her names.

Meanwhile Hermione had gone up to take her violin with her, asides from the pajamas and toothbrush and paste, but encountered unexpected opposition in the form of Lavender and Parvati.

"You weren't joking!?" Hermione shook her head in response to Lavender's yell while folding her clothes.

"Where would you stay then?" Parvati was skeptically, but equally as worried as Lavender.

"The music room. I don't like anyone being mean to my friend." Her childish voice resonated in their ears, leaving them unable to do a thing but watch her pack and leave. So, Parvati took the initiative.

"Hermione."

Said girl stopped at the door, bag in hand and turned around to meet the Indian witch's dark eyes with her own.

"We'll convince them to come around and let Daphne in." Lavender nodded seriously and added her knut's worth.

"You know Gryffindors stick together, yeah?"

"Yeah... we do. Thanks a lot girls. I have a feeling Harry and I will be back sooner with you two helping." She grinned widely and waved the two goodbye, glad she had open minded roommates and friends that cared enough to cause a change.

She happily weaved through the masses of students that stared at her curiously before shrugging and turning around, mostly used to the little witch's antics by this point of the year. Hermione just couldn't help it! She was ecstatic to be having a sleepover with her favorite people- minus Cho, who told them she'll join the next day as she had a friend, Marietta Edgcombe to help out today.

Arriving to the seventh floor using a secret shortcut, but still panting from the exhaustion, she grinned tiredly at the sight of Harry and Daphne carrying their belongings and having small talk. She waved at them while they greeted her with pleased smiles.

"Will you do the honors, Hermione?" Daphne gestured gracefully towards the wall, and said girl eagerly nodded, already having thought of the perfect room. Daphne failed to hold back an impish smile at the adorable and rare enthusiasm the girl displayed for anything other than music.

Both gave Hermione a wide berth to walk in front of the wall three times and summon their bedroom for the first night. And so,they opened the doors in anticipation, and were greeted with an elegant room with more than enough room for four beds, much less three. Said beds were aligned along the walls with two on each side and had a color scheme of purple, black, white and grey, the odd colors combining tastefully. Under each bed lied a rug of the same color scheme, as were the curtains mounted on the brick walls. Finally, a modern fireplace in the middle at the end of the hall- length room was built and surrounded with couches and ottoman similar to the ones in the Gryffindor common room, and once sat on, they would realize it had the same texture and fluffiness.

"Blimey, Hermione..."

"Is it alright?"

"It's incredible! I love the colors you used!" The compliments made her blush and gain interest in her feet.

"Th-thanks; I used colors that don't belong to any of the houses, to make it fair." Harry and Daphne nodded approvingly at her diplomatic decision before the boy ran to the bed and jumped on it, enjoying the light spring it had. After rolling around and some exaggerated stretching, he lifted his arm and gave her a thumbs up, which made her and the strawberry blonde burst out in laughter.

Daphne then wore a mischievous smirk and grabbed the pillow from her bed after changing into her pajamas, waiting for the opportune moment when Hermione and Harry switched their clothes into their own nightwear thanks to one of Hermione's self-taught spells. Then she stroke.

To say the look on Hermione's face when Daphne chucked the pillow at the back of her head was hilarious would be an understatement; the oblivious girl yelped with a startled squeak, arms swirling vigorously to try and keep balance before toppling face down to the floor.

Harry went down to the floor in turn, not from any pillow, but from his boisterous laughter at the comical face Hermione made facing him.

It was a pity neither knew how seriously the brunette took games, for when she shakily rose from her knees and touched a pillow, all hell broke loose.

Only after a feather coated Daphne and Harry surrendered by very nearly bowing to the remorseless brunette did she consent to their piece offering of good night hugs and dibs on the new black rosin Cho was getting from home. Also she was exhausted and needed to pass out very soon.

Even with their exhaustion, all three fell asleep with content smiles and pleased sighs amidst murmured good nights.

Thankfully, none of them snored.

* * *

"Hermione, why were you avoiding that Slytherin kid you beat in the beginning of the year? Quirell too?"

Daphne asked Hermione as the two made their way through the dark halls.

Said avoiding incidents were many, in fact:

"T-today class, we'll be working on the…" His words were gibberish to her right now- it didn't help half his speaking was a stuttered mess anyway. She even managed to ignore his ever growing tar black aura of despair and oozing evil in favor of making herself as small as possible and hiding from the Slytherin prefect she had the displeasure of running into during her year.

Daphne and Ron were quite confused why she kept hiding behind their backs and tugging the back of their robes. Was it some sort of odd game she was playing?

Harry was put off she didn't do the same with him- little did he know neither of the other two knew what exactly was wrong; in truth, the poor boy-who-lived just wasn't tall enough to benefit the small somewhat bushy haired witch.

It's only at the end of her class that Daphne saw what she was hiding from, or rather who:

Francis Fraudish.

Why? He was a right ponce, which was a sure fact, having the pleasure of witnessing his behavior outside class. Not to mention Hermione wiped the floor with him during their first DADA class.

Come to think of it, how is he even a prefect?

She returned from her wandering thoughts and caught up to Hermione after eyeing her and him suspiciously.

Other days only made her suspicion grow.

A couple of days after proposing they perform a string trio, Hermione was rather shifty around members from all the houses, and though Daphne didn't mind so, she was also unusually clingy, holding onto the edge of her robe and sticking close to her most of the time they were in the halls and in the presence of these people.

Usually she'd be concerned about keeping her cool reputation, but Hermione's distress was more important.

She even stopped and eyed Kat Norse, a generally sweet auburn haired 5th year prefect, with distrust and caution. Her stink eye extended to the rest of the prefects, even Percy Weasely who she was on friendly terms with, omitting that a lot of students give Percy the stink eye anyways.

But not Hermione.

Not the girl that was so…unassuming and kind even some Slytherins, aka Pansy and Draco, had a hard time insulting her properly.

Her reaction then was pathetically weak compared to the fearful glare she'd aim at the Slytherin prefects, especially that boy.

Her behavior was so unusual, despite the subtlety, that a raven haired Hufflepuff prefect Gabriel Truman pulled Daphne aside and asked if Hermione was alright once said girl had lessons with the Ravenclaws.

Daphne regrettably shrugged her shoulders in ignorance, taking some blame in not knowing what was wrong with her close friend.

Cho recorded the same observations, but unlike Daphne, she already came to the conclusion the brunette had a bone to pick with prefects. How it started was her next objective. This, she discussed with Daphne, Harry and Ron while Hermione was busy practicing.

All Daphne had to add was she particularly disliked the Slytherin ponce while Harry only knew she wasn't seen in the common room much except when reading by the fireplace. She usually sneaked in after curfew. This didn't surprise them, but upset Cho who disapproved of the brunette's rule breaking.

"Well, we haven't go much to go on…" Harry spoke disheartened, and the rest sighed.

"Why don't you ask Lavender and Parvati? She shares a room with them." Ron suggested out of the blue while they hung out on the wooden bridge overlooking the lake illuminated by a gentle orange sunset with strokes of indigo and pink bridging across the landscape.

"There's an idea…"

"They're infamous gossips too. Yes, this can work." Daphne stated with a renewed sense of purpose.

"Before you leave, Greengrass, isn't there something you'd like to tell me?" Ron smugly stood in the way, hands crossed across his chest and smirk infuriating the Slytherin.

'If he thinks I'm about to thank a bloody Gryffindor…' She seethed and her eyes narrowed before she stepped forward and, with a hand swiftly settling on his scalp, pushed him away from her and out of her way.

"Not in your lifetime, Weasel."

"Ungrateful Snake! You'll thank me one day!" He stomped, face as red as his hair and childishly yelled at the elegant girl's retreating back.

"Keep dreaming ginger!" She didn't even bother turning around.

Cho patted said ginger on the shoulder apologetically before sprinting lightly to catch up to her strutting Slytherin friend while waving Harry goodbye with a sweet smile he cheerily returned.

"Cho, you need to talk to Lavender and Parvati soon." Daphne muttered to the Asian witch who nodded immediately while both swiftly ascended up the staircase to join Hermione in their established music room.

Those were the flashbacks both girls had from different perspectives, and Daphne wasn't planning giving up on finding the truth anytime soon.

"O-oh, him?"

Daphne nodded, looking at the brunette expectantly, especially with the brief fear that flitted across her face.

'Why isn't she saying anything…?' She skeptically stared at the faraway look across her friend's face and had to hold her robe sleeves to prevent her from tripping over one of the trick steps.

It's been several minutes they were walking and ascending the staircase to the Gryffindor common room and grab Hermione's spare books for their shared potion's lessons.

"Earth to Hermione?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I zoned out. Let's hurry up before we're late." She grinned sheepishly and tugged at the Slytherin's hand, pulling her along to increase their pace.

They briefly stopped in front of the Gryffindor common room, relieved the fat lady no longer lifted an eyebrow at the Slytherin's appearance. The same can be said about many students, but some older ones were still rude and biased towards the 11 year old Slytherin.

It disgusted Hermione the supposedly mature Gryffindors would treat her friend like that, even after the incident that occurred a couple of weeks ago.

They finally entered her common room and told Daphne she needed to go to the bathroom for a moment. Said girl nodded and sat on the brunette's bed, still suspicious.

So, when Hermione closed the bathroom door behind her, she did what any sensible Slytherin would do and snooped around. She got up and inspected the things around her luggage. Other than the usual violin case lying idly by the bed, Natsu prowling around the suitcase, sneakers under the bed, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Wait, what was Natsu doing? The small Bombay cat hopped off the suitcase and ran to the curious blonde, tugging at her robe with her small sharp teeth towards the girl's personal items.

"What do you want me to see? There's nothing there, and no, I won't open it, that's an invasion of privacy." She and the tiny creature had a stare down, with the cat winning, its piercing ocean blue eyes making her uncomfortable.

"Ugh why am I even talking to a cat!?" She shook her head and frowned for considering looking into the girl's box. She settled for just glaring daggers at the thing, and the mangy feline. During her brief glaring, she caught some red on the edges of the lid and the corner of the luggage. She crouched to inspect it closer and realized the red wasn't rust but rather blood.

Her worry spike, and she was about to open the luggage regardless of privacy but jumped back like a flinched cat at the sound of flushing from the bathroom.

She dusted off her robes and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible when Hermione came out and walked to her luggage, unlocking it after a small wand patterns aimed at the lock. Daphne threw a sideways glare at Natsu that pretended to be too busy licking its fur to notice.

'What a lousy little-' Her train of thought slowed to a halt when she peered over the brunette's shoulder and found bandages along with a tray of sea weed colored solution filled vials. They looked eerily familiar.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" Hermione, who had taken out her books looked up oddly at Daphne's form that practically towered over her. Said girl quickly backed away and waved her hands with an embarrassed grin.

"Nothing, nothing. Like you said, we should hurry before it's too late." She linked arms with the Gryffindor and sprinted out of the common rooms, Natsu catching up and hopping into her owner's satchel soon after.

* * *

"Daphne." It was Cho. When did she get here? She was panting, too.

"Hmm?" The blonde was so busy slaving away on her transfiguration essay she didn't bother looking up to greet the Ravenclaw.

"Daphne, this is important."

"Yeah, just give me a sec." She muttered and waved off the Ravenclaw, trying to figure out the wording for her next paragraph, until two hands slammed on top of the table and nearly made her fall off her chair.

"Why would you do that!?" She screeched at Cho before being shushed by the strict Librarian.

" It's Hermione."

"What about her?" She muttered grumpily and kept eye contact with Cho who sat down beside her.

"I talked to Parvati, and she told me of an interesting little accident that happened a while ago, though both she and I believe it might be an incident instead."

"Okay, Sherlock, what's the big find then?" She smirked at the Ravenclaw who scoffed and lifted an eyebrow.

"Since when did you read Muggle fiction?"

"You're not the only person who reads often, oh clever Ravenclaw." She grinned at the girl who rolled her slanted eyes.

"Right, well Parvati found blood in their bathroom sink. After interrogating Hermione, she and Lavender found their source, but Parvati noticed Hermione was lying how she got hurt in the first place. The brunette said she cut her hand and treated it at Madame Pomfrey's."

"But Hermione hasn't stepped foot into the infirmary since she got that scalp tear."

"Exactly."

"Why would she be lying?"

"Maybe she got hurt doing something illegal, or covering for someone…" Cho suggested, scratching her head for more reasons.

"Or someone could have hurt her and she didn't want us knowing." Daphne grimly suggested the less innocent reason Cho couldn't think of yet with her sort of innocent mindset. She wouldn't fair too well in Slytherin.

"Wh-what? Why!? Who would want to hurt her?" Cho exclaimed in disbelief.

"Whoever did would have done it while she was sneaking out, since the rest of the time, we're always with her."

"The only people allowed after curfew are teachers and prefects."

"You don't think…"

"A prefect!?" "Professor Quirell?" Both spoke at the same time and looked at each other confused.

"Why prefect?" Cho asked.

"With the way she's acting around them, why not?"

"Yes, and especially that Slytherin guy… you don't think…?"

"He has the motif too… embarrassment at the hands of an 11 year old."

"Don't you think we're jumping to conclusions here?"

"Maybe; we'll have to confront Hermione about it, and not let her lie her way through it like she did with Parvati and Lavender."

"Well, she is as slippery as a fish when she wants to be."

"What a waste the hat didn't sort her in Slytherin." Daphne sighed morosely before the two nodded to each other and simultaneously rose from their chairs after swiftly packing up.

"I have to admit, you're not half bad at recon."

"Give me some credit, I am a Ravenclaw. I'd say the same with your deducing, dear Slytherin. We'd make a pretty good team, all we need are nicknames and a cool hand shake." Cho grinned proudly to herself and Daphne took it upon herself to snap the girl out of her little detective fantasy with a slap to the back of her head.

"You need to lay off the Sherlock books, eh?"

She got a raspberry from a very mature Cho in reply.


	10. Chapter 10

"Asking her directly isn't working."

"Tell me about it."

Both girls sighed in defeat before joining their brunette so she can help them practice occlumency and legilimency.

The three were comfortably settled in the room of requirements that was well air conditioned, as the spring weather was beginning to heat up.

So far, both girls were doing well in building their shields, nearly reaching half Hermione's shield power after several weeks of constant practice upon the brunette's urging. Either way, it's not like they had the heart to deny the brunette of much.

Today they were finally going to try and read one of the pieces she had in mind for the quartet to play at their gala concert.

"Are you sure you can do it this time? Today's your turn Daphne. Cho and Harry already found out." Their little friend taunted, sitting cross legged on the couch and eyeing both playfully with gleaming chocolate eyes before winking at the Ravenclaw who giggled.

"Watch me."

And watch she did. The moment their eyes met, Daphne cast a legilimens spell out loud with her wand and found herself sprinting through an elaborately constructed maze of sound waves with different frequencies and looked behind her to see huge black notes hopping towards her with the intent of chasing her out.

"You have got to be kidding me." She panicked and panted vigorously a minute into the run, glaring at the note coated paper white sky in hopes Hermione will feel her anger. She heard a resonating laugh in response.

"Two can play at that game…" She muttered and threw a side glance at the sound waves she was sprinting through before running into one without a second thought. As expected, it stretched, the sound rising in pitch progressively until it rebounded back with a bounce and shot her upwards.

She smirked as soon as she spotted the glowing sheet music several waves away from her, but she didn't expect to see the sharp tip of the notes diving towards her like spears. She shrieked and closed her eyes before doing a tuck and roll on the wooden floor- the same one in their music room- before shakily bolting forward to her prize.

After evading several rolling boulder sized whole notes and cursing Hermione's mind countless times, she finally had the golden sheets within her sights and sprinted without halt, even as she tripped frequently over randomly emerging and disappearing staccato dot bumps scattered all over the place.

With one last push, she leaped and relished the feeling of her fingers grazing the hued notes. As soon as she did, everything turned black, and there was silence.

Seconds later, when she thought she had failed again, bubbles of light appeared floating in front of her, and with it, the gentle plucking of a harp, followed by a violin and viola playing a sweet melancholic note, and setting the melody's tone. The more the melody progressed, the more the instruments increased in number and in varying sounds. It was the piano's that struck a sad chord in Daphne, some of the bubbles turning blue.

A violin that started solo made indigo ones appear before bring accompanied by the maroon depth of the cello that sent tremors down her spine. Once again the piano played its recurring theme with the viola plucking chords and maintaining the morose beat. In the end, all three instruments faded away, all too soon for the lone spectator.

The melody was as short as it was touching. She needed to know its name.

Within the blink of an eye she was outside once more, her bemused forest green eyes staring into fond chocolate eyes that failed to lose their gleam.

"Great Job Daph." She smiled, the act tilting up the Slytherin's lips in turn.

"What…was that melody?" She sounded breathless even to her own ears, still wishing the tune would ring soothingly in her ears.

"It's named the City of Flickering Destruction, composed by Yoko Shimomura. I'm quite fond of her soundtracks she designs for video games like kingdom hearts."

"Have you played this kingdom hearts game?"

"No, but the soundtrack is phenomenal. We should try out a couple after our concert." She stretched and yawned before hopping off her seat and grabbing hold of her satchel.

"Cho, can you take care of Natsu? I need to see Dumbledore."

"What more can you learn from the man!? You practically have him trapped in your insane defenses too!" Daphne exclaimed, incredulously throwing her arms up.

"I'm not seeing him for a lesson."

"Oh…"

"You still want to get involved with Quirell? It's too dangerous Hermione!" Cho objected, frowning and disappointed with the brunette.

"I don't want to sit around and do nothing." She shrugged and smiled halfheartedly at her worried friends before turning her back to them and letting the huge wooden doors shut her out.

The rest of the occupants were silent for several seconds until Daphne sighed.

"She isn't giving this up, is she?"

"Apparently not. Looks like we'll be getting into a right mess soon." Cho smirked while Daphne chuckled.

* * *

"Headmaster, you need to hide the stone elsewhere. It's not safe…" The words felt like they were coming out of a broken record player stuck on repeat.

"Miss Granger, I assure you Voldemort will not attempt anything with me in the castle, not in his current state."

"What if you're not here then?" She frowned and stubbornly persisted while the old man sighed, having gone through this conversation more times than he cared to count; it was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Fine, how about a compromise: whenever I leave the castle I'll covertly take the stone with me so it will always remain safe. Will that appease you?"

She nodded reluctantly, still having one concern to address.

"What happens when Quirell goes down to the chamber and doesn't find it?"

"W-well I… erm… Haven't actually thought about that."

'I was planning to kill him when I got the chance… As much as I object to killing, it seems necessary in this case.' His thought was rewarded with Hermione's widening eyes and gaping mouth.

Dumbledore noticed this and cursed inside his head.

"Hermione, what did I tell you about reading other people's minds without their consent?" He sounded like a disappointed father, frowning disapprovingly and hiding his pride with her developing legilimency as best as he could.

"S-sorry…" She looked down ashamed and still reeling from the fact that the school's revered headmaster would take someone's life. Yet, she understood it had to be done- it was more than obvious at this point that there was nothing left of Quirell but Voldemort's soul inhabiting his empty shell.

"Are your worries now put to rest Miss Granger?" He asked, hands linked on the large wooden table, tone as serious as the topic deserves.

"…Yes. Thank you Headmaster." She nodded, her own hands gripping the edge of her fluffy seat.

"Please don't do anything foolish." His aura turned from the dark grey to a murky yellow, amusement laced in his concerns and reprimands.

"You say to a Gryffindor." She smirked wryly.

"I do believe the hat was about to place you in Slytherin, if I wasn't mistaken." He himself smirked and glanced knowingly at the sorting hat.

"…Touche." She sheepishly laughed before thanking the headmaster once more and exiting with a plan budding in her mind.

* * *

Several weeks ago, Harry took to practicing alone on the Beriot composition and other melodies that had gathered dust in the confines of his mind.

He was particularly fond of Kreisler's compositions, like 'Liebsfreud' and 'Tambourin Chinoix'; though the piano wasn't very significant in them, it complimented the violin pieces beautifully.

He hoped Hermione would like them when he plays them for her someday.

While his fingers glided across the keys, his mind drifted to the moments he shared with his four dear friends.

The initially distant Hermione was still nicer to him than his aunt's family ever was in his short eleven years. Not only that, she understood him, and he her. It relieved him, exalted him, made him feel accepted- linked to someone on a level he can't fathom at his tender age.

Ron, despite the lack of tact and mule worthy stubbornness, laziness, and bias towards Slytherins- Wow Ron had a lot of faults- he had the heart of gold to make up for them in spades. He's willing to learn too. He liked people that learned things for the better.

Daphne, the infamous ice princess, earned his admiration through her ambition and passion to best everyone with her music and studies, even though she gets a bit out of control sometimes. Treating Hermione as kindly as she does was also big bonus points for him… and she gives warm hugs.

Cho, Harry would describe as the patient and kind mother of the group, despite her occasional bouts of tears, whining and brooding when she couldn't achieve her goal. She never failed to keep them in check, and keep Hermione from getting herself killed, for now. He was surprised she hasn't grown grey hairs yet.

It made his heart warm. Thinking of these people. Even Natsu, whom he liked to spoil and hand treats behind Hermione's back- little did she know most of Gryffindor was smitten with the kitten.

They were a better family than the ones at little Whinging would ever be. They made him feel accepted, and happy, and… and loved.

He didn't realize he'd switched melodies and was playing Schon Rosmarin by Kreisler. The quaint tune, along with his thoughts lifted all the burdens off his shoulder and he smiled while straightening up and swaying with the music, imagining himself playing in a small pub somewhere in Molching, Germany, accompanying an accordion. (Small tribute to 'The Book Thief', God that book ripped my heart to shreds)

Once he was done, he closed the piano case with care and saddled his school bag on one shoulder while humming the tune before throwing one more glance at the snug and comfy basement with windows that let sunlight trickle in– anything is possible with this room, even a basement with windows- and exited, shutting the door silently behind him.

On his way through the terrace, he heard squeaky and rushed words and looked at its source, only to see chipmunks chasing each other at the base of an acorn tree.

'Huh, weird…'

He moved along, greeting a few other students he was friendly with, before chirps he swore sounded like a conversation made him abruptly halt in his steps. He suddenly looked up to see two little robins hopping from one branch to the other before taking flight away from him, the twitters of words fading away with the burgundy creatures.

'I think all the dust in that room is just getting to me.' He hurried along, now worried with what his mind was doing to him.

He almost shut the common door room with such a rush it startled half the common room's occupants.

Finally reaching home base, he sighed relieved until a small black cat made itself know at his feet.

" _What's got your knickers in a twist?_ " A feminine voice deeper than Hermione's had him look down very slowly to the cat opening and closing its mouth with a mildly curious expression adorning her usually bored demeanor.

"Wh-what?"

" _Are you deaf now?_ "

"Oh Merlin, I'm going bonkers…" He muttered to himself, grasping the feathery raven hair of his in one hand.

"Are you okay Harry?" Dean, who was passing by the entrance door, asked with curiosity.

"Uhm…yes, I think? What did you just hear her say?"

"Say? All she did was mewl at you."

"R-right, I thought I heard something, must be a bit tired."

"I'm sure you are; just to warn you, Neville's up there and snoring like a freaking chainsaw, so good luck with getting sleep any time soon." He smirked his usual suave smirk that older girls already found charming. All Harry did was chuckle knowingly.

"No worries, a silencing spell will do the trick. Later mate." He bid his roommate goodbye as the muggleborn joined Ron for the first of many heated discussions revolving around whether Quidditch or football was the better sport.

'Everyone heard it mewl, but I heard it talk…is it the same thing as me talking to snakes?' He wondered after absentmindedly plopping on the couch in beside the fireplace, aware Natsu followed him and hopped onto its lap.

' _Similar. Your talking to snakes is the Parselmouth ability. Your talking to me and other animals makes you a freak of nature.'_

'Wait, what?'

' _Oh I'm just kidding. About the freak of nature thing, not the parselmouth._ '

'How do you know that?' He seemed to accept the fact that he communicated with her through his mind pretty easily, already past the panic that came with communicating with an animal.

' _I make sure to know everything about other fellow animals.'_

'Fair enough… so this must be the room's effect?'

' _Most likely.'_

'Neat.' So now he can communicate with other animals.

It was a good day for Harry Potter.

* * *

On a calm windless afternoon, while the horizon turned from a murky blue to a deeper sea blue painted with rose wisps of clouds at sunset, a girl wearing a Gryffindor shirt with rolled up sleeves panted, wand grasped tightly in one hand while the other wiped sweat off her forehead.

She was glaring at the practice dummies, some shredded and others pulverized, imagining them to be her venomous tormentor.

There was no way he could hurt her again, she was sure of it.

She relaxed her stance and huffed, slightly tired from the exhaustion of her ever growing magical stores, satisfied she lasted nearly an hour blasting spells and evading illusions of attacks.

She might be hungry enough to eat a whole meal, which was a lot, saying for Hermione.

She crouched by her satchel and petted the napping Natsu before snatching the bag exiting the room of requirements for a quick shower and dinner before coming back to practice on her violin, yet not for as long as she would like to; with exams approaching, she ought to dedicate some time for those and make sure she met everyone's expectations.

Daphne and Cho were handling their own workloads of music practice and revision well, and while Harry was more preoccupied with his piano and the odd disappearance or two to who knows where with Natsu- maybe he had a thing for cats- he managed to keep up with the workload. Even Ron with his fearsome procrastination should pass with Cho's tutoring. The latter also improved greatly at chess, much to her own pride and joy.

As for the whole Voldemort immortality thing, Hermione could do nothing but bide her time, much like the evil wizard; as long as the headmaster was in the castle, the situation remained a stalemate.

All in all, current times were laid back for the little witch.

Too bad nothing remained peaceful with her for too long.

While she finished with her shower, she decided to take the shortcut to the great hall and surprise her friends.

The advantage was that few knew of it, so it's rarely crowded if ever. Today, it was nearly empty.

This was also a disadvantage.

While she traveled through the barren hall way, another person decided to make their unwelcome appearance.

Upon his sight Hermione groaned and hid the apprehension that quickened her heart beat; her magical stores hadn't recharged yet.

'This is bad…'

"Look who showed up: the dirty little rat."

"You say I'm Dirty? Have you smelled your clothes lately?" She countered back with the slightest quivering of her voice. She silently summoned the wand into her hand hidden within the folds of her robe.

"You little shit. We'll see how dirty you'll be after I'm done with you." He sneered before taking out his wand.

Instead of frightening her, it relieved her; he was too far from her to physically abuse her, so he had to resort to magical attacks, and that suited her just fine.

She began jumping around, evading his petty spells with ease, much to his frustration.

"Hold still you midget!" He gritted after the tenth spell, beginning to tire.

At the signs of exhaustion, Hermione took out her own wand and cast expelliarmus which he luckily dodged before falling on his butt from locomotor wibbly, the foot locking hex.

With a glare he quickly got back up and began casting more vicious curses like cutting hexes and a rather nasty blinding hex she thankfully dodged, and others she managed to cast mild protegos against.

Unfortunately, the lad's anger fueled his magic and his amplified cutting curses nicked her shoulder and arm.

She let out a pained yelp and resisted the urge to hold her wounded arm, instead looking up at him with a glare. She growled faintly and fired off three successive cutting, petrifying and disarming curses, all three hitting him accurately and effectively ending their little spat.

Panting, she stared at his frozen uptight body topple and fall on his back to the floor with a grunt.

Pain stinging the right half of her body, she gingerly glanced down at her aggressively reddening wounds and soaking shirt before scrunching up her face in discomfort and assessing the damage.

'They sting way too much for shallow wounds… they're quite deep this time.'

"A l-lot of b-blood…" She muttered to herself out loud, scared. She hasn't healed wounds this deep yet. She gulped and fumbled with her satchel, trying the find the healing vials she kept as an emergency. She cursed to herself for using them up.

Great. Now she had to go all the way to the common room to get them.

'To hell with it!' She waved her blood splattered wand at the first gash she could find, the one on her shoulder and watched the blood leaking out of it slowly decrease until the wound knitted back up messily.

'Damn it! My intent is all over the place!' She grit her teeth and struggled to siphon off her starving magical stores, hands trembling after the third wound healed and her limbs turning cold.

'No this is bad, I'm practically out of magic.' She panicked and expressed distress, especially when black dots swam in her vision and vertigo took over forcing her to lean on the wall and slide down to her knees, her hand on her arm to stem the flow of blood.

She glanced at Natsu who darted out of the bag and stared into her eyes intently, worry written in her own intense blue eyes.

With a faint nod from her, she took off like a bullet in search of the one person who could understand her and come to her mistress's aid.

Said person was trying to explain his new ability to Ron, who wore a rare skeptic expression.

"Are you sure about that mate? Maybe you're just imagining things."

"I can prove it!"

"How?"

"Well… erm… I can talk to Natsu! There she is!" He managed to escape his own mumbling at the sight of the frantic cat.

Said Bombay cat immediately skidded to a stop and stared up at it, mewling with fervor from Ron's point of view.

Ron also noticed Harry growing as panicked as the cat, if not worse. In a split second, he grabbed Ron's arm and took off in a crazed sprint following the cat.

"H-harry! Wh-what's wrong!? Slow down!" He hastily dodged a surprised hufflepuff student and briefly looked back to make sure she hadn't tripped.

"Hermione's in trouble!"

"And the cat told you that!?" Ron exclaimed as they turned the corner and took an unfamiliar passage hidden behind a suit of armor.

"Blimey mate, you sure you're not bon…kers…" His speech cut off when both boys slowed to a stop, greeted with the aftermath of a bloody duel. A petrified but struggling Slytherin prefect gave them a pretty good idea what went down, but what terrified them was that all the blood came from their ashen pale friend who was leaning against a wall, deathly still while blood pooled around her and tainted her shirt that uncomfortably stuck to her like second skin.

"H-H-Hermione!?" While Harry barely managed to whisper his friend's name, Ron's voice reached new octaves he didn't know his vocal chords were able to produce.

Without a moment's hesitance, both rushed at the barely conscious girl who groaned faintly and tried to get off the wall before Harry stopped her and gently placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder while Ron slowly and cautiously took her arm around his neck. Both boys then got her to her feet and tried to get her to Madame Pomfrey as fast as possible without jostling or hurting her any further. Natsu trailed behind them, before going off once more to warn the nurse in advance, since she was still high on adrenaline.

The last thing Hermione remembered before her flickering vision went black was Harry's muffled reassuring words.

"It's okay Hermione, you'll be fine soon."

* * *

"—Lost a lot of blood—"

"-e okay?-"

"She sh- be o-ay. But she has- o—wounds-badly healed—"

"What!?"

"-Quiet—wake her!"

Snippets of conversations bounced off the bleach white walls of the infirmary and entered Hermione's barely conscious mind, until the sunlight gently trickling through the window above her made her eyes gently flutter open.

The very first colors she took in where white and blue; the white that colored the curtains closed around her and preserved her privacy, and the crisp clear turquoise blue that captured Hermione's attention and made her peacefully stare outside her window for several minutes, tuning all sounds out.

'They remind me of Natsu's eyes.'

But then the curtain opened so Madame Pomfrey could change the girl's bandages and was startled to see the girl's eyes half open and staring at the sky with a small indulgent smile.

The nurse glanced at the brunette once more before making her decision. A small smile slipped while she closed the curtains, shaking her head lightly.

'While students usually wake up in a panic and make a disoriented ruckus, this one stares up at the sky like it's the world's rarest jewel.

'The poor thing looks so happy. I'll let her rest for a while longer.' Was the thought running through the benevolent medic's head while she placated and shooed off Hermione's concerned and, frankly, annoyingly protective friends. Their nagging and insisting questions were getting on her nerves.

After her friend's footsteps faded away and the large oak doors closed shut, Hermione moved around, rustling her blanket and stretching with a loud yawn, finding her the softness of the blankets and her semi-thick pillow immensely pleasing and relaxing.

She glanced around several times, cracking her neck in the process and becoming slightly worried, until her furry black object of interest popped its head up from under the blankets and mewled at her before jumping into her lap and licking the hand that affectionately pet its head and rubbed the back of its ears.

"Here you go, little cub." The curtains were drawn open as Madame Pomfrey deposited a tray filled with chicken soup, whose enticing aroma made her salivate like a starving dog, and a loaf of fresh crispy bread like the ones in the cafeteria.

'Wow the food is too good to be true…' Her eyes sparkled in wonder and anticipation to dig in to the meal, until the nurse brought another small plate. In it was an assortment of pills of different shapes and sizes, obviously meant for her.

'And… there's the catch.' She groaned pitifully and looked up pleadingly at the no nonsense nurse with her puppy dog eyes.

'Work…please…Work!' The lady seemed to waver for a moment before she narrowed her eyes and slapped the upset brunette on the back on her head.

"Darn…" She looked down sullenly at her soup while enduring the exasperated nurse's onslaught.

"You won't be getting out of this one, little missy! I can't believe you've been avoiding the infirmary for months! And don't you tell me that's not true, your wounds proved it, even the ones you healed, as there is something called scarring.

Furthermore young lady, why didn't you visit me after I told you and young Harry to do so? Now that I've gotten a better look at you, I should have confined you to the hospital bed the minute you set foot in this room!"

"I'm sorry…I'm not very good with hospitals…"

"Obviously!" She huffed and rolled her eyes before staring back down at the mass of bushy brown hair.

"Before you dig in, I'd like to know how you got the scars dated before your arrival to Hogwarts." Her voice softened and her tone turned sympathetic- Hermione hoped she won't pity her afterwards, she had enough of it.

"It's…complicated. Mother was strict when it came to my school and musical studies. It's not so bad." She reluctantly supplied the concerned nurse while avoiding the matron's eyes.

"Your mother was far worse than 'strict', Miss Granger. I have half a mind of sending aurors to immediately arrest her and get her as far away as humanely and magically possible from you." He soft tone switched to a livid one barely contained by her professionalism. Still it didn't lessen the protective witch's ire and the increasing desire to tear the woman who called herself a mother apart when she recalled the marks left on the child's malnourished body.

The lava red aura was powerful enough to make Hermione shiver and hold back a whimper before looking up at the nurse that just began to calm down and shakily graced her with a smile.

"It's fine; she's dead now- a disease took her life." She replied simply, staring at madame Pomfrey's now stone blank face instead of grimacing and furious, shrugging after a few moments and digging into her lunch.

"…I'm sorry." The nurse's voice cracked uncertainly and guiltily- how could she sympathize when the woman's death relieved her?

"It was for the best." Her tone resigned, she continued eating with a deceptively calm air.

It unsettled Madame Pomfrey, who left to take care of some matters.

She didn't notice the tears plopping onto the white blankets and onto the bread the brunette held in her small shaking hands.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning greeted the exhausted brunette with a murky blue sky whose sun was partially blocked by scattered grey clouds that formed a muddled mess to her dark brown eyes, much like her own ambiguous state.

Said crankiness only amplified when Madame Pomfrey added she'll be expecting her back here after their exams were done… for a whole week!

"I'll have teachers generously escort you here in case you forget." She still remembered the matron reply with humor and thinly veiled threats of some sort of punishment – probably disgusting medicine- if she didn't show up.

The lady's lucky her concert wasn't happening then or she would've run away, damn the consequences.

She hated it. Being poked and prodded all over. Remembering her marks- the only evidence left of her shattered childhood. She could feel the locks on her tabooed memories straining and creaking in protest; it was only a matter of time until they wreaked havoc on her consciousness. It all brought back the bitter taste of the questions on the forefront of her damaged mind.

'Why did I have to suffer? Why can't I just forget it?

Why me? '

"You ought to explain your situation to your friends." She had the gall to tell her.

She hated it. All of it.

It was damn near impossible for her friends, or at least Daphne or Harry, not to suspect anything at this point, but one thing Hermione didn't doubt about herself was her stubbornness. She'd rather carry her secrets with her to the grave, if possible.

In the midst of her brooding throughout the morning, she had been- at first shakily- walking around in the over sized red dotted hospital shirt and knee length shorts, barefoot, her feet enjoying the cool temperature of the smooth marble tiles. She occasionally stopped in front of the large window at the end of the hall and admired the courtyard filled with students lazing on the grass, playing a good game of snap, or simply walking around with their friends. She couldn't spot Daphne Harry or Cho and guessed they must have classes.

It was also nice, admiring the shifting state of the sky, along with some of the birds twittering gaily and chasing each other; the scene brought her piece of mind within her mental turmoil.

Her musings were interrupted with the arrival of a certain whimsical old wizard who paced to her side and stood to her left, also admiring the quaint view.

"Good morning Miss Granger."

"Good morning Headmaster."

"It's a rather fine day outside, wouldn't you agree? A shame to be spending it cooped up in this infirmary."

"Indeed it is, headmaster." She slipped him a small amused smile, which he returned with less enthusiasm.

"You'll be free to go out soon, Miss Granger, and you'll need not to fear any more trouble from Fraudish. Although it will be difficult to expel him, I'll make sure he fails this year, at the very least. His title as prefect has been permanently revoked and he'll be put on probation to ensure this sort of incident never occurs again. I'm truly sorry Hermione." He spoke decisively, tone strict yet apologetic to the young brunette.

"Thank you Headmaster, it's fine; thanks to him, I worked on a bunch of spells to get stronger and fight back, so it wasn't all bad." She shrugged and grinned once more at the old man, showing him she was willing to put the transgression behind her.

'What a gracious child… well not a child, but a young woman. It's far too early for me to think of her as such, but with all she's went through…'

"So I'm free to go now?"

"Not quite yet, Miss Granger. There's another issue that can't wait, since I need to leave for a meeting at the Wizengamot for the whole day—" He stopped talking when Hermione turned her head and looked up at him with alarm.

"Y-you're leaving the castle! What about the stone?" Her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"I have with me and will keep it on my person at all times. I realized after some thought your advice was worth taking."

This significantly calmed Hermione, but there was still one odd thought in her mind.

"What would Quirell do if he doesn't find the stone? Would he attack students?"

"Even if he may, the teachers are prepared to deal with the slightest interruption, as I have sufficiently informed them of the situation." At that, Hermione could sigh with moderate relief. Nevertheless, one thing she'd taught herself was to always be prepared, and that's exactly what she'll be today.

"Now miss Granger where do you think you're tip toing off to? I may be old but I've still got a memory as sharp as my prime's." Hermione sheepishly laughed and turned around and walked back to the amused headmaster, muttering a halfhearted apology.

She stood tensely awaiting his words. The silence began to weigh heavily on her, and for the first time ever, Hermione saw the usually confident headmaster hesitate with his words.

'Agh just spit it out already.' She grit her teeth, stubbornly avoiding his eyes.

"Madame Pomfrey informed me of your… difficult situation back in the muggle word. Why didn't you inform any authority of this abuse?"

"I don't know… I just… It doesn't matter alright? She's dead now, anyway." She snapped at the old man caustically and shut her eyes, flinching from a slap that never came.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore crouched to her level and placed a comforting hand on the rigid girl's shoulder.

"I am in no way blaming you for what happened- none of it will ever be you fault. I was simply worried for you, and still am. You thought it was normal behavior until someone pointed it out as abuse for you, didn't you?"

"...not really… I knew there was something wrong with the way mother acted towards me. She wasn't always like that, not when she was healthy. It's fine though." She looked back into his eyes as she mechanically replied, face blank and eyes with walls put up. Dumbledore knew if he used legilimens on her that he would immediately and abruptly thrown out.

It seemed he had some work to do with this one. She'll be a tough case to work with, but not impossible. No case is impossible, he insisted to himself.

Tom Riddle's name and face conveniently escaped his mind then.

Once released, fortunately before her friends' classes ended, the brunette sneaked around the castle with Natsu, fervently avoiding her friends using several tactics, be it hiding in suits of armor, clumsily applied disillusionment spells, 'borrowing' Harry's cloak, and even climbing up a sufficiently leafy tree with Natsu staring up at her, dull eyed and bored, very used to her owner's eccentricity.

'Shouldn't I be the one climbing a tree? My human gets weirder by the day.'

Why was she even avoiding her friends like the plague?

She didn't want to snap at them; they were the last people she'd want to repulse with her dark mood and mental behavior- even she couldn't stand to be around herself at times like this.

Some approaching voices snapped her out of the morose train of thought and made her hide deeper within the foliage of apple green and emerald leaves. She tied her hair and remained crouched on one of the branches close to the trunk as to not stand out, despite the load of notice me not charms that could possibly weigh her and the branch down.

It was just her luck that some students ventured to her tree and sat right under it. At this point, Natsu had already joined the brunette and settled comfortably on one of the smaller branches, curious about how long they'll have to stay perched here. She hoped an unsuspecting bird will land nearby and serve as her afternoon snack.

'Draco and Pansy…' Hermione definitely recognized those two. Another two students lagging behind the blond child where closet shaped block heads- Crabbe and Goyle she recalled from the role-call in class – and finally the ever mysterious Blaise Zabini.

The boy was nearly as silent as she was, and quite the handsome dark skinned fellow with emerald green eyes that glowed and were lighter than even Harry's. She was surprised he would hang around Draco, but shrugged and listened in on their conversation- there wasn't much one could entertain themselves with when perched on top of a tree branch.

She was sure Daphne would approve of her accidental spying.

"Blaise, where did you say you were travelling in the summer?"

"The Caribbean islands."

"Father told me it's not that great; that place is filled with muggles and muggleborns." Draco sneered in disdain, while Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me for wanting to visit my home town, your reptilian majesty." He mock bowed, causing Pansy to chortle and laugh while Draco scowled and blushed embarrassed. The blond's body guards just stood there- they probably weren't bright enough to pick up the sarcasm from the sassy raven haired wizard.

"W-well I'll be visiting Bulgaria. Father is quite fond of the Drumstrang School. They, at least, have appreciation for proper students, like purebloods."

'Ugh is 'my father' all that comes out of this brat's mouth?' Both brunette and cat thought while rolling their eyes along with Pansy. The latter probably did that more than anything else in her blond friend's presence.

Their small talk was interrupted when Draco smirked smugly as he spotted his usual target in the form of a ginger named Ron Weasely. Accompanying him is an unusually sullen Harry Potter, along with Daphne and Cho lacking any pep in their steps.

It saddened Hermione to see their downtrodden attitude and panicked her that they were so close.

"We've been looking all over the castle for her!" Cho groaned running a hand through her straight black hair, Ron nodding in agreement.

Daphne sighed frustrated, her eyes darting everywhere in search of her slippery little Gryffindor.

"Tell me about it- we've practically asked everyone if they've seen the little ninja."

"Let's try the Quidditch pitch- it's least likely she'd hide there."

"Whatever you say mister strategist-"

"Well well, if it isn't Potter and his Motley crew. Lame enough you can't even keep your mudblood pet by your side?"

"Take that back Malfoy!" Ron yelled with clenched fists and a reddened face at the blond who neared them arrogantly, arms crossed and nose turned up.

"Never call Hermione that again." Daphne hissed at the other Slytherin who cowered back a step before standing tall once more, resolving not to cower in the intimidating ice princess's glare, despite his now shaking knees. The Ravenclaw's terrifying glare wasn't helping either.

Blimey those girls are scary.

He turned back to see Harry practically ready to bite his hand off, but still sensibly holding back Ron.

Finally, he settled to taunting and trapping the boy with flaming red hair.

"I'm not lying, am I? You don't have enough bravery to look for her everywhere."

"I'll make you eat your words Malfoy." He furrowed his eyebrows, childish voice hard and gruff.

"Is that so? In that case, I dare you to look for her on the third floor corridor."

Everyone behind Ron reached a sudden realization the pampered Slytherin accidentally proposed.

Of course Hermione would be sneaky and foolish enough to hide there! They practically face palmed when Ron almost immediately agreed to the reckless dare. Only Ronald would usurp Hermione's title as Gryffindor's reckless dare devil.

"Good luck then, Ginger. Hope you break a leg." He sneered with a contemptuous smirk and returned to the tree, finding that Blaise had already left, bored of the childish conflict. Seeing as they had class soon, he bid the two blockheads to follow him suit. Pansy decided to stick back and finish her pumpkin juice, not in the mood to deal with any of Draco's courtyard quarrels. She shot a glare at Hermione's still transfixed group, as if asking them: 'What are you people still doing here?'

They made sure to glare back before turning on their heels and leaving with a heated discussion jumbled up between them.

"Finally… some peace and quiet." She sighed with relief and shut her eyes momentarily, reveling in the silence, save for the light rustling of the leaves, the faint whistling of the wind, the sneeze above her, and the birds chirping.

Wait.

Trees doesn't sneeze.

She abruptly looked up to see a wide eyed Gryffindor with her a hand to her mouth, expression guilty, probably for getting caught.

"What the hell!? Granger!?" Said Slytherin shrieked in shock, which made said Granger lose hold of her branch and slip.

"Oh shite!" The bowl cut haired Slytherin wore in turn her own panicked face, watching the small Gryffindor topple out of the tree and to the grassy floor. Even the cat lost its cool.

She quickly shot up on instinct and stretched out her arms to catch the girl. This resulted in Hermione landing onto Pansy and both welcoming the ground's harsh embrace- mostly just Pansy.

"Huh… I expected that to hurt more…"

"Yeah, maybe that's because you're on top of me right now." Slytherin dead panned while groaning in pain.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" Hermione, face redder than a Weasely's hair, practically jumped off her savior's back and quickly outstretched a hand for her to take. She didn't do so, or more specifically, she couldn't.

"Ah my ankle…" She whimpered and held the sprained appendage urgently.

'This is what I get for helping a Gryffindor…'

"Oh no… Wait, I can help." The brunette swiftly crouched beside the Slytherin and slowly took out her wand.

Pansy wordlessly allowed the brunette access, knowing she wasn't just talk. By this point, everyone knew how good of a prodigy the brunette was, and she now has the chance to witness her spell casting first hand.

Her ears picked up Hermione mutter some spell and waving her wand in different patterns at her ankle, a faint ray of light forming and enveloping the damaged limb. Seconds later, Pansy already felt the pain and any swelling that appeared recede. Within a minute she could twist and turn her ankle to her heart's content, and she stared amazed at it and then at the relieved brunette.

"Thanks…"

"Thanks for breaking my fall." She grinned wryly, the Slytherin returning it after a moment's hesitation.

"I won't ask how you're so good at that spell, but what in the name of Merlin were you doing up there?" Her incredulous tone returned while she and the other girl dusted got up and themselves off.

"Hiding…"

"If it's from Fraudish, then don't worry. He'll be on a tight leash for the rest of his Hogwarts years. All of Slytherin found out what he did to you, and how you humiliated him. Snape was ruthless berating him and handing him punishments- I've never seen the man so furious before- I almost felt sorry for the coward. What self-respecting Slytherin would pick on a firsty?" Pansy ended her rant with a huff, making sure she didn't mention how she was relieved the brunette was alright.

She'd rather swallow broken glass than admit she harbored a sliver of worry for a Gryffindor.

Hermione smiled and decided she'll let Pansy think whatever she wanted to- she can't really explain why she was hiding when even she didn't quite understand why. Talk about a fight or flight instinct!

"That's good I guess. He wasn't too bad, though."

"Well, you did whoop his arse."

Both girls giggled lightly before Hermione picked up her satchel and bid Natsu close to her.

"I have to go and help Ronald if he really is going to the third floor corridor." She quietly uttered, while Pansy hummed curiously.

"So you have been there before." Hermione nodded.

"What's so bad about it?" The Slytherin couldn't resist theurge to know exactly what this 'fatal fate' that Dumbledore intimated at.

"There's a Cerberus in a room that any student can enter with a simple unlocking charm." She shrugged, treating it like it was not big deal.

Pansy's eyes momentarily widened and she gulped.

"Good luck getting him out of there safely."

"Thanks, also for helping me out, really."

"Same. Try not to lose a limb yeah?" Her usual cunning smirk appeared and Hermione reciprocated with a small grin.

"Sure. I guess we should pretend this never happened?"

"My thoughts exactly. Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?" Hermione could only respond with laughter and walk away towards a secret passage to the castle halls.

* * *

"Ron, you can't go there- it's dangerous!" Harry tried to talk sense in his friend who refused to listen to reason.

"I never back down from a dare, Harry. The Weasely honor is on the line."

"What's honor worth when you get killed, weasel?" Daphne hissed, fed up with his tenacity.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Dumbledore didn't really mean it when he said the floor is cursed and fatal. Plus, you guys wanted to find Hermione right? She really might be there." He reasoned with the shaken group who contemplated his answer for a while before grudgingly admitting the part about Hermione was right; they couldn't tell him they already visited the place and can assure the boy Dumbledore was not lying.

"Fine, but we're coming with. Lead the way, fool."

"Gladly, lousy snake." He spat back smugly, to which Daphne gritted her teeth.

"Watch it Weasel, or my wand might just end up stuffed up your-"

"Guys, now isn't the time for your stupid arguments! We need to find Hermione!" Cho came in between them with a fearsome glare tainted with urgency, fed up with their squabbles.

Both sulked and tensely nodded, letting the Ravenclaw lead the group while Harry remained silent throughout the entire ordeal, summoning the wand in his hand and holding it tightly.

His headache gave him a bad feeling they might encounter Quirell sooner than they expected; he narrowed his eyes and kept his eyes peeled.

Little did he know, two other people were also heading towards the third floor corridor: each with vastly contrasting intentions.

* * *

During her trek through forgotten halls and swatting away cobwebs, Hermione finally spotted the light at the end of her tunnel and grinned confidently.

Said grin was then abruptly wiped away at the sight of a frantic Quirell passing in front of her door, wand held tightly in hand and looking around wildly but not spotting her.

White as a sheet, Hermione gulped and shakily inhaled.

'Merlin… he's going there and he'll see my friends… What if he- No! I have to delay him!' She grit her teeth and took off in a sprint despite her trembling leg's protests. Silently casting silencio and a disillusionment, she popped out of the passage and stealthily ran in line with the stuttering professor.

She waited until he arrived at the staircase and cast a leg locking curse, causing him to topple with a shocked yelp. She then took the staircase right as it shifted, knowing it will take at least 10 minutes for him to take the same stairs to the damned corridor again.

"Good that worked… Now I have 10 minutes to warn them…" She muttered while panting, heart beating like a wild drum. She nearly choked on her own saliva trying to make it to them in her haste, and nearly dropped dead until she saw Daphne's strawberry blonde hair that nearly made her cry out in relief. They were already on the third floor corridor heading toward the door.

She cancelled the disillusionment and barreled into Daphne's back, much to the other girl's shock and muffled shriek.

"A-ah sorry!"

"H-hermione!?" the Slytherin quickly turned around and grabbed the brunette into a hug without thinking of it. Then, she realized this was the girl that's given them trouble the whole day and smacked the back of her head.

"Where the hell have you been all this time!? And what was that at Madame Pomfrey's!?"

"There's no time for that now, Quirell's coming!" Hermione spoke frantically ushering them out, but the muttered curses and approaching footsteps told her that would only get them caught. She only managed to get a confused Ronald outside, who didn't get to utter a peep of protest until he was already on another staircase.

Hermione cursed and quickly yelled for Ron to get help.

He shakily nodded and took off like a rocket. Seeing there was no escape for her companions, she quickly retreated in the corridor and led her friends inside the Cerberus's sanctuary, the rest following wordlessly and focusing on not wetting themselves.

"Wait Hermione you don't have your violin-"

"There's a harp inside, we'll use that!" With a slam, Hermione closed and locked the door using layer after layer of locking and guarding spells, ignoring the dog's irritated growling.

"Oh quiet down will you?" She growled faintly and twisted around swiftly, firing a spell at the harp so it would play some soothing music. (It played Kyoko's theme from Madoka Magica)

This saw the beast soon fall asleep, and the rest figuring out how they'll get under the trap door.

Hermione then pointed her wand at the beast.

"All of you help me out with this levitation spell." Harry immediately stood at her side, wand at the ready, with Daphne and Cho following soon after.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" With their power combined, they managed to lift the huge dog and move him back a few feet, clearing their way towards the trap door.

"I'll go first. Let's stay together."

With that, Hermione opened the door with Harry's help and jumped in, the rest following suit. They didn't expect to be ensnared by crawling green vines.

"A-ah! What is this!?"

"Devil's snare. Calm down and let it suck you in, we'll be freed and on the other side soon." Even so, Hermione voice was strained, but she willed herself to loosen up and let the brief darkness overtake her.

"H-hermione!" Cho squeaked before herself being engulfed. The other two had no choice but to follow, and were met with a rough landing on dusty cement tiles at the two girls' feet.

"We're all here. Are you alright?" She helped Daphne and Harry up while Cho ran scouting ahead. The distant sound of a door pounding and creaking kept the quartet on high alert. Just then, a small rune glowed on Hermione's hand and a sphere shaped like a snitch glowing orange popped up from nowhere, floating around erratically.

"Cool snitch..." Harry muttered and grinned appraisingly despite the gravity of the situation.

"He's breaking through the defenses!" Hermione swiftly alerted them and they all took off towards the large oak door. Preceding it was an unusual sight: a bunch of winged keys flying around like Cornish pixies.

"I think one of them unlocks the door, but which is it?" Daphne asked looking around for a slightly different key.

"There! That one!" Cho pointed to the large golden key with a broken wing flying asymmetrically.

"There's a broom over there. I'll get it!" Without a second thought, Harry hopped onto the dusty old thing and zoomed to the key while weaving through the others

Unfortunately, said keys flied around frantically the second he caught it and then rushed at him like spears intent on piercing his body. With a yelp he zoomed down to his equally panicked friends, until Hermione pointed out her wand and spoke 'Immobulus' All the keys froze, quivering in their spot, allowing the boy who lived to sigh in relief.

"That was close…"

"Too close, we have to get going!" Daphne quickly grabbed the key and unlocked the door, ushering them to the other side. She hesitated, glancing down at the key in the palm of her hand, and decided to pocket it; this way Quirell will have a harder time getting through.

The four of them pushed the gate shut and glanced at each other, grinning. So far so good.

Said smiles were wiped off their faces and replaced with confused frowns at the next challenge.

"Is that… a giant chess board?"

"Oh Ron would have had a field day with this game." Harry wryly laughed while Daphne scoffed. She stepped forward to make it to the end of the room, but stopped when a huge sharp stone sword nearly chopped her in two.

"I-I think we need to win before moving on." She shakily uttered before darting back to their side.

"Ron's been teaching me chess tactics for months now; I can handle this…" Cho breathed in with a determined air, eyes narrowed and licking her lips in anticipation.

"This is going to be one hell of a match…"

"You bet it is." Said Asian girl grinned with excitement and directed orders for the amused three to take their assigned positions. Harry and Daphne were nights, Cho was a rook, and Hermione was the queen.

"Everybody in position?" A chorus of yeses made Cho nod to herself and face the white pieces with a fierce glare."

"Let the battle begin!" She yelled dramatically while the three students behind her valiantly attempted to muffle their snickers. They had a feeling this part of their challenge would hold more laughter than fighting.


	12. Chapter 12

Several minutes passed since the fast paced chess game began and was quickly turning destructive as debris flew left and right, some nicking Cho who kept putting herself in the most danger, much to the rest's chagrin.

It was then she grinned awkwardly, as the blood from a cut on her cheek made her grimace.

"This is it. I'll-"

"Don't you dare sacrifice your piece Chang or I'll kill you myself, if this move doesn't!" Daphne yelled thickly and enraged, ready to hop off her literal high horse and smack her friend senseless.

"What!? No, that's stupid! I'll sacrifice the other rook and a castle. Then Harry you move in to take out the king! Still, your declaration of love is touching, Daphne." She teased and grinned cheekily while Daphne blushed tomato red, much like her red and pink flickering aura.

"J-j-just p-play already!" Hermione burst out in laughter while Harry snickered.

"I'll show you guys… just wait till we're done…" Daphne muttered under her breath, giving the three a stink eye.

With the two moves pulled off, all pieces dropped to the floor as if bowing to the victors who whooped in victory and rushed to the end of the room, only to be greeted with a stranger and more ominous obstacle consisting of a gateway closed off by a wall of green and violet fire.

"Marvelous. Anybody know a fire proof spell? Hermione?" Daphne dead panned and glanced back at Hermione who was inspecting the array of differently shaped vials.

"I don't think this is just any fire. Besides, it looks like one of these could help us get through…" She grabbed a hold of the parchment and skimmed through it, the rest of her friends standing behind her to take a better look at it- rather easy to do so, what with the obvious height difference.

"Well? It looks difficult." Harry scratched the back of his neck uncertainly while the rest mulled over the riddle.

"Based on the script, one vial will let us go through and another to come back. They're self-replenishing, so it should allow us all to pass through."

"Wait… I doubt they replenish… see this passage?" A skeptic Cho pointed out to the brunette, making the latter grimace apologetically.

"Can't we duplicate the vial?" Hermione proposed as she looked up at the two concentrating girls.

"Well… nothing says you can't. You're free to give it a try if you have a cloning spell in mind." Daphne shrugged.

Hermione directed her wand at the vial and bit her lip in thought to remember the spell, uttering it while mimicking the wand movements she read in the final sections of her charm book mechanically, and intent clear. She was relieved the vial duplicated and quickly moved on to the next.

"Perfect, now each two can share the two bottles. Alright, Cho you go first." Daphne grinned at her skeptical friend.

"What am I? Your food tester?"

"Right now, yes, dearest friend."

"You just want revenge for before, don't you…?" Daphne replied with a knowing smirk while Cho rolled her eyes and, grabbing the bottle, chugged half of it in one go.

"Ugh… I should've expected Snape to make it taste like rotten tomatoes…" Cho was practically wiping her tongue with a handkerchief while Daphne followed suit along with Harry and Hermione drinking from their own with a muttered cheers.

"You're right… It's worse that horse dung…" Daphne grimaced while Hermione trembled and shook her head- Harry even teared up a little.

"Blegh… let's just …go…" She spat out, feeling squeamish and stumbling through the flames only to collide into a very familiar person.

"What the- Oh." It was just her reflection, and now that of her friends. How silly of her to worry. What made her do a double take was a frail but widely grinning wavy haired blonde taller than even Daphne. She was standing by her side with a hand on her shoulder and the other holding a shimmering auburn Stradivarius violin slightly larger than Hermione's and a raven haired bespectacled boy around the same height as said blonde waving contently at her, a small smile painting his usually stoic lips as he held music sheet close to his chest. Natsu was even sitting on his shoulder, languidly napping, as was the norm with the feline.

Where did they come from? And why weren't her friends freaking out?

Never mind that, she was the one freaking out.

"K-kaori! Kousei! How did you guys get here!?" She nearly barreled into the mirror to hug them, but her excited yell snapped the others out of their reverie of staring into the mirror and held her back before she hurt herself.

This made her come to her senses, especially when she noticed her three friends' reflection shift like in the real world; they were here, unlike the former two.

"I-is this an illusion?"

"Hermione why did you almost run into it?"

"It's not an illusion… It's the mirror of Erised, which shows the person's true desires." Harry's voice was thick, and he briefly wiped at his eyes before looking back at the questioning three.

"H-harry..." She inched toward the emotional boy before he waved it away, slightly uncomfortable.

"I've seen it once before, when I took the invisibility cloak out once for a try." He replied with a forced smile.

"Oh… okay…" Hermione replied passively, devastated her friends weren't actually there, but all of them snapped up and went as rigid as posts when Quirell's voice approached behind them.

"H-hide behind the mirror!" They sprinted and did so, while Hermione hastily cast a disillusionment and hid at the very corner of the room, clutching her wand for dear life.

Seconds later saw the flaky professor unsteadily walk into the room.

"We've finally made it master. Now you'll have your immortality and—" he wheezed hysterically.

'Oh Merlin, he's so delusional he's talking to himself' Hermione nearly pitied him.

Except, there was a voice that replied- or rather hissed in a hoarse voice.

"Stop blubbering you fool and find the stone!" It was quite impatient.

'Was I supposed to hear that or am I going mad…?' Hermione's eyes widened in worry for herself instead of the insane teacher, until the latter unwrapped his turban and revealed just what was under it.

Hermione nearly threw up in disgust at the sight of the face attached to the other side of Quirell's head.

'That's Voldemort!? Gross…' Hermione shook off the disgust and readied her wand once more. She glanced at the mirror and saw her friend's murky green auras amplified; there were as squeamish as she was at the sight, if not more.

"My l-lord, I don't see the stone anywhere but in the mirror…"

"That old fool Dumbledore must have hidden it there… Break it!" The inhuman creature hissed at the terrified yet excited professor while Hermione nearly lurched forward to stop them.

Having no choice but to attack to protect her friends she fired off Petrificus Totalus silently to the man's back, expecting him to freeze. To her shock, only the head froze while Quirell was still using the destructo spell.

With a vigorous wave of her wand she immediately cast her second spell and blasted the professor to the opposing wall with the force of a tidal wave powerful enough to inflict significant damage to both faces and the man's body.

"Quick Get out of there and let's go!" With their wands out, they sprinted to the exit, only to be blocked by an invisible barrier.

"Damn it!" Harry and Daphne pounded on the force in vain, while Hermione immediately turned around to confront the man. The way he moved, like he was a puppet on strings, sent shivers down her spine. It was enough to break her concentration and have her release her disillusionment charm.

"My, what a lovely sight- Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, and his three little friends."

"A-ah" Harry clutched his forehead in pain, his scar acting up.

"H-harry!" Hermione turned concerned for her friend and checked to make sure he'll be alright before turning back to the possessed entity and sneering at it angrily.

"Let us go!"

"Not until you give me the stone, brat."

They only glared in response, itching to use their wands and find a way out.

"Is that your answer then? Fine." With a swish and flick a spell shot at Cho she barely managed to dodge but still nicked her arm.

Said arm was painfully sliced open, and she yelled.

"Cho!" Daphne immediately darted by her side while Hermione blasted a wave of cutting spells of her own.

Even though they hit their mark and significantly bloodied the man, he acted like it was a mere breeze that hit him and scoffed darkly, dusting himself off.

"Wh-what…?" His aura was pitch black, and she just realized these spells won't affect Voldemort, they only affect Quirell's body.

"This is bad…" Hermione muttered to herself while Harry fired off repulsion spells in hope to push him away while Daphne momentarily stopped Cho's bleeding and worked on breaking the barrier.

The dark lord, having had enough of their games straightened back up and fired his next spell.

"Bombarda." Eyes wide, Hermione quickly pushed back her friends to safety with another repulsion spell before an explosion blasted her right off her feet and slamming into the wall.

She dropped to the floor like a rag doll.

"Hermione!" Harry and Cho snapped out of their shock and sprinted through the dust and debris at light speed to check on the immobile brunette while Daphne's ire reached new heights as she blasted her strongest levitation spell on the man who hurt her friend, lifting him in the air before slamming him in the wall and temporarily incapacitating him.

She then ran to Hermione's side, heart pounding with anticipation.

'Please let her be okay.' was the thought that occupied the fore front of their minds.

Harry somehow managed to remove debris off Hermione with inhumane speed and nearly cried in relief to see his friend coughing and sitting up soon after. Her state, nevertheless, left much to be desired; a horizontal cut on the right of her forehead caused blood to leak and obscure the vision of her right eye, her left hand was position in an awkward manner, meaning it was probably broken or twisted, and beside the few small cuts and rips along her torso, the other major damage were the hot sweltering bruises that covered her legs. Cho told him they were third degree burns from the explosion.

Unfortunately, they didn't have time to tend to her, as Voldemort got back up the same time Hermione did and sneered at the petulant students that dared point a wand at him.

"You have one more chance; give me the stone and I'll make your deaths swift and painless."

Hermione's breathing was quickening enough to give her a panic attack. This is bad. This is terrible. Her friends can't die.

Nevertheless, her ever astute hearing picked up the distant sound of professors and footsteps approaching.

'Ron got help!'

She very nearly whooped in relief had she not stared at the wand pointed straight between her eyes.

'Right there's still a risk of us dying… Think Granger…' She stared at some of the fist sized stone debris lying by her side and out of Voldemort's view.

'Please let it work…' She prayed as she glanced at Daphne and, making eye contact with the terrified but defiant Slytherin, reassured her and signaled her through legilimensy to cover her.

The girl subtly nodded and moved to shield the brunette, who then pictured the image of the ruby stone in her mind and with a tiny wave of her wand, turned the rocky debris into the dark wizards sought after possession.

"F-fine… I'll give it if you let us go…" She spoke with the stone in hand as she shakily got up with Harry's help.

"You insolent little girl, how dare you place conditions at wand point with the great Lord Voldemort!? You truly do your foolish house justice." He hissed and threateningly waved his wand at her. She glared in return and used one of Daphne smug smirks, ignoring the other three's startled gasps at the reveal of the villain's name.

"Let us go or I'll break the stone."

"tsk… fine."

'You'll regret your arrogance girl- you'll be the first i'll torture and make you watch your friends suffer before putting an end to your miserable existence' His vile intentions were like an open book to the girl who did her best not to tremble like a leaf or sob in terror, and go through with plan while praying to any deity listening for Ron to make it in time.

He lifted the barrier surrounding them while Hermione and Harry limped to his side slowly.

"Hurry up before I blast you with another curse!" He hissed impatiently while Hermione grit her teeth in pain.

'Please hurry up…'

Her prayers were answered when seconds later, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Filius Flitwick swooped in with Ron trailing behind them and immediately incapacitating the possessed professor who was taken by surprise. Within moments he was bound and unconscious, much to the four students' relief. They dropped to the floor crying relief, with Hermione losing consciousness after the pain was too much for her to handle.

Harry was initially worried she stopped breathing and shook her, in hysterics, until Snape stopped the boy and took her from his hands.

"She's merely unconscious you fool- she needs rest, and so do all of you." With that, they took the four incapacitated students away from the incident after Ron darted from one to the other, worriedly checking on them, even Daphne, who wasn't in the mood for her usual banter with the red head, instead thanking him with a weak smile he returned with slight surprise.

He then went and snaked Cho's arm around his shoulder and helped her get up before all of them made their way out of the debris and rubble, only Snape remaining behind to 'inspect the damage' as he told the group.

The students obliviously nodded while the professors turned grim, but also nodded nonetheless.

The potions professor wearily turned towards the bound and possessed man, frowning contemplatively, wand at the tip of his chin.

"You've sunken quite low to be attacking little children again…" He knew he couldn't hear him.

He also knew Voldemort's other soul pieces won't know he was the one who killed his current vessel and the soul with an 'Avada Kedavra.'

'One horcrux down.'

He left the chamber faintly grimacing before sheathing his wand in its holster.

"Leave it to the double agent to do the dirty work…" He muttered under his breath before heading to catch up with the rest on their way to the infirmary.

* * *

"At this point, I ought to get her a plaque for the bed with her name on it." Madame Pomfrey dead panned, frustrated and concerned that the brunette once again landed herself in her infirmary in record time.

"And you lot. None of you gets out of their bed until I say so." She crossed her hands and glared at each of the conscious three until they sheepishly nodded. Upon their request, all four students were placed beside each other and their beds were brought closer.

Daphne and Harry were treated for some cuts, minor wounds and magical exhaustion, while Cho had her arm bandaged and treated for other wounds. Finally Hermione, the worst off of the lot, had her legs treated with burning salve, broken hand stabilized and treated with the horrendous tasting skelegrow potion, and head bandaged, as it turns out that blast to the wall also gave her a nasty concussion and scalp bleeding.

It was a long two hours the medic spent to patch up the smallest of the group. Now all that was left is to wait for her to wake up, and so far, it's been a day since she's been out cold to the world.

She also noted something odd when inspecting the small boy's forehead, as his scar had been bleeding on an off and he was complaining of a headache centered there. She decided she'd discuss it with Dumbledore later.

To say she was relieved when his malnourished body didn't show any pre-Hogwarts bruises was an understatement, and she thanked Merlin he had it slightly better than his friend- she hoped.

While the teachers were discussing matters among themselves, the three sat up in their beds contemplatively.

"How did we even make it out of there?" Cho was the first to pop the question while staring at her hand. If she hadn't moved, it would have been her neck and she wouldn't be sitting here then. She shivered; it made her acutely aware of the ridiculously high chance of them dying back then.

Yet, here they are, snug in hospital beds and recovering from non-lethal injuries.

"Don't ask me… everything was a blur in between my scar burning like hell and seeing that gross head… I can't believe that was Voldemort…"

"I-I…It can't be possible… he was supposed to have died. Maybe Quirell really was insane." Daphne suggested, stubbornly avoiding the worst possible conclusion and turning back her attention to Hermione's prone form, on the look-out for any sign of waking up.

"Voldemort or not, we stopped it, especially Hermione. I think that's something we can be happy about." Harry stated resolutely, a small smile on his lips to reassure the two girls, despite the niggling and ominous looming feeling this incident was only the beginning, especially for him. His scar never hurt that badly before…

"Yeah, you're right… but I'm not up to celebrating until Hermione's with us." Daphne forced a smile while Cho brought the Slytherin in a comforting one armed hug the latter enjoyed in her moment of vulnerability and would certainly later on deny it ever happened.

"Where's Ron?" Cho asked after several minutes of silence. She definitely planned to thank him for his chess lessons, which probably saved their behinds down there.

"He's taking flying classes with the Hufflepuffs. He wouldn't miss them for the world." Harry replied with amused fondness.

"I've never seen him fly, actually. Just you during your match." Daphne spoke, curious about her annoying rival she currently has a peace established with.

"His speed is alright, but I've seen him catch and block quaffles better than a lot of the higher years playing in any of the houses. I know he'll be an amazing keeper when he joins the team next year." Harry nearly burst with enthusiasm at the thought of playing Quidditch with Ron, though he still kept his voice low as to not bother Hermione and save his fleeting energy.

In fact, he just yawned for the third time in a row, to which Daphne smirked and suggested they all make like the little brunette and take a nap. They chorused with weak hums and nods of agreement before dosing off under the ever watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Hello dear readers! I hope you've enjoyed the climax of our protagonists' first year, but there may be one or two chapters left to their first year, and i may add one to somewhat describe how their summer goes (It will involve a lot of music to make up for the current music free chapters, of course). I'll probably begin working on the second year sooner or later, depending on how busy i'll be once i start college.

unfortunately, it will take a while for me to post the next couple of chapters since I'm travelling to Montreal for about 17 days, but I'll do my best to update

I really wanted to thank everyone who followed, faved and reviewed the story; you all really lift my morale and spur me on to write on. Also, there's one particular unknown reviewer who keeps posting thoughtful reviews I truly enjoyed reading and used to further the story at some points. So, whoever you are dear 'Guest', a huge thanks to you. I'm ecstatic you're enjoying my story so much.

As always, If there's anything you'd like to point out or correct, don't hesitate to tell me with your reviews.

Until Next time,

Ramela

(P.S: This might sound silly, but do any of you know someone called Ramela? I'm curious to find someone who shares my odd name ^^)


	13. Chapter 13

She woke up frowning, which was a novelty in itself, unlike the sight of bandages that covered most of her frail frame. A look outside the barely visible window and at her slumbering friends told her it was far too early to be awake.

This suited her just fine: the less company, the better.

Don't misunderstand; the relief of seeing her friends safe and sound with the knowledge that they succeeded in defending the castle from Quirell was palpable, but so was the depression that loomed over her like a sooty dark cloud. Her personal little flurry of misery, weighing down her shoulders.

She clutched her head with narrowed eyes, cursing lightly.

Her memories were all over the place, and a quick check with her mental barriers showed that some of the unpleasant memories she had previously locked away were freely swimming at the surface of her consciousness.

No wonder she felt like utter shit.

Not to mention repressing them so much only allowed them to bite her back twice as painfully.

With that dour thought plaguing her scrambled mind, frustration morphed into senseless panic and fear, despite muttering to herself continuously that none of it was real, not anymore. Unfortunately, her memories clearly still had the power to torture her and render her helpless: a state she despised the most throughout her short life.

Helplessness equals to being an easy, susceptible target, and the easy target always suffered.

"S-stop… Damn it…" She muttered with grit teeth, her ashen pale knuckles clenching the blanket in a death grip, forcing herself not to break down, as futile as her effort was. Tears were already leaking in rivulets from her tightly shut eyes.

She sucked in sharp breaths, struggling not to make any sound as her silent crying turned into choked sobbing.

Why now?

She should've been happy. Happy she was free to discover magic, make friends, stop evil masterminds, enjoy playing her music, now that mother was out of the way.

But no.

She couldn't move past what was done to her. The sheer unfairness of it that made her want to scream and yell her heart out at the woman she simultaneously loved and loathed. Wanted her by her side and gone from her mind forever at the same time.

"D-damn it all…"

Why was it so confusing?

Drowning in her turmoil, Hermione failed to hear the rustling of blankets and faint footsteps until she felt the mattress's weight shift and skinny bandaged arms envelop her in an embrace.

When feathery hair grazed her cheek, she instantly knew it was Harry and relaxed minutely into the caring hug to acknowledge him in spite of her sobbing.

The boy, confused and worried as he was for his best friend, gently brought her in for a hug without question and rubbed her back to soothe her hiccups.

"It's okay, we did it… Does any wound hurt?" He spoke in hushed whispers and saw her give a light shake of her head. At least her pain wasn't physical.

The small movements finally made the other two sleeping girls grudgingly return to the world of the waking, rubbing their bloodshot eyes and yawning. Daphne was about to plop back onto the pillow until she saw Hermione's grave distress and Harry's attempt to help. This immediately made her come to her senses and nearly jump onto the brunette's mattress. Cho quickly made eye contact with the worried Daphne and told her to stay put while she sprinted like lightning to call Madame Pomfrey.

"H-Hermione, what's wrong?" The Slytherin was already by Harry's side and had a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Upon hearing Daphne's voice, the brunette started to calm down a bit, suddenly aware and ashamed her friends were awake to her deplorable state.

Instead of backing away, she was passed onto Daphne who immediately checked up on her before hugging her gently in turn, the warmth seeping through and managing to soothe Hermione the slightest bit.

Said girl had her forehead on the Slytherin's shoulders while her hands loosely gripped the taller girl's hospital gown from the back, trying to still her crying as best as she could.

The nonsensical reassurances Daphne and Harry muttered to her began to take the horrid memories' place and slowly cause them to creep back, but not out of sight- she found she wasn't able to lock them up again like she did the first time.

Rushed sets of footsteps alerted her more people were coming, and she unconsciously tightened her hold on Daphne's gown in light fear.

Harry rubbed her lightly on the back and adorned a small smile.

" 'Mione, don't worry, it's just Madame Pomfrey and Cho. She can help you, if you let her, okay?"

The still girl gave a muted nod, several moments later and slowly separated herself from Daphne, who held her at shoulder's length when the medic interrupted.

"Miss Granger, what's the matter? Let me check if there's anything wrong…" She muttered the last part to herself and waved her wand across the brunette, relieved her body didn't glow red, but upon second glance, a red glow was slowly thickening around the brunette's head, as if emerging from the inside of her mind.

"Her mind…" The medic frowned with a renewed air of seriousness, promptly ordering Harry and Cho to back away while instructing Daphne not to let her lie down. Her hand then darted towards the bed's counter and from it she grasped hold of a vial containing light pink liquid.

"W-wait, what are you giving her?" Cho weakly objected, approaching the brunette and Daphne.

"It's a potion that should soothe her mind and hopefully cool it down enough for her to support the meltdown while I go get someone competent enough in legilimency." Her tone harbored no argument, but even so, Cho interjected.

"One of us could do it- we've practiced reading each other's minds for a while!" Cho had to help, somehow; she refused to be useless while her friend struggled.

"Merlin, no! Her mind is inaccessible to anyone but a master, especially considering who knows what's running rampant in her mind… I don't need the rest of you suffering emotional trauma as well, even if vicariously…" She muttered the last part to herself, much to Daphne's suspicion, while the former hurriedly got up and cast a patronus that took the form of a dolphin squeaking and hurriedly swimming out of the infirmary.

"Wh-who can help? Dumbledore's not in the castle." Harry worriedly chipped in while sitting by the now sedated Hermione's side, hand placed gently on her shoulder.

His answer arrived in the form of dark robes flaring dramatically and footsteps echoing sharply across the marble floor.

"Professor Snape!?" The three students exclaimed while Pomfrey nodded to the man who nodded back and immediately took out his wand.

"Step back, the lot of you." His usual gravelly voice was deep but quick, short to the point.

The three almost immediately stepped away after Daphne gently backed Hermione to sit up against the bed's headboard.

"Miss Granger, I am about to enter your mind to help you sort through some of your locked memories. Do you allow me to do so?"

"…Just get it over with…" Her worn and hoarse voice cracked and made the professor frown surprised with the response so unlike the usual upbeat brunette.

'Legilimens'

It felt like hours passed to those anxiously waiting outside the potion professor and Gryffindor's minds. The lack of reaction from the brunette, save for increased slouching and downtrodden expression, didn't hint at a positive recovery. At least her cries disappeared- though Snape, for a moment, looked like he would do it in her place until his usual stoic expression, if not marred by a grave frown, settled.

He exhaled pointedly before facing the group.

"I've done what I can. Both she and I sorted through the worst of her memories and arranged them with the rest, but I'm afraid the emotional damage has already been done. It will be a while until she's mentally recovered." He spoke tersely, glancing at the now sleeping girl with rarely given sympathy, perhaps even with a slither of empathy; he wasn't estranged from the concept of abusive parents.

"Wh-why? Why did it happen!?" Daphne exclaimed, shocked. Where would this emotional trauma come from? What caused it? Why now?

"It may be due to the severe concussion she got during your run in with…Quirell."

"We know it's Voldemort… the thing on the back of its head said so…" Harry interrupted bitterly, stubbornly staring down.

'Marvelous, even James's little brat joined the pity party.'

Snape brushed off the interruption and continued.

"Said hit caused her mind to loosen hold of… unsavory memories that wreaked havoc upon her conscious and led to this."

After a tense silence, it was Cho who asked the million dollar question, much to Snape and Pomfrey's chagrin.

"What is so bad that would damage her so much…? Is it because of what Fraudish did?" Despite her trepidation, curiosity won out for the Ravenclaw.

For once in his career, Snape visibly deflated and heavily sighed before sitting on a chair.

"I'm afraid Fraudish's acts pale in contrast to what I've seen. Your friend, Hermione, has been abused by her mother…" He found no reason to beat around the bush, despite the glare Pomfrey aimed at him for his lack of tact.

All four stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the potions master with shell shocked expressions. Strangely enough, Harry seemed the least shocked, adopting instead a tragic expression that spelled a crushed hope, a hope that all the signs he noticed didn't point in the direction he had feared for several weeks now.

Daphne frowned staring at the professor disbelievingly.

"P-professor… surely you're j-joking!" Daphne doesn't stutter. She never stuttered. What was the matter with her?

It all made sense though; the blood, the evasiveness, the brushing off of wounds like they were nothing, the discomfort with human contact…

"I'm sorry Daphne, but I'm not. You've noticed some signs haven't you? At least the most obvious should've been her frail stature."

The small girl never finished her meals. She was malnourished.

How could they have missed it?

"Oh Merlin…" She muttered, eyes wide with a hand on her forehead. Tears were brimming at her eyes, while Cho was already crying and holding Hermione's limp hand.

She noticed Harry with a devastated, empathetic expression, holding her other hand with both of his.

"I wished I was wrong…a lot…" He muttered thickly and shut his eyes.

"Y-you knew?" She choked out, furiously wiping at her eyes, anger bubbling within her.

"I suspected it…"

"How!?" She yelled, but Harry remained his calm, sad self.

"I've been able to talk to animals for a while thanks to the room's effect, and whenever I talked with Natsu, she glossed over a few things to me. I also noticed some of her behavior was close to, well, another person I know. Th-their situation isn't as bad though…"

Snape perked up at his words, catching the lie at the end when his voice hitched and he paused uncertainly.

'Is it possible Potter's also…?'

"Potter." Harry's head snapped to the professor, who for the first time, regarded him with concern.

"I do hope you won't hide who this person really is, so we can help them as well."

"R-r-ight… It's fine though, they're not even around their guardians for long." Cho jumped in surprise when she possibly figured out this person. He displayed signs similar to Hermione, what with being malnourished and unused to human contact.

"H-harry, you…" She trailed off frowning while Harry could only tensely nod.

"At the very least, the bastards didn't beat him." Pomfrey stated and Snape very nearly sighed in relief before once more becoming serious under the gravity of the situation.

Daphne had finally caught on to what Snape Harry and Pomfrey implied and very nearly burst into a fit of blind rage amidst her tears.

"Y-you too?" Her voice was pitifully weak, asking a question she never wanted an answer to, ever.

Harry once more gave a pained nod, and Daphne swore she heard her heart break further. Cho was in a similar situation as her friend and brought Harry into a one armed hug, while Daphne suppressed her murderous rage and nearly crushed the feathery raven haired boy in one of her own warm hugs.

"I'm sorry." She choked out.

"What for?" Harry weakly smiled exalted with their compassion, despite the current dilemma.

"F-for not noticing earlier- we could have done something!" Cho fervently nodded to the emotional Slytherin's words, while Snape and Pomfrey stood and discreetly left to give the four some much needed privacy.

"Both Hermione and I can tell you it wouldn't have made a difference… You being with us is comfort enough." They nearly collapsed in tears while the three sat around the brunette.

Cho shakily smiled, amazed by how wise Harry often was- the bespectacled boy never ceased to amaze her, much like the brunette.

"W-well what now!? I swear I'll tear those monsters limb from limb if they try to send you back to them!" Daphne nearly growled, her teeth grit and vengeful venom coated her cracking voice.

"They can't touch me, I think Dumbledore placed a spell to make sure of that-"

"Well I bet they're cruel in different ways then." All three understood how, while Harry hoped they wouldn't venture any further. Revealing his past to anyone, even his closest friends, was disturbing and jarring.

"Let's just worry about helping Hermione now- she needs it more than I do-"

He was interrupted by a hand covering his own and looked questioningly at Cho.

"We'll care for both of you." Cho stated resolutely, affection softening her features.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hermione, get up, you have to go out and get sunlight sometime…" Daphne sighed with fingers placed on her brow, doing her best to keep her cool while Cho gently shook the brunette wrapped in her little blanket cocoon, facing away from them with a groan of protest.

"Don't… want to…" This has been her mood the past week while recovering under medic Pomfrey's watch.

Yes, but by recovering, they meant groaning through countless bland and often god awful potions, irritating injections and tedious memory readjustments with Snape and Dumbledore once the old man stormed through the infirmary doors the morning after the confrontation, his fury simmering into grief but also relief at the sight of the four students, though hospitalized, were very much alive.

Sadly Hermione couldn't describe herself as very 'alive' at the moment, what with her feeling numb all over and mind fixing itself at snail's pace. Even music didn't seem as enticing as before, and this alarmed and disturbed her her friends deeply.

The latter decided then that enough is enough and that they would take action to cheer Hermione up and keep Harry busy starting the day after. Harry, bless his soul, recovered quickly with Dumbledore's help and after long discussions, involving Snape as a surprising ally vouching for Harry, it was decided the boy would no longer stay at his aunt's and will instead relocate. That alone was enough to keep a grin plastered on the feathery raven haired boy's face.

As for Hermione, the three musicians including Ron and even Lavender and Parvati started their little cheer up plot on day 2 of the dour patient's treatment.

It was day 6 and their patient is as grumpy as day 2, if not worse from all the medication and treatment she's endured so far.

They attempted getting her to take walks or at least hang out outside, have a picnic with them, discuss muggle related things with Parvati and Lavender like they'd often do before going to sleep, getting her to hold and use her wand for more than a few minutes, have Ron discuss Quidditch- that didn't go well considering she dozed off while he was talking- and even having her listen to music, which she turned off a minute after listening with a disheartened sigh. To be fair it was an old scratched up recording of one of Bach's less entertaining partidas, the only one the three managed to dig up during their brief search, but Hermione usually enjoyed all sorts of music.

At this point the only emotion Hermione probably felt was surprise at their joint tenacity to have her do anything at all- even Natsu, her usually lazy feline companion, was pushing her weak frame off the bed with its head in vain.

"Go away, Natsu…" She grumbled faintly and swatted at her familiar, to which the Bombay cat took great offense. She glared at her stubborn owner, turned tail and silently slipped outside the infirmary.

Nurse Pomfrey entered minutes later and sighed.

"Miss Granger, would you please sit up?" Said girl groggily sat up, her shoulder bones protruding under her shirt fabric and the dark bags under her eyes fading all too slowly for the nurse's satisfaction.

"What am I going to do with you…?" She murmured with dismay, brows furrowed worriedly. Times like this regrettably showed her magic couldn't solve everything.

"Now Hermione, there's no need to mope around so much, you're almost done with your growth doses, and you won't need to be back until the start of your second year." She attempted to soothe the generally miffed brunette who leveled her with a dry stare using dulled brown eyes glinting with irritation.

'Gee, you're right! Telling me to stop moping- like I haven't been trying to the whole week- will definitely make me happy again. Thank you so much Madame Pomfrey!' She bit her lip to hold in the snarky reply and shifted her displeased stare to the vials said woman held.

'If I have to swallow one more dose of that God awful Skelegrow I will puke on your gown, woman, detentions be damned…'

"Keep glaring like that and your vial will burst in flames. It's not skelegrow; you've emptied my supply anyway.' Hermione rolled her eyes but lightened up with the attitude nonetheless.

"It's a joint pain relief potion, if that's what you were wondering. The good news is you'll no longer need any mind potions or sessions with the headmaster, a fact you yourself can tell me." She spoke absentmindedly while preparing her dose and Hermione shrugged.

It was one positive thing at least- to have her mind sorted out for the most part.

* * *

"That's it! I am dragging her out of that room kicking and screaming if I have to!" Daphne huffed with clenched fists, sick of the brunette's response throughout the week, or lack thereof.

"I doubt she'd scream, much less speak. Also, last time we tried something similar she practically chained herself to the bedpost." Cho spoke while Harry and Ron sighed.

"How about we play her the piece she told us about? We've been practicing it during our spare time after all, and I'm confident we're ready." Harry suggested, feeling optimistic with his plan. The rest perked up while Daphne mulled over it.

"You think? You know what, that's a good idea…"

"Don't you have to get her out of there, first?" Ron interjected, looking up from the potions essay he was revising with Cho's help.

"Oh yeah…" Cho deflated while Daphne's eyes narrowed.

"I may know what we can do. You willing to help... Ron?" All the occupants nearly snapped up in shock, for it was the first time Daphne didn't mock the Gryffindor. Said lad's surprise dissipated into curiosity and readiness as he grinned and nodded determinedly.

"We'll need Lavender and Parvati's help too…"

Hours later, while many students wasted away the afternoon hours lazing about in the courtyard, three Gryffindors were striding towards the infirmary dutifully, plan set in mind.

"Alright, Ron, lag behind us and put on that cloak while Parvati and I sell our little act to Nurse Pomfrey."

"Okay… you sure you've got this?"

"Please, this is nothing. Just make sure you don't mess up." She jabbed with her usual smirk while Ron scoffed amused and gave them thumbs up before disappearing from view, glad Harry was so generous- well, that and careless- with his invisibility cloak.

"You get the sprain and i'll be the concerned friend." Lavender muttered to Parvati who was trying to hold back her giggling.

The second the infirmary was in view, Parvati cried out in pain and leaning on Lavender for support while the latter had an arm around her neck and adopted a worried facade.

Seconds later, Madame Pomfrey's face came in view and she was alarmed at the sight of both girls limping through the infirmary doors.

"Madame Pomfrey, please help Parvati! She sprained her ankle and it really hurts!"

"Oh my... Come here let me take a look at it!" The nurse promptly ordered and grabbed a hold of her wand. Were the two girls not acting they would have grinned and high-fived.

While their little farce played out, Ron sneaked in right after the two girls and, holding back an excited laugh prowled to Hermione's bed, making sure the girl was resting; as expected, she was propped up in her bed with a blank if not put off expression petting Natsu and probably off in her own little world.

'Let's hope she doesn't use her wand on me...' With that in thought he sprinted to the girl while shrugging off the cloak and immediately scooped her up and sprinted fervently out of the library.

"W-what the- R-ronald!?" It took a full second to register she was being carried off bridal style by the giddy red head and would have fallen to the floor if he didn't have such a good hold on her.

"Hello 'Mione, fine day for a walk eh?"

"L-l-let me go!" She whacked his shoulder with her fists feebly, angered they weren't doing much to affect the boy. Ron, on the other hand, was glad she finally reacted, even if it was getting riled up; he knew because he saw that tiny spark show in her eyes again.

"Not yet! There's something you need to see!" He panted lightly while whizzing by the equal amount of shocked and amused students, to which Hermione ducked her head in furiously blushing embarrassment.

"I-i can walk there you know!" She growled and yelled at him, and all she got in reply was laughter. She long since gave up on hitting him to get down considering it wasn't doing much.

Several minutes passed as her sprinted up the halls with an unfaltering grip but paler complexion as he had to escape the wrath of an outraged McGonagall. Hermione snickered at his state while Ron glared at contemplated throwing her in the air just to give her a scare.

"...where are we going...?" Trepidation laced her tone once again and Ron grinned.

"You of all people should know." His pace slowed down once her reached the second floor and he walked to the huge oak door standing by the ghoul's portrait and gently let her back down on her feet.

Her sharp ears already picked up a melody being played from the inside, and with the seconds it took her to recognize it, she stopped dead and her breath hitched.

"Well? Go on and open it." He gently pushed the wide eyed girl towards the entrance, making sure to stand behind her in case her footing was still weak... or if she tried to run away.

Hermione swallowed, mouth dry and heart pounding- how she missed feeling that organ do much at all- pushed open the doors.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight that greeted her; there was the music room housing her three friends in all their glory, playing the tune Hermione had wanted them all to play together so gracefully and so tragically well the brunette's heart both soared and plummeted into her stomach- she could finally listen to sweet music again- not just hear but really feel the whole of it with all its nuances and intentions. She didn't know whether to sob like a child or laugh like a jolly drunk.

With the melody at its end, her friends lowered their instruments and looked at her with their expectant yet accepting gazes, hope shining in their eyes that something of their soulful playing, anything at all, made it through to their dear violinist.

Hermione, with her tired state, cracked a small smile that grew into a lazy grin, her eyes finally regaining some life. The sight of it made Ron whoop and high five Harry while the three grinned so widely and victoriously their faces might crack.

"Well?" Hermione intoned seriously approached them and placed a hand on her hip.

Grins fading,the three looked at each other confusedly, Cho worrying they might have made some mistakes, or perhaps Hermione hadn't liked it she then fretted. Her worries were dashed when the playful smile brightened the worn brunette's face before she spoke again.

"Let's see how you'll sound with a violin."

Seconds later found her being swept in four sets of arms and having the life squeezed out of her in a group hug. There was relieved laughter all around her, and Hermione felt safe and loved.

She felt warm again.


	14. Summer Reunion

Before reading the chapter, note that our protagonists are a tad out of character in some parts for the sake of comedy.

And now, all that's left is for you to enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

"I finally get to meet the legendary Granger girl you've weighed your parchment down with, not to mention all these whimsical adventures you've gone through with the girl." A 5 foot 7 slanted eyes woman with dark hair tied up into an elegant and professional bun spoke with up-tilted lips while her heels clicked clacked on the pavement sidewalk facing august Hura-Zukuri style homes and well bloomed peach and cherry blossom trees. The little village, with its clement weather and occasional breeze and cloudy days made for the ideal summer retreat away from school's and work's burdens- Cho planned on having her friends over here the next time, though for now she looked away from the fluttering tree leaves and focused on whatever her mother was saying.

"It's not just about her; I also talked about Harry and well you already know Daphne from her parents- I still can't believe you're friends with her mom- and Ron and how we're practicing new magic with Hermione and other stuff."

"Ah yes, those 'extracurricular lessons' you never bother explaining to me exactly what they were composed of, only that it ended with all of you confined in hospital beds." As usual the woman was shrewd and skeptical despite the amusement lingering in her sharp gaze.

Cho's sheepish laughter did nothing to lessen her doubts. Nevertheless, she felt she'd bring up the matter some other time while her husband was around, as she didn't feel like putting a damper on her daughter's mood who was happily dragging her small luggage behind her, more than ready for her stay at the brunette's house.

It left the bemused woman wondering just what had caused this very unusual but incredibly welcome shift in her usually apathetic daughter, the girl without a shred of concern for emotions or expressing herself during the past 2 years. Not since starting the cello did the dark haired girl truly express herself earnestly to anyone, even her parents.

Whoever this Hermione girl was, the girl behind the rising prodigious performer, she wanted to know just who the person who affected her daughter so was.

With that thought in mind, she asked Cho for the address and apparated them there, disappearing from the peaceful Kakunodate village with a pop.

* * *

Once the two arrived and landed gracefully- well her mother did, Cho tripped none too gracefully on her bum- they were faced with a moderate two story white house with dark grey tiles forming the roof and the chimney on top. The houses surrounding it were at a respectable distance and of slightly different color scheme, and with the overall well kept lush green lawns, the neighborhood satisfied the woman.

She lifted the notice me not charm from them and almost had to pull back Cho by the shirt after the girl nearly sprinted towards the door grinning. She rang the doorbell, fidgeting in her place and brightened up when a muffled voice of "Coming!" reached their ears from the other side. Within seconds, the wooden door was unlocked and opened with a soft spoken welcome and gentle smiles that accompanied it, both from the brunette and raven haired boy peaking behind her shyly. Cho's own smile softened and she lunged at the surprised two and wrapped them in a warm group hug before she got too emotional- it felt forever since she's seen them.

She had a feeling both felt the same way, judging by how Hermione thickly muttered 'too much yellow everywhere' before giggling.

They separated so that Hermione could greet her second guest with a polite smile, ever cautious about adults, whether friendly or not. Cho had told her mother about expecting this initial behavior from the little brunette, and so she was not offended; she was, nevertheless pleasantly surprised when the small girl bowed slightly and introduced herself properly.

Bowing back she replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Hermione, but please, none of the Mrs. Chang, it makes me feel old. Call me Yuuko." The girl, taken slightly back by the reciprocated respect and earnestness, nodded mutely while Cho grinned.

"My daughter has gushed so much about both of you, in fact, she-"

"O-okay, it's getting pretty late isn't it? Shouldn't you be off to the trip with father by now? I'll walk you out!" A tomato red Cho interrupted overenthusiastically trying to push her mother out and ignoring her snickering friends and mother- Damn that woman, why does she enjoy embarrassing her so much!?

"I'm afraid little Cho is right, as much as I would have liked to get better acquainted, airplanes can only wait so long. I hope you'll enjoy this package of Manjuu and Dango I've packed for you kids."

"Thank you, y-you shouldn't have." Hermione grinned and sheepishly took the box from Yuuko who seemed pleased with the overall mood that greeted them with their arrival.

"It's nothing, consider it an early gift for your concert- I do hope you'll be ready for it soon."

"Definitely." Hermione nodded seriously, satisfying the woman who bade them farewell and ruffled Cho's hair once before leaving.

"Make sure you don't burden your host dear!" She quipped to her grumpy daughter who swatted her hand away before hugging her and watching her apparate away with a sigh.

It was only moments later that the three still standing at the doorway were startled by a popping sound and a startled shriek.

A thump and muffled yelps signaled the arrival of their final awaited guest, sitting on Harry's back while Cho lost her balance and toppled onto the poor boy's legs, said boy letting out a choked scream before his head plopped onto the grass.

"O-oww..."

"I-I've got to improve with the p-portkeys..."

"H-help...me..."

A flash and Click made them look up to the source wide eyed, and were met with the lens of a polaroid camera.

"What the-"

Hermione was standing two feet away from the trio and held said camera to her face with a small but very pleased smile.

"This one's title can be 'Summer Reunion', or 'Daphne's Ineptitude'."

"How dare you, take it back you little squirt!" She pushed herself off a grunting Harry and lunged at a laughing Hermione who tried to run away while vigorously waving the image that just came out of the camera in the air.

"D-daphne, Hermione! Stop that! You'll trip and get hurt! Agh Hermione already has band aids on her knee..." Cho yelled at the two running in circles and groaned the last part. She seriously contemplated plopping back onto the grass until faint wheezing came from her left.

"Harry, what's wro- Harry! Let me help you up!" She pushed herself off the boy and yelped apologetically when he whimpered in pain after she crushed his legs further.

"A-ah sorry again- at least you didn't break anything...right?" She rolled the half dead boy over and helped him sit up; unfortunately he wasn't very responsive, and his head kept lolling left and right.

"G-girls th-this is bad news, I think we broke him!" Her panic made her voice shrill and limbs fidgety, though said emotion didn't seemed to be shared with the other two students. Cho turned her back to the boy to get her friends' attention and stopped dead at the sight of Hermione sitting on Daphne's shoulders, trying to reach the camera that hung from a fern tree branch nearby.

"A bit more..." The brunette grunted, her tongue sticking out as she focused on having her fingers at least graze the plastic cover of the item with Daphne standing on her tiptoes.

"H-how did that even happen!? S-top that, you're going to get hurt! Just use your magic! You have magic for Merlin's sake!" Nervously clutching chunks of her waterfall straight hair, Cho screamed at the two whose heads turned to the source of the high pitched squeal and toothily grinned with two thumbs up. Daphne conveniently forgot doing that would make her loose her hold on Hermione who tried to balance with her arms before toppling backwards with a yelp.

"H-Hermione!"

The Ravenclaw was definitely going to need some hair replenishing potion during her stay here.

* * *

"I hope you've both learned your lesson about pulling reckless stunts- are you even listening!?" Cho's twitching hands itched to strangle something during her lecture facing two sheepish bandaged girls, or at least one, as the other fell asleep moments ago, comfortably snuggling into Daphne's shoulder.

"Cho, lighten up. We took the twigs and leaves out of our hair, bandaged minor scrapes, and Harry's in one piece, perfectly fine!" She ignored the muttered "Says You" coming from behind the three girls where a sore Harry was sitting on the piano bench.

"Besides... Can you stay mad at this face?" She gestured at Hermione's childish features relaxed, with a light flush dusting her cheeks.

Cho's glare faltered, staring down at her undeniably cute friend whose face managed to pacify Harry's brief grumpiness and make Daphne nearly squeal before snapping a picture of her with that 'troublesome contraption', as Cho dubbed it.

She stared several more seconds, trying to frown, but eventually admitted defeat with a head bowed in shame, hiding her own embarrassed blush.

"Fine...You win... Either way, we have to wake her up if we're going to start practice..." Her tone resigned, she made to get off the wooden parquet of Hermione's music room until Daphne grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Let's take a picture with her first! Harry come here before she wakes up!" She whispered and waved her hand towards the boy-who-cannot-move-without-feeling-pain to join her.

"I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet, with all the racket you're making..." He muttered, especially cross with her. In reply, she maturely stuck out her tongue.

"Huddle up everyone...And...There!"

"Okay great, now wake her up, these concertos won't play themselves!"

* * *

"Now that I'm walking alongside you, it's a big surprise you haven't let all the ego and stardom get to your head." Daphne noted while the quartet made their way through the gala concert halls, instruments prepared in the backstage waiting rooms to be played by their eager hands.

The brunette shrugged, as per her usual gesture, and grinned at the taller blonde.

"I didn't pay mind to it that much- parents usually handled this sort of stuff... but I guess it's up to me now. I'm not surprised either that you're taking it well Ice princess." Hermione muttered with amusement while Daphne scoffed and faked her chilled arrogance with a cold smirk. She wasn't the least offended; Hermione was probably the only person she'd allow to get away with calling her ice princess.

"But of course, such is expected of someone of my house and stature."

"You didn't seem to be keeping your cool when Gryffindor won the cup." Harry chipped in, to which said slytherin sputtered and glared at the three snickering kids.

"I had lost a bet, is all..." She muttered, pouting.

"What i am surprised with is how well you're handling it Cho." Hermione changed the subject and addressed the asian with a sweet smile to which the latter responded sheepishly.

"I suppose facing Voldemort and almost losing my head can do that. Besides, it's not like I haven't performed before, so i should probably be fine."

'Before I met any of you, performing in front of the queen herself wouldn't make any difference than practicing alone...' The small memory of her apathy popped up, but she pushed it back in favor of resuming her sentence and turning the attention away from herself.

"Harry on the other hand..." She paused hesitantly and glanced at the feathery raven haired boy who suddenly paled and gulped, clutching the music sheet in his hands tightly enough to scrunch up the poor papers.

"I p-prefer facing Voldemort again, t-truth be told..." He gulped and adjusted his black bow tie. His outfit consisted of a traditional suit fitted to his small form, as he liked to play it safe, and had no idea what else to wear, considering this was his first serious performance. He was thankful his three friends helped him pick out one during their stay at Hermione's home.

Said hostess was dressed in her usual sort of fluttery knee length dress that was colored indigo at the edges and lightened to white, while Daphne and Cho were dressed in similar outfits though completely colored pine green and marine blue respectively. They made quite the colorful bunch together and already attracted attention- without mentioning Hermione's obvious and growing fame.

All four recalled the past events fondly, from winning the house cup by a meager 2 points and having Ron gallivant around the halls smirking smugly and rubbing it in Daphne's face while bragging of their superiority. To say Daphne regretted being civil to him even once was an understatement. Harry even saw her grudgingly handing the fiery haired Gryffindor some galleons and swore she'd combust with how furiously red she had gotten.

Said fury was replaced with ecstasy when Hermione invited her and Cho over to spend the week of the concert at her place, while the best news yet for a certain boy-who-lived was that he could finally live elsewhere. For the summer, Dumbledore allowed him to spend half the summer with Hermione after much urging, begging and pouting from the two adorable children given he'll be warding the premises himself, with much help from Ron, whose family will be all too glad to house Harry for the other half of the vacation.

Harry nearly burst into tears and for the first time brought his two closest Gryffindors in for a warm group hug they melted into with gales of laughter.

Though they were quick to pale when Hermione reminded them how happy the twins will be to have a new prank test subject at the burrow.

Hermione for one, felt relief the house won't feel so barren and empty anymore. She'll finally get to make new, more pleasant memories within those walls she was raised in with both mirth and misery. Only now, the mirth would equal or perhaps even overwhelm the sadness.

She conveniently ignored the small gnawing feeling- she refused to acknowledge it as guilt- ever since her father sent her a letter- 'how kind of him to take a minute from his business trip to remember I existed'- and ignoring the man all together. Despite the memory sorting and treatments back at the infirmary, that slight bitter voice was just a tad louder in her mind, and was here to stay. Not that she minded it, for once. It was sort of comforting to vent without confronting anyone.

Anyways, it was awkward at first, convincing or practically forcing Harry not to act like a house maid around the house and having him ease into the relaxed atmosphere, to treat the house like a home; the immaculate Yamaha piano helped. Ironically, she had to teach herself the same thing as well. It was easier now that he was here.

While it was calm and well with just the two of them, Daphne and Cho's arrival livened the quaint atmosphere, with two new instruments' sounds now echoing through the halls and floating through random passerby's ears. Many slowed their pace to enjoy the different ensnaring flavors their varying melodies offered, and a bold few even hung around the house to hear them, either sitting on the lawn or on the sidewalk. Many of the neighboors already having the privilege to assist to their daily practices grinned amusedly at the sight.

Who wouldn't enjoy hearing Beriot or Fritz Kreisler's Schon Rosmarin accompanying the chirping of birds and cicadas on a breezy summer afternoon?

Nevertheless, the quartet never remained cooped up in the small but cozy practice room for long and made it a point to go sight seeing and enjoy the rare summer weather that graced the usually murky skied and chilly England. More specifically, Daphne dragged Hermione and Harry away from their sheet music while Cho lectured the two on the benefits of outdoor exercising and the dangers of vitamin D deficiency. Eventually, it was bribing both with sweets and a visit to the music shop that got their butts off the stools.

And after 6 days of practice and fun, here they finally were, more or less confidently striding through the concert halls.

"Look alive people, we're on next." Daphne reassured them, excited to be in the limelight and make her parents and little sister Astoria proud. Cho held the same wish with her expectant parents as she chanced a glance from the peek in the burgundy curtains to see her parents seated from across the stage where a flute duet was performing a rendition of Irish folk songs rather well. Harry just wanted the whole thing to be over with so he could rip off this annoying bow tie and crash on his comfortable bed in the guest room at Hermione's house. The latter was disappointed her two foreign friends wouldn't make it, but reminded herself the event will be recorded so she could show them later. That helped introduce some cheer into the usually quiet girl who glanced at her three companions once more.

They in turn looked to her, awaiting for some sort of signal or word while the crowd outside politely applauded the act.

The brunette settled for a small nod and a confident grin the other three returned readily before walking onto the stage once each individual name was called, Hermione walking in last and receiving slightly longer applause and hoots than the rest, much to her embarrassment and some of the musicians gasps of awe at seeing the legend in flesh; her friends were embarrassed enough now to admit they would have reacted similarly to their fellow musicians at the beginning of the year.

Part of Hermione was upset and worried her friends wouldn't like it that she was greeted more fervently, but the grins on their faces told otherwise

Once the audience quieted, Harry played the A so that the girls briefly took the time to fine tune their instruments and also making sure their bows were coated with enough rosin. The brunette made eye contact with each, lingering on Harry's emerald ones to calm the fidgeting boy who shakily smiled before turning to face the cloud unabashedly, lacking all her previous shyness. Such fickle emotions had no place on a stage after all and were unbecoming of a true musician.

Her friends, used to her stage character, were only encouraged as they hoisted their instruments- save Harry (the boy couldn't possibly hoist a person, much less a piano) - and were in their prepared positions.

With an audible inhale, Hermione lifted her bow and at her queue, they all began weaving their arduously practiced symphonies to the anticipating crowd, beginning with 'Beethoven's Trio in D Major, Opus 70, No.1 Ghost, the first movement', moving on to some 'Brahm's Quartet No.2 in A Major Opus 26 first movement' and Yoko Shimomura's symphony before finally ending it with one of Beriot's dramatic pieces that had the crowd going wild the second they processed the piece was over and their ears stopped ringing from the sheer harmony that surrounded the concert hall.

There was no doubt that once again, the quartet has and would exceed expectations and defy the boundaries of music, fame as a group beginning its long awaited rise, one performance at a time.

One audience at a time.

~~End of Year 1~~

* * *

Hello once again, dear readers.

First of all, I apologize for the extended wait for the final chapter of year one to come out; following the busy trip, I started attending a temporary music program (YES academy) the very next day (I still am, and preparing for one hell of a gala concert and chamber music concert in a few days after learning from pros that came to teach us from the US and Vietnam; it really brushed up my violin skills, gave me a chance to try out the new violin I bought during my travel and gave me some inspiration and musical ideas for writing year two :D)

I also regret not being able to really get into how they spent their summer with magic and music, so I'll probably include that first when I start year two. Unfortunately I don't know when I'll post and how frequently I'll get to update since I'm entering University soon, so please be patient with me :)

Finally, I wanted to thank each and every person who bothered reading this story- I'm glad it made some of you happy, and I hope I'll keep doing so with more of whatever I write, even non-Harry Potter fictions :P

I hope you all spend a good day/night and stay safe!

Until Next Time,

Ramela


End file.
